SILUETEADO POR EL MAR
by Inuhanya Cullen
Summary: AU. 1xR. Un universo alternativo con romance, pasión y... piratas. TRADUCCIÓN. Un fic de Kristen Elizabeth... CAPITULO 14, FINAL!
1. Capítulo 1

**SILUETEADO POR EL MAR**

(_Silhouetted by the Sea_)

Por Kristen Elizabeth

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimer: **No recuerdo hacerlos. Sí… sí, definitivamente no son míos.

**Nota de KE: **He estado trabajando en esta historia por un tiempo y todo comenzó con un viaje a Disney World. Es mi primera historia AU (Alternative Universe/Universo Alternativo), algo que he dudado en hacer en el pasado. Pero amo esta historia y espero que ustedes también.

**Nota de Inu**: Hola de nuevo!!! Es un gusto estar de regreso pero esta vez con los fics de otra de mis autoras favoritas de GW, **Kristen Elizabeth**. Me alegra que les haya gustado el pequeño one-shot titulado **Embarazo** (para aquellos que lo quieran leer está publicado en la clasificación T o directamente en mi perfil lo encuentran). En esta ocasión les traigo esta historia, una de mis favoritas tmb, con una trama totalmente nueva e interesante. Espero que les guste y la disfruten. Recuerden que estas historias no me pertenecen, yo sólo me tomé el trabajo de traducirlas para dárselas a conocer para su sano entretenimiento… Todo el crédito de autoría es de **Kristen Elizabeth**… FELIZ LECTURA!!!!

------

Capítulo 1

------

1789

South Hampton, Inglaterra

Para su miseria, el sol había salido. Mientras abría sus ojos y miraba el techo de la habitación de la posada, maldijo la inevitabilidad del tiempo. Este día iba a llegar, sin importar lo mucho que le temiera.

Cuando estuvo por levantarse de la cama, tuvo la extraña sensación de que alguien estaba observándola desde las sombras. Cuando su mucama, Leah, apareció con su corsé, Relena Peacecraft se relajó en las almohadas. "Oh," respiró ella. "Sólo eres tú."

La joven lucía perpleja. "No está lista para vestirla, Señorita Relena."

"Lo siento." Relena lanzó las cobijas de sus piernas y se levantó. "Perdóname si no estoy lista para ser vestida y embarcada."

Leah depositó el corsé en la cama. "Su hermano desea verla antes de que el barco zarpe. Todo está listo, Srta. Relena. Excepto por usted."

"Puedes vestirme, Leah. Puedes arreglar mi cabello. Mi hermano puede subirme en un barco y tener a sus mejores hombres llevándome por el mar, pero *nunca* estaré lista para casarme en contra de mi voluntad."

"Relena." La calmada voz de su cuñada entró en la habitación. Ella apareció un momento después, vestida en una simple bata azul que igualaba el mismo tono de sus ojos. La Duquesa Lucrezia Peacecraft emanaba compasión por la hermana de su esposo. Le extendió sus brazos a Relena.

Relena cayó en ellos. "Has hablado con Milliardo? Lo has convencido de no hacerme ir?" le preguntó un momento después.

Lucrezia gentilmente acariciaba el largo cabello dorado de su cuñada. "Si hubiese algo que pudiese hacer, sabes que lo haría. Pero tu hermano le hizo esta promesa en batalla a un hombre que considera un gran amigo. Si se retracta, no sólo sacrificaría su amistad, sino su honor y su dignidad."

"Casi es el siglo diecinueve," espetó Relena, saliéndose del abrazo. "No estaba completamente segura de que tales cosas existieran más."

"Existen, muy fuertemente, para tu hermano." Lucrezia se sentó en la cama, a pesar de sus siete meses de embarazo. "Mi corazón está contigo, Relena. Si alguien hubiese intentado obligarme a desposar un hombre que nunca he conocido, habría reaccionado de forma exacta."

Relena jugó con las tiras de su pijama. "Fue diferente para ti. Siempre supiste con quien querías casarte."

"Pero si hubiese sido obligada a casarme con otro…" Lucrezia miró sus manos. "Bueno, sin necesidad de decir, no me hubiese doblegado fácilmente a la voluntad de mi padre."

"Y no me doblegaré a la de mi hermano!" declaró Relena. "No abordaré ese barco hoy. No zarparé a Barbados. Y no seré obligada a un matrimonio con Treize Kushrenada! No me importa qué promesa hizo mi hermano!"

Lucrezia miró a la silenciosa mucama. "Puedes irte, Leah. Yo la atenderé." La joven se inclinó e hizo un rápido escape. "Relena. Hay alguien más? Alguien a quien esperas?"

Relena miró al techo. "No hay nadie… del que sepa."

"Pero…?"

"Sonará tonto si lo digo en voz alta." La esposa de su hermano sacudió su cabeza y le indicó que continuara. "Simplemente siento… que hay algo…" Titubeó. "Alguien con quien se supone debo estar." Sus ojos se nublaron. "Y *no* es Lord Kushrenada."

Lucrezia ladeó su cabeza. "Entonces quién es?"

"No estoy segura de que lo haya conocido todavía." Relena llevó sus dedos a sus labios y cerró sus ojos. "Pero… lo sabré cuando lo vea."

"Relena." La mujer tomó sus manos. "Si no lo has conocido en Inglaterra, entonces tal vez no está aquí. Tal vez… tendrás que ir a otro lugar en orden de encontrarlo."

"Y si no lo hago?"

Lucrezia levantó sus delgados hombros. "Sería tan malo ser Lady Kushrenada?" Las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron. "Yo tendría que hacerte reverencia."

"No, no lo harías," le aseguró Relena. "Aún si nos encontramos otra vez, serás mi hermana."

La esposa de su hermano se inclinó tanto como pudo y besó la frente de Relena. "Y tú siempre serás la mía. Esta no será la última vez que nos encontremos. Te lo prometo."

Había lágrimas en los ojos de ambas mujeres. Relena, sin embargo, no estaba completamente resignada. "Me necesitas aquí, Lu. Para cuando llegue el bebé! No puedo dejarte así!"

"El bebé estará bien, aunque estoy segura que preferiría conocer a su tía más pronto que tarde." Ella sonrió a través de sus lágrimas. "Te conocerá algún día."

"También lo prometes?"

Lucrezia asintió. Después de un momento, ella secó sus mejillas y se levantó. "Ahora, tienes que apurarte. El barco zarpará con la marea alta."

"Perdóname, Lu."

"Por qué?"

"Nunca perdonaré a mi hermano por esto."

La esposa de su hermano colocó una mano en su abultado vientre. "Con el tiempo, Relena, lo harás. Él te ama. Demasiado."

Relena alcanzó por su corsé. "Y yo lo amo. Pero aún no lo perdonaré. No soy de su propiedad para entregarme a cualquier hombre de su elección." Su expresión se suavizó. "Sólo lo hago… por mi. Por lo que sea que esté allá, esperando por mí. No por él."

------

La partida de su Inglaterra natal pasó muy rápidamente. Permanecía en la baranda del barco, rodeada por sus maletas y observaba el puerto alejarse de ella. Sus ojos se fijaron con los de su hermano. Él levantó su mano, queriendo desearle lo mejor. Pero para Relena, era como si estuviera sacándola de su vida. A su lado, Lucrezia llevó un pañuelo a sus ojos, sollozando tranquilamente contra el hombro de Milliardo.

Ella sintió una mano en su brazo, pero no necesitó preguntar quién era. Su compañera de viaje, la amiga de infancia de Lucrezia y la guardiana personal de Relena, la Baronesa Sally Po. La mujer apretó el brazo de Relena, consoladoramente.

"Cuando miramos atrás, fallamos en ver hacia adelante," dijo ella.

Relena parpadeó y miró a Sally. "Tienes razón. Infortunadamente…" Miró al puerto. Las figuras de su hermano y su esposa se habían vuelto más pequeñas. Casi indistinguibles. "No miro hacia nada." Ella reunió su falda. "Muéstrame dónde está mi camarote. Deseo estar sola."

"Por cuánto tiempo?" preguntó Sally.

"Hasta que alcancemos América, si es necesario." Relena se giró y comenzó a bajar la cubierta, un pequeño rastro de seda brocada la seguía detrás.

Sally suspiró y le dio a la orilla una mirada final. El puerto se había ido y la tierra estaba volviéndose pequeña. "De aquí a… lo que pueda pasar."

------

Savannah, Georgia

"Qué nos has traído?"

La joven, notoria por su delgada figura que le permitía escabullirse en lugares donde ningún hombre podía y sus cuestionables orígenes, le alcanzó al ensombrecido hombre un rollo de pergamino. "El barco es llamado *Lady Une*, le pertenece a Lord Treize Kushrenada, un caballero del Rey mismo. Debió partir de South Hampton esta misma tarde." Hilde sonrió. "Su destino es aquí, y luego, a la plantación de Kushrenada en Barbados."

Trowa Barton cruzó sus brazos sobre su gruesa camisa tejida. "A quién lleva?"

"Sólo una tripulación de diez, supuestamente," reportó Hilde. "Y dos pasajeros. Una es una Baronesa, sin embargo su simpatía por nosotros los americanos en la guerra ha bajado su estatus social, especialmente desde que su esposo murió hace un año." Ella pausó. "La otra es la hermana del Duque Milliardo Peacecraft, un antiguo oficial muy rico en la Armada Británica. Viajan a Barbados para que la hermana del Duque pueda casarse con Kushrenada." Hilde sonrió ante la cantidad de información que había podido descubrir.

"Alta probabilidad de joyas," señaló Wufei Chang mientras afilaba la hoja de su espada.

"Sin mencionar que el barco está reportado para ser cargado con bienes. Te, sedas…" Hilde miró a su líder. "Es lo que hemos estado esperando, no lo crees?"

Heero Yuy salió de las sombras, aún estudiando el pergamino. "Cuándo llegarán?"

Trowa se encogió. "Un mes, más o menos. Depende de los vientos."

"Diez contra tres," musitó Heero.

Hilde protestó. "No querrás decir cuatro?"

Su líder asintió en reconocimiento. "Podríamos tomar el barco?"

"Por supuesto!" Wufei se levantó, blandiendo su espada. "Casi sería difícil justificar tan fácil conquista."

Heero enrolló el pergamino. "Muy bien entonces. El *Lady Une* es." Hilde chilló deleitada. "Esperaremos hasta que partan hacia Barbados. Quiero atacar en aguas caribeñas." El papel crujió en su mano. "Este podría ser un trabajo simple, pero tengo un presentimiento… será uno importante."

Hilde saltó de arriba abajo. "Sí! Porque vamos a ser ricos!!"

"Sí." Mientras la joven continuaba su celebración e intentaba arrastrar a Trowa y a Wufei a su entusiasmo, Heero salió del salón al balcón. Las negras aguas del Atlántico reflejaban la luna llena, hipnotizándolo con el brillante espectáculo. El mar era su hogar; era por él, no por ningún amor maternal, que Heero había nacido. Él había aceptado, hacía mucho tiempo, que los mismos océanos que vieron su nacimiento también verían su muerte. Sería en este asalto o el próximo? No tenía manera de saber.

Pero cualquiera que fuera su destino, sólo lo encontraría en el mar.

------

Continuará…


	2. Capítulo 2

**SILUETEADO POR EL MAR**

(_Silhouetted by the Sea_)

Por Kristen Elizabeth

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 2

------

El puerto de Savannah era el lugar más asombroso que Relena hubiese visto. A diferencia de South Hampton, la ciudad americana prácticamente estallaba con exceso de energía. Mientras se acercaban a la orilla, optó por unírsele a Sally en la cubierta para apreciar la vista. La gente, simples puntos en movimiento, se movían de un lado a otro. Los gritos de los pescadores y los ayudantes del puerto podían escucharse antes de que sus rostros pudieran ser vistos.

Pero lo más asombroso era la vista de la tierra. Después de un mes de nada sino un plano horizonte de agua, Relena tuvo que luchar por contenerse de llorar ante el prospecto de caminar en tierra sólida una vez más.

Sally miró a su joven encargo. "Relena… dónde está tu chal?"

"Está haciendo mucho calor para usarlo," respondió Relena, feliz. "No puedes sentirlo? El aire es mucho más cálido aquí."

"Supongo que nadie pensó en ajustar tu ropero en Inglaterra." Sally se abanicó con su mano. "Y va a ser mucho más caliente en Barbados."

Relena se inclinó en la baranda. "Has estado en Barbados, Baronesa?"

"Relena…" Sally levantó su sombrero para resguardarse del sol. "Me haces sentir muy vieja cuando me llamas así."

La joven levantó su propia calesa. No se arriesgaría a tener pecas. "Lo siento. Pero llamarte por tu primer nombre parece tan… irrespetuoso."

"Hemos sido compañeras de camarote por un mes, Relena. No tenemos secretos personales. Puedes llamarme 'Sally' libremente." Ella le guiñó a la chica. "Y para responder a tu pregunta, no. Nunca he estado en Barbados."

Relena asintió. Su atención regresó al puerto. "Cuánto tiempo estaremos en la orilla?"

"Varias horas. Podemos comprarte un chal más ligero, al menos. Tal vez ordenemos unas telas ligeras para que sean enviadas donde Kushrenada." Sally alcanzó por la mano de Relena. "Hay algo más que te gustaría hacer?"

"Frutas," respondió Relena. "Creo que debemos encontrar un poco de fruta para comer."

"Pero por supuesto." Los ojos de Sally brillaron. "De lo que he escuchado, Georgia es famosa por sus duraznos."

Varias horas y un nauseabundo viaje en bote después, Relena y Sally pisaron tierra americana. Relena miró sobre su hombro al *Lady Une*. Lo que había sido todo su mundo por un mes, ahora se veía pequeño e insignificante. Se estremeció al pensar que en sólo unas horas, tendría que reabordar el barco y zarpar otra vez. Sus rodillas temblaron de repente.

"Cuide su paso, señorita." Un porteño la atrapó antes de que pudiera caer. "Toma un minuto recuperar sus piernas."

Su acento era tan extraño para sus oídos. Hablaba inglés, pero sus palabras eran diferentes de cierta forma. Menos apropiadas. Inglés americano, supuso ella. Definitivamente inferior al británico. "Gracias," murmuró ella, agradecida.

Sally tomó su mano. "No te asustes. En América, utilizan el servicio de nativos africanos. Sus pieles son mucho más oscuras que las nuestras."

"Eso no es lo que me atrapó fuera de guardia," dijo Relena. "A los americanos no les enseñan el inglés apropiado?"

La mujer rió. "Los americanos tendrían que decir algo sobre eso."

Mientras dejaban el puerto, caminaron por la ocupada calle, pasando tiendas, tabernas, y una perturbadora subasta humana. Relena había leído de la esclavitud en América, pero nunca la había reconocido totalmente. Estaba segura, sin embargo, de que Treize tendría esclavos. Podría ser la ama de otro ser humano?

"Sé que es molesto," dijo Sally en un plano tono de voz mientras se alejaban del área de la subasta. "Trata de no dejar que te moleste."

Relena bajó sus ojos a la calle empedrada. "No, preferiría que me molestara, Sally. Si no lo hiciera, creo que no sería una buena persona."

Después de un te durante el cual Relena experimentó el deleite de los deliciosos duraznos de Georgia, partieron de nuevo en busca de un ligero chal de muselina. Al comprarlo, Sally miró el sol. "Debemos regresar al puerto."

"Debemos, Sally?" Relena mordió su labio. "Savannah es tan encantador… podría quedarme para siempre."

"Igual yo, querida." Tomando el brazo de Relena, gentilmente comenzó a regresar a la joven hacia los puertos. "Pero creo que tu hermano querría mi cabeza si no te veo en Barbados."

Relena alisó una arruga en su peto. "Por supuesto. Y cuando Milliardo ordena, obedecemos."

"Relena…"

La joven reunió su falda para levantarla de la sucia calle. "Necesito enviarle una carta a Lucrezia antes de irnos."

Sally suspiró. "Creo que vi una oficina postal al entrar." Mientras comenzaba a caminar, Relena la siguió, luchando por mantener su chal alrededor de sus hombros y la falda levantada. Al hacerlo, falló en mantener sus ojos adelante y consecuentemente, pronto se estrelló con algo cálido y sólido.

"Discúlpeme!" exclamó ella, retrocediendo. Su mirada se levantó y fue atrapada por un par de ojos más azules que las aguas del océano que había cruzado, enmarcados por espesos y desordenados mechones de oscuro chocolate. Ella parpadeó rápidamente, segura de que sus mejillas estaban en llamas. El hombre con el que se había topado era, tal vez, el hombre más apuesto que hubiese visto.

Cuando pudo apartarse del poder de sus ojos, Relena miró al hombre de arriba abajo. Estaba usando pantalones de montar de cuero desgastado, de un año atrás o dos en estilo. Las calcetas que comenzaban justo debajo de su rodilla estaban cubiertas de tierra, pero no rotas y terminaban en dos estropeados zapatos. Su camisa, sin embargo, estaba limpia. No alcanzaba su cuello o terminaba en una corbata como el vestuario de los hombres que estaba acostumbrada a ver. Una parte de su garganta y un poco de su pecho estaban expuestos a su inocente mirada.

Relena tragó. "Lo… siento mucho, señor."

El hombre con los ojos color del océano gruñó. "Deberías ver por dónde vas."

A pesar de su falta de aliento un momento atrás, sus palabras destellaron el temperamento de Relena. El hombre no le había dado el apropiado respeto al usar el título "señorita" *e* iba a culparla por todo el incidente? "*Yo* debería ver por dónde voy, señor? Y qué estará haciendo… toparse con otras despreocupadas doncellas?"

"Relena," comenzó Sally, nerviosa. "Recuerda tu lengua."

"Escasamente la olvido," respondió Relena.

El frunce del hombre se profundizó y sus ojos, se oscurecieron. "Harías bien al escuchar a tu guardiana."

Relena colocó sus manos en las caderas de su Robe a l'Anglaise. "Y tú harías bien al mostrarle respeto a una dama!"

Él se inclinó hacia ella, rodeándola con la esencia de tabaco, sándalo y fresco aire marino. Su corazón latió un poco más rápido. "Cuando vea una dama digna de mi respeto," susurró él, en un tono bajo y resonante. "… lo mostraré."

Los ojos de Relena se abrieron ultrajados, pero antes de que pudiera pensar en una respuesta, el extraño había desaparecido en la multitud. El recuerdo de sus ojos, sin embargo, permaneció. Ella miró a Sally. "Puedes creer las agallas de ese… ese…"

"Americano?" Suplió Sally. "Debes notar, querida, que no estás en Inglaterra. Los americanos aún guardan mucho rencor contra el Rey y su gente. Puedes encontrar que no siempre reconocen los títulos apropiados y las diferencias que esperas." Ella frunció sus labios. "En cuanto a ti… no debes provocar una discusión así con un hombre de ninguna consecuencia. No es de damas. Qué diría tu hermano?"

Relena levantó su nariz. "Probablemente habría hecho arrestar al hombre."

Sally sacudió su cabeza, insegura de si debía estar divertida o molesta mientras Relena bajaba por la empedrada calle, en busca de un lugar para enviar su carta.

------

Hilde podía decir que Heero regresó a sus habitaciones rentadas con algo en su mente. Entró apresurado, tiró la puerta tras él y se paseó por un minuto.

Ella hizo a un lado el mosquete que había estado limpiando y se levantó. "Cómo te fue? Averiguaste cuándo zarpan?"

"Con la próxima marea," respondió él, conciso. "En una hora."

Hilde frunció. "Entonces por qué parece como si quisieras dispararle a algo?"

"No es nada."

Ella continuó presionando. "Vamos… dime, Heero!"

Él miró los abiertos y honestos ojos azules de la joven que prácticamente había criado, aunque fuera dos años mayor que ella. Era imposible negarle algo a Hilde. "Me topé con una apretada duquesa inglesa en la calle," dijo Heero finalmente, usando el título en la forma más sarcástica posible.

"Bonita?" preguntó Hilde.

Heero parpadeó. "Qué?"

"Era bonita? Las damas inglesas siempre tienen vestidos tan hermosos…" Ella miró sus propios pantalones y camisa masculina, intentando esconder su floreciente feminidad. Después de un momento, volvió a poner atención. "No es que quiera usarlos ni nada. Todas esas faldas… son un dolor en el…"

"Oye… cuida tu lenguaje," reprimió Heero. "Una dama nunca maldice."

Hilde arrugó su nariz. "No soy una dama."

Su líder tomó su mentón en una callosa mano. "Eres más dama que cualquiera de esas mujeres inglesas que declaran serlo." Él le dio un fraternal golpecito en la mejilla. "Ahora… cómo estamos de armas?"

Ella devolvió su gesto de afecto con una sonrisa pura antes de responder su pregunta. "Tenemos muchas armas. Trowa está fuera asegurando la munición. Wufei está revisando el barco."

Heero asintió. "Zarparemos al tiempo con el *Lady Une*." Incluso mientras hacía planes, la primera pregunta de Hilde aún estaba metida en su mente. *Bonita. La mujer inglesa había sido más que bonita.* Resopló él. *Esnob y clasista. Pero aún…* no podía negarlo, *… hermosa…*

El regreso de Trowa interrumpió sus pensamientos. "La munición está segura en el barco, Heero. Junto con todas las provisiones," le informó el hombre.

"Bien." Heero levantó el mosquete que Hilde había estado limpiando. "Entonces vamos."

------

Dejar Savannah fue casi tan duro como dejar Inglaterra. Haberle dado unas pocas horas de alivio antes de ser lanzada al mar fue casi demasiado de soportar para Relena. Declinó quedarse en cubierta con Sally. En vez, se recogió en la pequeña cama en su camarote y comió un durazno de cena, la última pieza de fruta que imaginó tendría por otras dos semanas.

Después de terminar, desabrochó su peto y retiró su vestido de sus brazos, haciéndolo a un lado con abandono. En sólo su camisón, corsé y enaguas, se recostó en la cama y cerró sus ojos. Sin embargo, el dolorosamente conocido vaivén y calor del océano fallaron en arrullarla. Fueron sus ojos. Cada vez que los cerraba, todo lo que podía recordar era el oscuro azul de los ojos de ese rudo extraño.

Un calor que nunca había sentido brotó por su cuerpo. Impacientemente, aflojó su corsé, pero eso no hizo desvanecer la sensación. Sentía calor y desmotivación y todo lo que estaba haciendo era recordar sus ojos. Se estremeció de pensar lo que le pasaría si pensara igual de esa expuesta porción de piel justo abajo de su cuello…

El sueño demoró en llegar para Relena.

Y mientras tanto, a menos de una milla náutica atrás de su barco, el hombre en sus pensamientos seguía al *Lady Une*, esperando la oportunidad perfecta para atacar.

------

Continuará…


	3. Capítulo 3

**SILUETEADO POR EL MAR**

(_Silhouetted by the Sea_)

Por Kristen Elizabeth

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 3

------

"Relena! Relena… despierta!"

La voz de Sally despertó a Relena de un profundo sueño una semana después. Abrió sus ojos y bostezó delicadamente. "Cuál es el problema, Sally?"

La mujer sonrió positivamente. "Ahora estamos en el Caribe! Ven! Debes ver el color del agua!"

Relena se sentó, logrando, con adquirida gracia, evitar golpear su cabeza en la litera. Después de salir de la cama, se dio un rápido e incómodo baño de esponja antes de ponerse su numerosa ropa interior. Sally apretó sus tiras con prisa, dejando a Relena con suficiente aire para sobrevivir. Luego levantó un ligero vestido de muselina de los baúles de Relena, ignorando los muchos de seda brocada de Robe a l'Anglaise y Robe a la Francaise.

"Este servirá para el clima allá en cubierta," decidió ella. Ayudó a Relena a ponerse el simple vestido de suave color crema y cubrió sus rizos dorados con un sombrero de volantes mientras Relena se ponía un par de calcetas. "Apúrate! Confía en mi… vas a amar la vista."

Las dos mujeres emergieron a la cubierta del barco y fueron saludadas con las aguamarinas aguas del Caribe. Relena jadeó en completa alegría. "Oh dios…" respiró ella. "Es tan… hermoso!"

"Justo anoche, el agua aún era azul Atlántico." Sally juntó sus manos. "Y ahora estamos en el paraíso."

Un poco de la felicidad inicial de Relena se disipó. "Este es el único color de agua que voy a ver una vez que alcancemos Barbados," dijo en voz alta.

Sally sonrió tristemente. "Y aquí tenía la impresión de que Lord Kushrenada estaba planeando casarse contigo, no mantenerte prisionera en su isla," fue su respuesta.

"Un matrimonio obligado también podría ser una prisión, Sally." Relena colocó una mano en su sombrero para protegerlo de la leve brisa. "Si sólo…" ella se detuvo.

"Si sólo qué?"

Relena sacudió su cabeza. "No es nada. Nada más que un deseo infantil." Ella apretó la mano de su compañera. "El agua es verdaderamente divina, Sally, pero creo que bajaré otra vez."

"El aire aquí arriba te hará mejor."

No deseaba discutir con la Baronesa, así que una hora después, aún estaba en cubierta, maravillada con el agua. No había pasado mucho antes de que hubiese visto la primera marsopa, aunque no supo cómo llamar a la extraña criatura jugueteando a lo largo del bote hasta que un tripulante le dijo.

Fue una experiencia maravillosa observar a las marsopas seguir el barco. Tanto así, que pasó otra hora antes de que Relena se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Había mucho movimiento dentro de la tripulación, más de lo usual. Estaban gritándose cosas en una mezcla de francés, inglés y español criollo, había aprendido. El lenguaje del Caribe. Ella levantó su cabeza y miró a Sally. "Qué pasa?"

El rostro de Sally estaba sumergido en preocupación. "No estoy segura. Creo que están diciendo… que otro barco se nos aproxima."

Relena ladeó su cabeza. "Eso es extraño? Seguramente no podemos ser los únicos viajando a Barbados."

"Relena." Sally tomó su mano. "Los hombres dicen que el otro barco no está igualando nuestro curso. Está navegando directo hacia nosotros."

"Bueno… eso qué significa?"

En ese momento, un enorme auxiliar que había trepado el mástil del barco gritó, "Les pirates s'approchent!!"

Relena no necesitaba hablar mucho francés para entender. "Sally?" preguntó ella, las inminentes señas de temor se extendían por sus rasgos.

Sally apretó su agarre en la mano de su encargo, "Ven. Vamos abajo."

El primer disparo de mosquete hecho a las dos mujeres, pasaron a un pie del hombro de Relena. Muy asustada para gritar, se giró para mirar el otro lado del barco. A no más de veinte pies a babor, un segundo barco más pequeño había maniobrado al lado del suyo.

"Cómo pudo haber pasado esto?" Humeó Sally. "Ciertamente debieron haber visto aproximar el barco!"

El primer ayudante del *Lady Une*, Robert Bouchard, se les acercó. "Señoritas… señoritas, por favor… no deben estar aquí."

"Estamos bien conscientes de ese hecho," susurró Relena. "Todo va a ser un…"

"Ils viennent a bord!" el mismo hombre gritó hacia la cubierta.

El primer ayudante palideció. "Se están preparando para abordarnos." Él hizo la señal de la cruz.

Todo pasó en un borrón. Relena estaba en la cubierta, indefensa aferrada a Sally, mientras el *Lady Une* era tomado. Hubo un destello rojo cuando uno de los infortunados tripulantes colapsó con una bala de mosquete. Bajo circunstancias ordinarias, podría haber gritado o desvanecido cuando el muerto colapsó a sus pies, su sangre salpicó el borde de muselina de su vestido.

Hasta el final del ataque, Sally se aferró a ella, tan asustada a pesar de toda su mundanería. Cuando alguien agarró a Relena, un hombre alto con atemorizantes ojos verdes, Sally luchó. "No! Déjenla en paz!!" Otro pirata tenía un firme agarre en ella y fue alejada. "Relena!" gritó ella.

"Sally…" susurró Relena. No tenía fuerza de voluntad para luchar contra el agarre de un pirata y pronto, no podría, aún si hubiese poseído la voluntad. El pirata amarró sus manos detrás de su espalda con cabuya y la dejó para continuar con el asalto.

Sudoración nublaba la visión de Relena, pero podía ver que Sally, también, había sido amarrada y tirada a un lado. Debió haber golpeado su cabeza en la cubierta; estaba inconsciente. Los piratas aún eran una mancha para ella, manchas de movimientos apresurados mientras atacaban a los miembros de la tripulación. Parpadeó y sacudió su cabeza, intentando desesperadamente enfocarse en al menos uno de los horribles hombres.

Un destello de azul Prusia fue todo lo que captó su ojo, pero fue suficiente para enviarla a un estado de furia. Y, odiaba admitir, a esa extraña calidez.

Cuando fue capaz de enfocarse totalmente, el rudo extraño de la calle estaba de pie en la cubierta del barco de su prometido, a no más de cinco pies de ella, espada blandida, preparándose para bajar el arma sobre el viejo y amable capitán.

"No!!" gritó Relena, luchando contra las sogas. "No lo mates!!!"

------

La cabeza de Heero se giró al escuchar su voz. El mismo acento inglés que había invadido sus sueños durante una semana. Ella estaba ahí, en el barco. Su resolución titubeó momentáneamente mientras lo miraba, sus manos atadas detrás de su espalda, lágrimas reuniéndose en sus ojos zafiros.

Él bajó su espada. "Y por qué no debería?"

"Porque…" la joven continuó luchando con sus amarres. "No te ha hecho nada!"

Trowa y Wufei, habiéndose ocupado de la mayoría de la tripulación, se les acercó con los dos restantes miembros encañonados. Heero miró a sus amigos. "Trae a Hilde." Trowa dejó a Wufei con ambos hombres y corrió a cumplir la orden de Heero. Heero miró a la joven inglesa. "Mantente callada, duquesa."

"No me llame así en broma, señor. Es un honor que posiblemente no podría comprender."

Las piezas cayeron en su lugar para Heero. "Entonces… tú debes ser la hermana del Duque Peacecraft. Y tu nombre es…?"

Ella levantó su mentón a pesar de la posición en la cual se encontraba. "De ninguna consecuencia para ti."

Heero arqueó una ceja y gesturizó hacia Hilde quien se les había unido en la cubierta del barco secuestrado. "Puedes comenzar a transferir sus provisiones a nuestro barco. Revisa todo… trae todo lo que sea de valor."

Hilde cruzó sus brazos por su pecho, vendado con harapos para esconder su desarrollo. "Ustedes tienen toda la diversión y todo lo que *yo* hago es mover el botín?! No es justo!!"

"Entonces, quieres matar al capitán?" le preguntó él, extendiendo la espada.

El rostro de la joven inglesa se transformó en una máscara de puro horror. "Por qué estás haciendo esto?" gritó ella. "Cómo puedes pedirle a este pobre niño que mate por ti?!"

Heero casi suelta una genuina carcajada cuando su pequeña Hilde se giró hacia la hermana del Duque con toda la rabia y la furia en su pequeño cuerpo. "Niño?!" Exclamó Hilde. "No soy más niño que tú!!!" Ella arrebató la espada ofrecida. "Lo haré."

Cálidas lágrimas se reunieron en los ojos de su prisionera al ver al pobre capitán hacer una mueca en absoluto temor por su vida. "No… por favor! Por favor no lo mates. Si algo en ti tiene una onza de sentimientos humanos…"

"Es él o tú, duquesa," dijo Heero, planamente. "Es tu decisión."

Para su completo shock, la mocosa inglesa contuvo sus lágrimas y luchó por levantarse sin el uso de sus brazos. Se levantó ante los piratas, espalda recta, mentón arriba y se les dirigió con toda la grandiosidad de una reina. "Entonces mátame."

------

Ella nunca había estado más asustada en toda su vida. Completamente a merced de una banda de piratas sedientos de sangre, dirigidos por un hombre que a simple vista le revolvía su estómago. Relena tragó y trató de levantar más alto su mentón. Si iba a morir, no iba a hacerlo agachando la mirada.

El pirata líder la miró por un momento, pero ella no podía comenzar a adivinar lo que estaba pensando. O sintiendo. Si podía sentir algo. Cerró sus ojos y tomó un respiro. "Si vas a hacerlo, por favor adelante."

Frío metal tocó la base de su garganta. Ella inhaló profundamente antes de disponerse a permanecer inmóvil. Después de un largo momento, la dolorosa presión en su piel desapareció. "He cambiado de opinión," anunció el pirata líder. Relena abrió sus ojos. El apuesto hombre estaba enfundando su espada. "Desde que estabas tan dispuesta a morir hace un momento, estoy seguro que estarás más que feliz en aceptar ser…" Él sonrió, algo que supuso no hacía con frecuencia. La sonrisa era muy rústica. "… nuestra rehén."

Relena tragó. "Rehén?"

El hombre asintió. "Creo que será mucho mejor que simplemente saquear este barco y dejarte a la deriva." Él se acercó a ella un paso. "Debe haber alguien que te extrañaría si murieras… y pagará mucho por mantenerte viva."

Su quijada se apretó. "Tienes el barco de mi prometido. También tendrás su dinero?" Era la primera vez que reconocía a Lord Kushrenada como tal; no le sentaba bien, pero se condenaría antes de que dejara que el pirata lo viera.

Los ojos del pirata destellaron peligrosamente. "Lo tendré todo, duquesa." Esa misma voz, gutural y amenazadora. Relena tuvo que desviar sus ojos. El pirata líder se dirigió a sus hombres… y mujer. "Denle a los cuerpos una apropiada sepultura marina. Esas dos…" Él señaló a Relena y a la aún inconsciente Sally. "… se quedarán con nosotros."

"Espera…" Relena lamió su labio inferior rápidamente. "Si nos tomas como rehenes, cómo esperas que alguien sepa lo que han hecho con nosotras? No puedes tener… el dinero de mi prometido si no sabe que estoy siendo retenida."

Él se le acercó, trayendo los aromas que recordaba, combinado con fresco sudor. "Puedo no hablar tu tipo de inglés, pero no soy tonto." Hubo una pausa. "Hilde… tú te quedarás atrás en el *Lady Une*. Lo llevarás a tierra o hazle señas al primer barco que encuentres. Ahí le harás llegar un mensaje al prometido de nuestra prisionera…" Él la miró, esperando un nombre.

Ella apretó sus dientes. "Relena."

"Nuestra prisionera, la Srta. Relena Peacecraft… Asumo que es Lord Kushrenada… el mensaje de que su novia está con nosotros y que sólo será liberada a la entrega de mil piezas de oro." Él miró a Relena. "Crees que ese rescate le queda a una dama?"

Relena le dio una fría mirada. "Tenía la impresión de que no me consideraba una dama, señor."

"El título se gana, no se da," respondió él, igualando la frialdad en su tono.

La chica vestida como niño tiró de la suelta manga de la camisa de su líder. "Heero… podemos hablar sobre esto?" Sus ojos estaban abiertos.

Mientras los dos piratas se alejaban, Relena parpadeó. Tenía un nombre. Heero.

Qué completamente inapropiado.

------

Hilde estaba asustada, pero no ante el prospecto de estar a cargo de un trabajo tan peligroso. Más bien, le daba una cálida sensación de orgullo que Heero confiara en ella con algo tan importante. Significaba que realmente era una del grupo, no sólo una niña indefensa.

Su terror venía del prospecto de quedarse atrás.

"Heero," comenzó ella, incapaz de mantener el susto en su voz. "Por favor no me hagas hacer esto… déjame quedar contigo! Por favor…" Hilde hipó. "No quiero ser olvidada."

El temor que demostraba no lo molestó. Sólo lo hacía querer ceder y dejar a Wufei o a Trowa. Pero como había aprendido mucho tiempo atrás, Hilde odiaba ser mimada… odiaba ser tratada como un inferior. Sin importar lo asustada que pudiera estar, y estaba seguro que lo estaba después de ser abandonada por alguien más en su vida hasta que él apareció, tuvo que negarle su petición.

"Tú eres la única que puede pasar por una inocente sobreviviente, Hilde. Este es el mejor plan."

La mirada de Hilde se desvió alrededor mientras intentaba mantener su control. "Dónde… dónde estarás?"

"Estaremos justo aquí, anclados. Conoces estas aguas tan bien como yo, Hilde. Puedes dirigir a Kushrenada a nosotros sin ninguna dificultad." Él desató una bolsa del cinturón de sus pantalones. "Después de que lo hagas, quiero que uses este dinero para vivir en Savannah hasta que regresemos. Y regresaremos por ti. Eso lo juro."

Ella tomó la bolsa de cuero con manos temblorosas. "Será mejor que sí," susurró ella. "Y será mejor que tengas cuidado."

Heero alborotó sus cortos pero desordenados rizos negros. "Eso va para ti también."

------

A unos pies en cubierta, Relena observaba la pequeña demostración de afecto. Si no lo hubiese visto con sus propios ojos, lo habría creído imposible de un hombre que había dirigido un asalto que terminó en siete muertes. Cuando se separó de la joven, su expresión perdió cada porción de vehemencia. Caminó hacia Relena y tomó su abrazo. El duro cuero de sus guantes raspaba contra su delicada piel.

"Nos vamos?" preguntó él, burlón.

Ella no tuvo elección sino dejarse llevar hacia el otro lado de la cubierta. Uno de los otros piratas, un hombre bronceado con cabello negro, recogió a Sally de cubierta y los siguió. Relena miró al pirata líder. Su mente corrió por encontrar una salida a la situación.

"Por favor… nuestros baúles están abajo. Vamos a necesitar ropa limpia…"

Su agarre en su brazo se apretó. "Asegurar que estés vestida a la última moda no es una prioridad para mi, duquesa."

"Pero…" Relena masticó su labio inferior. "Todas nuestras joyas también están ahí."

Esto lo hizo pausar. Él miró al tercero de sus piratas, el alto que había amarrado sus muñecas. "Trowa… ocúpate. Pero sólo las joyas… nada de vestidos. Y luego trae a los últimos de la tripulación." El hombre asintió y desapareció bajo cubierta.

Cuando alcanzaron la baranda de babor, él soltó su brazo sólo para agarrar su cintura con ambas manos. De alguna forma, Relena logró contener un pequeño grito cuando la levantó a la tabla de madera que conectaba los dos barcos. Su corazón se atascó en algún lugar de su garganta mientras miraba hacia la impetuosa agua azul. El improvisado puente parecía lejos de seguro. Cuando él se le unió en la tabla, tuvo que admitir que se sintió aliviada.

Sus manos permanecieron en su cintura, una extraña pero no completamente rechazada guía mientras se dirigían hacia su barco. Una vez que la cruzaron, él saltó a cubierta primero antes de ayudarla a bajar. Casi fue caballeroso. Cuando sus pies tocaron madera sólida, levantó la mirada hacia esos obsesionantes ojos.

"Bienvenida al *Tempest's Wing*, duquesa."

------

Continuará…


	4. Capítulo 4

**SILUETEADO POR EL MAR**

(_Silhouetted by the Sea_)

Por Kristen Elizabeth

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 4

------

Barbados

"No entiendo." Lord Treize Kushrenada se paseaba detrás de su amplio escritorio de roble. "Se supone que llegaría hace dos días."

Quatre Winner, el hijo del mejor amigo del padre de Treize, levantó sus hombros. "Deseo saber qué decirte. Tal vez se desviaron de curso o se han topado con una tormenta. Hay una infinita cantidad de posibilidades."

El hombre estudió a su protegido. Después de que el padre de Quatre muriera cuando tenía ocho años, el niño había venido a vivir en la plantación Kushrenada. Mientras Treize crecía, había llegado a sentir un fraternal afecto por Quatre, una vez que pasó la rivalidad de la adolescencia. "No hay una forma real de saberlo, verdad?"

"Al menos, no han habido señales de tormenta aquí," señaló Quatre.

Treize continuó su pasadera. "Una podría haberse formado en alta mar…" Él se detuvo y suspiró. "La única forma de saberlo es ir a buscarla."

Quatre rascó su mejilla. "A ella como tu prometida? O a *Lady Une*?"

"Por supuesto que estoy preocupado por la hermana de Milliardo. Y la Baronesa," respondió Treize. "Pero Quatre… no puedo perder ese barco. Si está perdida, tenemos que ir a encontrarla."

"Podría ser como buscar una aguja en un pajar," le advirtió Quatre.

Treize asintió. "Pero estoy dispuesto a intentar todo."

Quatre continuó, "Y sólo han sido dos días."

"Dos días es mucho." El dueño de la plantación clavó sus manos en su rojizo cabello. "Puedes hacer esto por mi, amigo?"

El rubio asintió después de un momento. "Pero no puedo hacerlo solo. Voy a necesitar ayuda."

Treize abrió sus manos, indicando las pilas de papeles en su escritorio y los vastos cañaverales afuera de la casa. "Iría, pero simplemente no puedo dejar la plantación."

"En realidad estaba pensando en alguien más." Quatre titubeó. "Ha pagado la mayoría de su sentencia, Treize."

"No."

"Tienes la influencia. Podrías sacarlo de la cárcel."

"No lo haré."

Quatre cruzó sus brazos. "Él conoce las aguas mejor que cualquier hombre vivo y navega un barco mejor que yo."

Treize se sentó en su silla y levantó su pluma. "Es un ladrón, Quatre. Un mentiroso y estafador y…"

"La mejor persona para este trabajo," interrumpió Quatre. "Y lo sabes."

El hombre bajó su pluma sin haberla mojado en el tintero. "Seriamente sugieres que mueva los hilos suficientes para sacar a Duo Maxwell de la cárcel para que pueda navegar en altamar en busca de mi barco y mi novia?" Quatre asintió. "Simplemente se robaría el barco en el que lo envíe y desaparecería en América."

"Bueno, eso es por qué iría con él. Para mantenerlo en línea."

Treize frotó su afeitada quijada. "Está bien. Lo sacaré. Pero estás a cargo de él, Quatre. Si algo le pasa a algunos de mis barcos… o a mi novia…"

"Entiendo." Quatre le sonrió a su amigo. "Puedes confiar en mi."

"Confiar en ti no es el problema." El ceño de Treize se frunció. "Maxwell por otro lado… es un asunto diferente."

------

Los hilos necesarios no demoraron en moverse. En unas horas, Treize estaba supervisando la preparación de uno de sus otros barcos, *El Rose Queen*, para partir mientras Quatre se dirigía hacia la pequeña cárcel de Barbados en busca de Duo Maxwell, famoso explorador de islas y notorio buscapleitos.

Había sido un triste día cuando el padre de Treize, aún vivo, había enviado a Maxwell a la cárcel después de ser atrapado distribuyendo bienes robados a los esclavos en la plantación Kushrenada. La simpatía de Quatre yacía con los maltratados africanos y había abogado duro por una corta sentencia para Maxwell, pero el viejo Kushrenada no lo había escuchado.

Eso había pasado dos años atrás. El padre de Treize murió prontamente después, pero Duo permaneció en la cárcel. Quatre lo había visitado una o dos veces al comienzo cuando sus responsabilidades en la plantación se habían vuelto muy grandes para dedicarle tiempo extra. Se preguntaba, con frecuencia, cómo el jovial hombre la pasaba en prisión.

Su primera idea al entrar a la cárcel fue que algo debía hacerse, y rápido, sobre las condiciones de vida. Las celdas no eran más que viejas caballerizas de caballo con una improvisada cama y un orinal. Quatre levantó un pañuelo hacia su nariz para bloquear los hedores de orina y el moho que bordeaba los pisos de las celdas.

"Estoy buscando a Duo Maxwell," le informó al único guardia, en español. "Me va a ser entregado."

"Con autorización de quién?" preguntó el enorme hombre.

Quatre le alcanzó los papeles necesarios. "Lord Treize Kushrenada." El guardia apenas le dio un vistazo a los papeles antes de indicar que Quatre lo siguiera. Aparentemente, el solo nombre fue suficiente.

Sólo había una manotada de prisioneros en esta particular cárcel, por lo cual sólo necesitaba de un guardia. La celda de Maxwell era la última a la derecha. Una vez ahí, el guardia sacó una oxidada llave y abrió la puerta de barrotes. "Adelante," le ordenó a Quatre.

Tomando un respiro, Quatre lo hizo. La celda estaba oscura; los olores aún más dominantes en el confinado espacio. Duo Maxwell yacía en su pequeña cama, sus manos acolchaban la base de su cráneo, sus pies casualmente estaban levantados en la pared. Su ropa, Quatre se molestó de ver, era la misma que había usado un año y medio antes. Pantalones negros y botas de jinete con una camisa negra y cinturón negro.

"Y," dijo él antes de que Quatre comenzara a hablar. "Qué es lo que el pequeño niño del amo quiere conmigo?"

Quatre aclaró su garganta. No debió sorprenderle que Maxwell pudiera entender español. En tanto como sabía, el hombre conocía cada lengua del Caribe. "Tiene un favor que pedirte."

El prisionero se sentó, sorprendido. Su cabello había estado a la altura de sus hombros al momento de su encarcelación; ahora, alcanzaba su cintura en una desordenada trenza. "Kushrenada quiere un favor de mi?" Después de un segundo, comenzó a reír. "Y espera que quiera hacerlo para él?"

"Bueno… ciertamente sería mejor que quedarse aquí." Señaló Quatre, indicando sus horribles alrededores.

Maxwell se encogió. "El lugar ha sido amable conmigo. Tengo maíz tres veces al día y tengo que vaciar en mi propio orinal." Él sonrió, sus dientes aún estaban blancos y derechos. "Por qué querría irme?"

"Porque extrañas el mar."

El joven rubio había golpeado una verdad y la sonrisa de Maxwell cayó. "Tal vez sí," dijo después de un momento. "No significa que quiera estar en deuda con escoria esclavizante como Kushrenada."

"No estarías en deuda. Después, serías libre de irte. Prometiendo que no regresas a Barbados. Esa es la única condición de Treize."

Maxwell rascó su cabeza. "Qué caballeroso de él." Se levantó de repente y estiró sus largos brazos. "Está bien. Lo haré. Pero sólo porque eres tú quien lo pide."

Quatre parpadeó. "Yo?"

"No olvido una consideración," dijo Maxwell, serio por tal vez la segunda vez en su vida. "Eres la única persona que trató de mantenerme fuera de aquí." Un momento pasó antes de que Maxwell sonriera de nuevo. "Y… qué haremos? Embarcar ron a Inglaterra? Llevar sedas a España?"

"Buscaremos un barco perdido." Quatre salió de la celda con el otro hombre detrás. "Te sientes preparado para el reto, Maxwell?"

Su nuevo compañero rió sincero. "Nunca he sido conocido por rechazar uno. Y el nombre es Duo."

------

Hilde había hecho su mejor esfuerzo por no llorar cuando tomó el timón del *Lady Une*, dándole la vuelta para regresar a aguas americanas. El *Tempest's Wing* se había vuelto más y más pequeño hasta que no fue nada sino un punto negro en el horizonte, dejándola sola en el océano.

Navegar un barco como este era una enorme tarea para una persona, prácticamente imposible. Pero Hilde había crecido aprendiendo cómo hacerlo; su confianza en sí misma no titubeaba aún cuando su soledad aumentara. Pasó la mayoría de su tiempo en el timón, sólo anclaba el barco cuando necesitaba un pequeño receso para comer o descansar.

Para el mediodía del cuarto día, estaba perdida. Varias horas en su travesía, tuvo la vaga idea de que podría estar dirigiéndose por el camino equivocado, pero lo había ignorado, creyendo que sólo era su imaginación. Pero ahora, estaba convencida. No estaba dirigiéndose hacia América. Estaba dirigiéndose más adentro en aguas Caribeñas.

La realización trajo las lágrimas que había logrado contener por cuatro días. Ella soltó el ancla, bajó de cubierta y se recogió en la que probablemente había sido la cama de la joven rubia. Relena, la duquesa. La única mujer que, tanto como podía recordar, había hecho a Heero cambiar de opinión.

Masticó pensativa una dura galleta, prácticamente la única comida a bordo mientras intentaba relajarse y disfrutar de la sensación de las suaves sábanas contra su piel. Cuando terminó con su comida, sus cansados ojos ubicaron tres enormes baúles apilados en el rincón de la pequeña cabina.

Las pertenencias personales de la duquesa, notó Hilde. Trowa debió haberlos revisado por las joyas, pero por orden de Heero, había dejado los vestidos, aún cuando podían representar un buen precio. Con tanta energía como pudo reunir, se levantó y se arrodilló para examinar los baúles.

Hilde pronto hizo a un lado el primer baúl que estaba lleno con ropa interior nada interesante y aparentemente dolorosa. Corsés y calcetas, enaguas y almohadillas para extender las faldas lejos del cuerpo. Ella giró sus ojos. Por qué las otras mujeres insistían en llenarse con cosas tan poco prácticas? Y por qué de repente quería probarse todo?

El segundo baúl estaba lleno de sombreros, de paja italiana y suave algodón y las flexibles calesas, zapatillas en cada color del arco iris, polvo blanco que se volvía la pálida base de maquillaje con la que a las mujeres les gustaba pintarse y finalmente, una larga y horriblemente rizada peluca blanca. Hilde torció su nariz. Realmente la duquesa cubría sus hermosos rizos dorados con esta cosa tan horrible?

Lo que realmente estaba buscando estaba en el tercer y más grande baúl. Los vestidos de la duquesa. Nunca en su vida Hilde había visto esa ropa tan de cerca. El Robe a la Francaise con su cascada de tela en la parte trasera, el Polonaise con las recogidas y abultadas faldas y el Robre l'Anglaise con faldas angostas, usadas sólo en Inglaterra. Por propuesto, Hilde no sabía todas esas cosas. Todo lo que veía era vestidos hermosos.

Hilde sacó un vestido del baúl y lo sostuvo contra su cuerpo. Antes de saberlo, se había quitado sus pantalones y camisa, descubrió sus senos y estaba deslizando sus brazos en un vestido verde con formas doradas. No necesitaría ponerse un corsé, decidió ella. Era un poco más delgada que la duquesa.

Una pieza parecía faltar. El vestido, aún y a pesar de su pequeña figura, no se encontraba en el medio. Alcanzó el baúl y sacó una bolsa de terciopelo. Contenía varias piezas extrañamente hechas del material que igualaba las figuras de la mayoría de los vestidos y un cojín lleno con alfileres. Hilde quedó perpleja por un minuto, antes de que un innato y femenino sentido del estilo llegara a ella y notara qué hacer.

Cuando el peto fue fijado en su lugar, se miró y jadeó. El ajustado peto levantaba y sacaba sus senos, creando un maravilloso escote en el bajo cuello. Por primera vez desde que habían comenzado a crecer, Hilde no sintió deseo de esconderlos.

Ella se deslizó en un par de zapatillas y sacó un sombrero del segundo baúl. Ningún espejo fue necesario para decirle que se veía diferente. Lo sentía. Hilde la pirata se sentía como Hilde la princesa.

Hilde cayó dormida en la ropa de Relena y despertó de nuevo cuando alguien la tocó en la frente.

------

Había extrañado el mar. Tanto así que estar de regreso, sentir la salada brisa en su cabello, probar la pequeña salpicadura del agua en sus labios, escuchar el ruido y el golpe de las olas contra la proa era como un renacimiento. Duo Maxwell se sentía vivo de nuevo, como si simplemente hubiese existido por dos largos años.

Por supuesto, el viaje no había comenzado tan bien. Después del largo baño de una hora que Quatre había insistido en darle y de los polvos para deshacerse de las pulgas y los piojos, Duo había estado limpio por primera vez desde que podía recordar. Había encontrado ropa limpia para él, negra por su demanda. Sus botas eran negras, su cabello fue arreglado, pero no cortado… había decidido conservar la trenza, habiéndose acostumbrado a ella… e incluso sus uñas fueron limadas.

Pero limpio como estaba, la libertad aún no era completamente suya. Quatre era, lo había descubierto, su reluctante guardián, algo humillante de enfrentar. Y había sido obligado a firmar una humillante carta en frente de Treize mismo, prometiendo que nunca regresaría a la isla.

La peor sorpresa que le esperaba era el hecho de que su amado barco, *El Devil's Proxy* había sido poseído por Treize, desvalijado, reacondicionado y rebautizado como *The Rose Queen*, sin duda otro honor para el amor perdido de Treize.

Él no estaba enterado del penoso pasado de Kushrenada. De hecho, no le importaba. Todo lo que quería era su barco y ahora, nunca podría tenerlo. Aún, zarpó en *The Rose Queen* con Quatre y una tripulación de quince nativos de Barbados. Porque, como Quatre lo había puesto, era mejor que la prisión.

Dos días habían pasado sin novedad. Al tercer día, encontraron al *Lady Une*. Estaba anclada y aparentemente abandonada.

Quatre se le unió en cubierta cuando fue informado del hallazgo. "Bueno… mucho para la aguja en el pajar."

El hombre trenzado se encogió. "Tenemos la suerte del mal de nuestro lado."

Duo condujo un pequeño grupo a bordo para conducir una completa búsqueda. Cruzaron al otro barco rápidamente y se perturbaron más por lo que encontraron. Manchas de sangre secas estaban salpicadas por la cubierta, un mal presentimiento si hubiese uno.

Desde el otro barco, Quatre llamó, "Revisa abajo."

Duo asintió. Lo habría hecho de todas formas. Llevándose a un hombre con él, comenzó a revisar abajo. La cabina del capitán y la oficina estaban vacías como los cuartos de la tripulación. El último lugar que Duo revisó fue los camarotes, los dormitorios de los huéspedes.

Entró con cuidado mientras el barco se mecía. Había alguien dormido en una de las literas. Parpadeando para asegurarse de que estaba viendo correctamente, dedujo que era una jovencita, vestida en un costoso vestido. Se le acercó y tocó su frente.

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron. Suave azul aciano. Duo le dio una amplia sonrisa.

"Levántate y sonríe," le dijo animado. "Tienes mucho que explicar."

------

Continuará…


	5. Capítulo 5

**SILUETEADO POR EL MAR**

(_Silhouetted by the Sea_)

Por Kristen Elizabeth

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 5

------

Cuando Sally abrió sus ojos el día después del ataque pirata, los hombros de Relena descendieron en completo alivio. "Oh, gracias a Dios," respiró ella. "Pensé que no ibas a despertar."

La mujer luchó por sentarse, pero sus manos estaban amarradas en su espalda. Relena la ayudó tanto como pudo hasta que fue levantada contra la pared de madera. "Dónde… qué…?"

"No hables todavía." Relena pausó. "Hemos sido tomadas como rehenes por piratas. Ahora estamos en su barco."

Sally parpadeó varias veces. "Creo que preferiría estar inconsciente." Sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo. "No puedo creer que esto… esto nos haya pasado… a nosotras."

"Lo siento, Sally." Relena descansó su mejilla en el hombro de su compañera. "Mataron a la mayoría de la tripulación. Tenía que salvar al capitán… pero terminaron tomándonos en vez."

"Está bien, Relena. Estoy segura que tú… manejaste las cosas mucho mejor que las mujeres normales." Sally suspiró. "Qué planean hacer con nosotras?"

La respuesta de Relena fue suave. "Un rescate. Están tratando de enviarle un mensaje a Lord Kushrenada, pero por el momento, vamos a quedarnos aquí. Con ellos."

"Cuánto quieren?"

"Mil piezas de oro."

Sally levantó una ceja. "Ambiciosos, no? Bueno…" Ella arqueó su espalda, intentando en vano romper sus amarres. "Él pagará mucho para recuperar su barco, eso es seguro."

Relena frunció. "Su barco?"

"El *Lady Une*," le recordó Sally. "Ha habido este persistente rumor de que mientras servía a la Armada durante la rebelión, Lord Kushrenada conoció una mujer americana llamada Une. Quiso quedarse en América después de la guerra y casarse con ella, pero su padre le ordenó ir a Barbados para supervisar su plantación. Mayormente, la gente cree que no quería que su hijo se casara con un traidor. Aparentemente, ella enloqueció y murió. De aquí, el *Lady Une*. Él le dio el título por su muerte."

"Eso es tan triste," Relena frunció. "Pero… si amaba a esta mujer, por qué hizo este arreglo con mi hermano?"

Sally la miró. "Verdaderamente nunca has escuchado los detalles de lo que le pasó a tu hermano durante la guerra, verdad?" Cuando Relena no respondió, suspiró de nuevo. "Para hacer corta una larga historia, tu hermano se enfermó en el viaje de regreso a Inglaterra después de la derrota. Cuando pensó que estaba muriendo, le hizo prometer a Lord Kushrenada cuidar de ti. Supongo que no retractarse de eso, aún cuando Milliardo no murió, era lo honorable de hacer para Kushrenada."

"Honor." Relena miró el techo de madera de la pequeña cabina en la que fueron metidas ella y Sally. "Eso es algo que estoy segura no tenía."

No hubo tiempo para más conversación. La pequeña puerta se abrió de repente y el alto pirata con ojos verdes entró. "He venido a llevarlas a cubierta. Si quieren un poco de aire fresco."

Relena logró levantarse, sólo para mecerse con los movimientos del barco. "Eso es muy amable de ti."

El hombre apenas tuvo una reacción para su agradecimiento. Caminó y levantó a Sally. "Estás lastimada?" le preguntó él. "Me dijeron que golpeaste tu cabeza en un rollo de soga."

Ella frunció. "Estoy bien. Pero puedes decirle a tu amigo de cabello oscuro que la próxima vez que ponga sus manos en mi, será pateado en un lugar aún más sensible."

Relena pensó ver un brillo de diversión en el estoico rostro del hombre. "Vamos," les dijo.

Lo primero que Relena sintió mientras era ayudada a subir la escalera a la cubierta principal fue cómo el aire fresco a su alrededor había cambiado. Miró el mástil hacia el cielo el cual debería haber sido un azul puro, pintado con pequeñas motas blancas. Su corazón cayó cuando no vio nada sino gris.

"Viene una tormenta?" le preguntó al pirata.

"Podría ser. Probablemente una muy leve. Las bajaremos antes de que nos acerquemos."

"Nada de qué preocuparse, duquesa." Relena se giró para ver al pirata líder, Heero, afilando su espada. "Sólo una pequeña lluvia."

Ella enderezó sus hombros. "Nunca dije que estuviera asustada."

Heero bajó su espada y se acercó a su rehén. Ella pensó que iba a decirle algo más, pero desvió su mirada hacia el otro pirata. "Trowa, puedes darles algo de comer?" Trowa asintió y bajó de cubierta. Él miró a Relena. "Dudo que tu prometido pague mucho si mueres de hambre."

"Ciertamente no. De hecho…" Ella fue interrumpida por el sonido de un fuerte silbido arriba en el mástil. Las miradas de todos se levantaron para ver al pirata de cabello oscuro bajar. En unos minutos, aterrizó en cubierta en frente de ellos. El frunce de Sally reapareció.

"Reporta, Wufei." Ordenó Heero.

Los ovalados ojos de Wufei estaban preocupados. "Huracán," fue todo lo que dijo.

------

Relena nunca había estado tan agradecida por no haber comido. Estaba segura que si hubiese algo en su estómago, ciertamente habría regresado después de horas de rodar y tambalearse por lo que el barco pirata había enfrentado como resultado de la cercana tormenta.

Ella se acercó más a Sally mientras la cabina continuaba meciéndose y brincando. "No estoy segura que pueda soportar mucho más de esto."

La mujer asintió, luciendo verde. "Esperanzadamente, terminará pronto."

Después de un largo minuto de insoportable silencio, la puerta de la cabina se abrió, dejando entrar una corriente de aire frío y a un Heero completamente mojado. Relena y Sally se levantaron mientras él se precipitaba hacia ellas. Pasó una mano por su húmedo rostro y echó hacia atrás su cabello, salpicando gotas de agua sobre ellas. Agua fresca, notó Relena cuando lamió sus labios.

La camisa blanca de Heero se ceñía a cada músculo. Era la definición de un hombre perfectamente hecho. Algo que Relena nunca había visto antes. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas mientras agarraba sus hombros y la giraba.

Sally saltó cuando sacó un cuchillo de sus pantalones. "No la lastimes!" gritó ella.

Relena cerró sus ojos. Iba a matarla? Cuál era su propósito si no? "Heero," susurró ella, diciendo su nombre en voz alta por primera vez.

Él deslizó el cuchillo entre sus amarradas muñecas muy cuidadosamente. Con rápidos y fuertes movimientos, desenrolló las sogas hasta que pudo quitárselas. Relena se giró y cerró su mano sobre su muñeca lastimada. Heero ya estaba trabajando en las sogas de Sally.

"Por qué nos has soltado?" preguntó Relena.

Tormentosos ojos azules la miraron. "No obtendré ningún rescate si te ahogas." Él deslizó su cuchillo de nuevo en sus húmedos pantalones. Relena bajó la mirada e inmediatamente la subió. Su ropa abajo de su cintura también se ceñía y estaba lo sonrojada suficiente para un día. Heero retrocedió para subir. "Quédense aquí. No suban a cubierta a menos que les diga."

Cuando se fue, Sally la agarró. "El huracán debe estar acercándose. Creo que está muy preocupado."

Relena continuó frotando su adolorida muñeca. "Nos soltó… pero qué hay de los otros? El capitán… él y sus hombres también podrían ahogarse. Y ese hombre no se preocupará por ellos." Ella reunió sus faldas y avanzó hacia la puerta.

"No debes subir allá, Relena. Es peligroso!" Cuando su encargo ignoró la advertencia, Sally maldijo y la siguió a cubierta.

Ellas emergieron e instantáneamente fueron empapadas por la fuerte lluvia que azotaba el barco. Los mares, alguna vez tan azul, ahora estaban moteados de gris y verde oscuro. Truenos iluminaron el cielo por un momento, haciendo saltar a Relena. Pero más que retroceder, apretó sus dientes, se abrazó contra la lluvia y se tambaleó para encontrar sus pasos en la resbaladiza cubierta.

Alguien tomó su brazo, mucho más fuerte que el agarre de Sally. Fue girada para confrontar esos ojos Prusia una vez más.

"Te dije quedarte abajo." Su voz se elevó para ser escuchado sobre las olas y la lluvia.

Relena parpadeó para bloquear el agua de sus propios ojos. "No bajaré hasta que muestres la misma consideración con tus otros prisioneros como lo hiciste con nosotras." Húmedos mechones de cabello azotaban contra sus mejillas. "Quiero que liberes al capitán y a sus hombres."

Heero estudió su rostro por un largo momento. Determinada y seria, aún lograba ser distrayentemente hermosa. Finalmente, él tomó su mentón en su mano y giró su cabeza para que pudiera ver el otro extremo de la cubierta. "Qué ves?"

"Hombres… trabajando." Ella regresó su cabeza para zafarse de su agarre. "Ellos son…"

"Tu capitán y su tripulación, sí. Están ayudando a preparar el barco." Heero sacudió su cabeza. "En realidad pensaste que lo dejaría ahogarse."

Relena instantáneamente se avergonzó de sí misma. "Lo… lo siento. No pensé que…" Ella frunció. "Con toda franqueza, no me has dado muchas razones para pensar de ti como algo más que un asesino."

Heero levantó sus hombros. "Tal vez." Sus rasgos se endurecieron. "Demonios, ahora baja."

Su boca se desplomó ante la maldición. "Ciertamente no lo haré!"

Esta vez fue Sally quien haló de su brazo. "Relena… no seas tonta. Hagamos lo que dice."

"Quieres morir?" Le gritó Heero. "Porque si es así, por todos los medios…" Heero extendió sus brazos. "Quédate aquí!"

Una ola golpeó el barco, elevando agua y sobre la baranda. Relena se tragó un grito, pero se mantuvo de pie. "Tal vez podemos ayudar!"

Heero sacudió su cabeza incrédulo. "Ve abajo, duquesa. No hay una maldita cosa que puedas…"

"Cuidado!" Al otro lado de la cubierta, Trowa señaló tras ellos. Relena giró su cabeza. Una alta ola de agua avanzaba hacia ellos. Antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, embistió el barco. La cubierta se inundó, derribándolos a todos. Mientras el barco se ladeaba, Relena fue lanzada hacia la baranda. El brazo de Heero se extendió para agarrarla, pero lo pasó.

La baranda de madera detuvo su caída y la detuvo de caer por la borda. Cuando el barco se enderezó, Relena se levantó por la baranda y tosió para sacar el agua salada de su boca.

"Relena!!" La llamó Heero.

Sus ojos ardían tanto que todo lo que quería hacer era mantenerlos cerrados. Pero se obligó a abrirlos para verlo. Estaba aferrándose a las sogas con los otros. Extendía su mano, llamándola. El espacio entre ellos podrían haber sido millas. Relena dio un paso hacia él y soltó la baranda.

"Relena!!" gritó él de nuevo cuando otra ola se estrelló sobre el barco. Fue lo último que Relena escuchó antes de caer en el tempestuoso mar.

------

Hilde estaba completamente perdida de palabras. El hombre con cabello trenzado la miraba con un rostro tan amigable, y aún hizo una acusadora pregunta. Se obligó a recordar la misión. Un acto inútil. Al menos estaba usando el tipo de ropa correcto.

"Oh, gracias a dios me encontraron!" exclamó ella, sentándose en la cama. Lanzó sus brazos alrededor del extraño en lo que esperaba pasara como las acciones de una débil mujer. "Tenía miedo de morir aquí!"

El hombre no hizo movimiento para retirar sus brazos. En vez, ella sintió su pecho temblar con risa. "Muy fácil; nos encontramos. Por qué no me dices quién demonios eres y qué le pasó a este barco?"

Hilde se separó y frunció. No parecía estar particularmente preocupado por la damisela en desgracia que encontró. "Piratas," declaró finalmente. "Piratas llegaron… robaron nuestro barco! Mataron gente… y se llevaron a los otros!" Ella hundió su rostro en sus manos dramáticamente. "Fue horrible!"

"Hmm." Él tomó su afeitado mentón. "Eres un poco joven para ser una baronesa… no serías la hermana del Duque, verdad?"

Mentir terminaría con todo su propósito y estaba consecuentemente fuera de pregunta. Pero Hilde de repente tuvo la sensación de que su misión no iba a ser una fácil. "Soy… no, no soy. Soy… la… um… la Srta.… um… Hilde. Lady Hilde." Murmuró ella en sus manos.

Otro hombre entró en la habitación, rubio y vestido de alta costura. Hilde se asomó por sus dedos mientras el hombre trenzado caminaba hacia su compañero. Conversaron por un momento, dirigiendo varias miradas hacia ella, antes de que el hombre que la había despertado regresara a su lado.

"Lady Hilde, dijiste?" Él rascó la parte trasera de su espesa y castaña cabeza de cabello. "Extraño desde que el *Lady Une* sólo llevaba dos pasajeros femeninos. La baronesa y la hermana del Duque. Así que, la pregunta se mantiene." Él sonrió amplia pero peligrosamente. "Quién demonios eres?"

Hilde pensó rápidamente. Una de sus ideas pasó a ser de cuán satisfactorio se sentiría patear al hombre trenzado en un lugar que borrara para siempre la sonrisa de su cara. Finalmente, salió con una nueva historia. "Soy un polizón," confesó. "Me escondí cuando llegaron los piratas y no me encontraron." Ella miró a los hombres con amplios ojos. "Los escuché diciendo que iban a retener a la hermana del Duque por un rescate! Luego dejaron este barco a la deriva…" su cabeza se agachó con burlona pena.

Una confortante mano descansó en su hombro. Hilde levantó sus ojos, esperando ver amabilidad y compasión. El hombre trenzado sacudió su cabeza, sus ojos violeta brillaban. "Tal vez tu tercera historia sea la verdad."

"Pero… yo…"

Él la interrumpió. "Soltaste el ancla. Imaginaría que tú sola. Una vez más. Quién… eres… tú?"

Oh sí. Sólo una rápida patada, pensó ella. Que satisfactorio.

------

Heero dejó de respirar por un largo minuto después de que Relena desapareció sobre el borde del barco. Tan pronto como pudo, se alejo de las sogas. "Voy tras ella!" le gritó a Trowa y a Wufei.

Su compañero chino sacudió su cabeza. "Se fue, Heero. No hay caso!"

La otra mujer, la Baronesa, le rogó. "Por favor… debes intentarlo!" Se giró hacia Wufei. "No lo detengas de intentarlo!!"

"Si se hubiesen quedado abajo, esto no habría pasado!" Espetó Wufei.

Heero los ignoró. "Trowa! Prepara el bote. Podría necesitar que lo bajes!"

Trowa asintió y miró al cielo, parpadeando ante la lluvia. "Los rayos se están acercando. Ten cuidado!"

Su líder se tambaleó y alcanzó la baranda antes de la próxima ola. Con una larga soga, se conectó en la baranda, tomó un enorme respiro y se lanzó al océano.

El agua estaba sorprendentemente cálida. Debajo de la superficie, el ruido de la tormenta desapareció y todo lo que escuchaba eran los pensamientos dentro de su propia cabeza.

*Resiste, duquesa. Voy por ti.*

Heero abrió sus ojos, apenas haciendo una mueca ante la ardiente sal. Después de toda una vida en el océano, se había entrenado para ver bajo el agua. Pero el adquirido talento era inútil para él; apenas podía ver su propia mano en el oscuro mar.

Salió a la superficie por aire. "Relena!" gritó él, escupiendo una bocanada de agua. "Respóndeme, Relena!"

La respuesta fue leve, pero persistente. "Heero… Heero!"

Pisoteando agua, se giró, buscando el rostro que correspondiera a la voz. La ubicó, a varias yardas, luchando por mantener su cabeza sobre la superficie. Inhalando, se sumergió bajo el agua y nadó tan rápido como pudo hacia ella.

Cuando salió a la superficie de nuevo, captó un vistazo de ella mientras perdía su lucha y se hundía. "Relena!" Él se sumergió de nuevo y abrió sus ojos. Sólo estaba a unos pies, pero hundiéndose con el peso de sus enaguas. Heero alcanzó por ella, atrapando una manotada de húmedo cabello. Tiró, arrastrando su cuerpo hacia el suyo. Su rostro emergió del agua, pero no comenzó a respirar.

La soga conectándolo a la baranda se tensó. Él gruñó de dolor mientras se apretaba en su bajo torso. Al menos ahora estaban a treinta pies del barco. Con su brazo firmemente alrededor de su cintura, Heero comenzó a halarlos de regreso, usando la soga como guía. Cuando estuvieron a veinte pies de su meta, el cielo se iluminó con una masiva descarga de luz.

Para su suerte, no golpeó el agua, sino el mástil del *Tempest's Wing*. Tuvo suficiente tiempo para sumergirlos bajo el agua antes de que el mástil explotara en llamas. Para cuando salieron de nuevo, el fuego se había extendido por el mástil casi hacia la cubierta. Heero rápidamente se soltó de la soga y curvó sus brazos alrededor de su pecho, soportando el inconsciente cuerpo de Relena contra el suyo.

La tarea de sostenerse y a otro sobre el agua era dura, pero pateaba sus piernas y lo enfrentó. Piensa en el dinero, se decía. Si ella muere, no lo tendrás.

Pero incluso Heero Yuy no era lo ciego suficiente para creer que el dinero era su única razón para cumplir su promesa en lo que a Relena se refería.

Justo cuando su inmensurable fuerza estuvo por ceder, Heero sintió manos levantándolo a un bote. Mientras Trowa lo halaba por el borde, Wufei agarró a Relena. Ambos aterrizaron en el fondo del bote como plomo. Heero tosió dos veces antes de alcanzar por Relena.

Al otro extremo del bote, Sally era la imagen del pánico. "Ella no está… por favor di que no está…"

Heero echó hacia atrás la cabeza de la joven y después de un momento de titubeo, colocó su boca sobre la suya. Sopló varios respiros rápidos antes de presionar su oído en su pecho. Después de un intento más, Relena emitió un vital tosido. Él giró su cabeza al lado para dejarla vaciar sus pulmones del agua salada. Cuando estuvo seguro de que iba a estar bien, la atención de Heero se desvió a su barco.

El *Tempest's Wing* estaba envuelto en llamas. Permaneció inmóvil mientras observaba a su vida quemarse y luego, comenzar a hundirse lentamente en el Caribe. Una sencilla lágrima brotó con las gotas de agua salada goteando de su cabello.

Él miró a sus amigos. "El capitán y la tripulación?"

Trowa sacudió su cabeza. "Saltaron. Locos bastardos."

La tormenta ya había comenzado a subsidiar. Había llegado, hizo su daño y continuó, dejando a cinco personas en un pequeño bote en medio del vasto océano.

------

Continuará…


	6. Capítulo 6

**SILUETEADO POR EL MAR**

(_Silhouetted by the Sea_)

Por Kristen Elizabeth

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 6

------

Londres

"Algo interesante llegó con el correo hoy."

Lucrezia levantó la mirada del recién nacido infante acunado en sus brazos y le dio una perpleja mirada a su esposo. "Qué es, amor?"

Milliardo Peacecraft sonrió y se sentó en una silla junto a su esposa e hijo. "Una carta de Relena."

Los ojos de su esposa se abrieron con excitación y se humedecieron con sus lágrimas. "De Relena? Oh… cómo está?"

"No la he leído todavía." Él sacó el doblado pergamino de su bata. "La leo en voz alta?" Lucrezia asintió enfáticamente y levantó al bebé hacia su hombro.

Milliardo rompió el sello, desdobló el desgastado papel y aclaró su garganta. "Septiembre 24, 1789. Querido Milliardo y Lucrezia. Mientras escribo esta carta, nuestro barco se aproxima rápidamente a América, llevando a un final la primera parte de mi viaje. Aún, no puedo pensar más allá de Savannah. Todo lo que deseo hacer es dejar este barco, así sean unas horas. Los mares han sido rudos conmigo y la Baronesa, pero hemos soportado. Hablando de mí, la promesa de verlos, a mi familia, algún día es, a veces, la única idea alimentándome. Cuando me detengo a pensar en cuántos años podrían ser; es todo lo que puedo hacer para evitar llorar." Él se detuvo y levantó la mirada cuando escuchó un delicado sollozo. "Lu?"

"Lo siento," susurró ella. Besó la mejilla de su hijo y tomó un respiro. "Continúa."

Él continuó. "Por favor no piensen que estoy llena de nada sino miseria. Hay una vaga sensación de alegría que no puedo negar. Ver América y luego, Barbados. Es una aventura que pocos tienen la oportunidad de experimentar." Milliardo miró de nuevo a su esposa. "Ves, Lu? Está bien."

Lucrezia cerró sus ojos y se aferró a su bebé. "Por favor lee, Milliardo."

Después de una pausa, hizo lo que le pidió. "Esta será mi única carta hasta que alcance Barbados. Escribiré de nuevo tan pronto como pueda. En otras palabras, después del matrimonio. Lo único que odio y que ensombrece completamente la alegría de la aventura. Aún, tengo que decirte, Milliardo, que mi corazón te ha perdonado. Mi cabeza lo hará algún día. Los amo a ambos grandemente. Estoy segura que mi sobrino o sobrina ya ha llegado al mundo; le mando mi amor y mis mejores deseos. Por favor, dile al bebé que su tía al otro lado del mar piensa en él o ella constantemente." La garganta de Milliardo se cerró. "Con todo mi amor, Relena."

Lucrezia abrió sus ojos. El mentón de su esposo descansaba en su pecho; la carta en sus manos amenazaba con arrugarse bajo la presión que aplicó en ella. "Milliardo…"

"Me equivoqué, Lu?" Su cabeza se levantó. "Me equivoqué al prometérsela a Treize? Y luego al reforzar esa promesa?"

Ella mordió su labio inferior por un momento antes de responder. "Hiciste lo que pensaste era lo mejor para ella. Y parte de ella te ha perdonado. Creo que es todo lo que puedes pedir por el momento, mi amor."

Él asintió. "Treize la tratará bien. Nunca deseará nada." Lucrezia contuvo su lengua. Estaba equivocado. La única cosa que a su cuñada le faltaría en el matrimonio con Treize Kushrenada sería amor. El corazón de Treize se había perdido con otra mucho antes.

El bebé en sus brazos gimoteó. Lucrezia palpó suavemente su espalda. "No llores, James." Le susurró ella al niño. "Tu tía Relena va a estar bien. Estoy segura que ya está en Barbados, preparándose para su boda."

Sus palabras no sólo consolaron al pequeño James, sino a su padre también. Milliardo se levantó, presionó un beso en los labios de su esposa y gentilmente tocó la suave y calva cabeza de su hijo. "Te amo," le dijo a ella antes de retirarse a su estudio.

"Y yo a ti," dijo ella suavemente. Sus ojos se levantaron hacia el candelabro de cristal sobre su cabeza, encendido con cien pequeñas llamas. "Te extrañamos, Relena. Donde sea que estés, espero que duermas bien esta noche."

------

El sonido del océano despertó a Relena de un irregular sueño. Pero fue la sensación de dura madera contra su espalda lo que la hizo sentarse abruptamente. Su cabeza comenzó a punzar instantáneamente.

Heero estaba sentado a su lado en el bote, mirando hacia el llano horizonte. Se giró para mirarla mientras despertaba. "Te duele algo?"

Relena sacudió su cabeza lo suficiente para indicarle que no. "Sally está bien?"

"Estoy bien, Relena," respondió Sally desde el otro extremo del bote. "Sólo sedienta."

El pirata chino le frunció a la Baronesa. "Ya te dije, no hay agua."

"Lo sé!" Ella lo miró. "Es horriblemente irónico que estemos rodeados completamente por ella, pero no podamos beber una gota!"

Relena miró alrededor, desconsuelo sintió cuando todo lo que vio fue el mar. Sus ojos se llenaron con cálidas lágrimas. "Entonces es inútil. Verdad?" Ella miró a Heero. "Sin agua… vamos a morir."

"Nadie se está muriendo todavía," respondió Heero. "Hay un par de islas a las que debemos estar cerca. Las he visto en otros viajes. Si podemos llegar a una de ellas, estaremos bien."

"Pero si no podemos…" ella miró sus manos.

Hubo un silencio por un largo minuto. Trowa miró hacia el sol mientras una solitaria nube pasaba sobre él, brindando una breve sombra. "Si no vemos una de esas islas para el mediodía, debemos comenzar a remar hacia el oeste?" le preguntó a Heero.

Heero levantó sus hombros. "Tendremos que ver." Él captó a Relena por el rabillo de sus ojos mientras alcanzaba sobre el bote para meter su mano en el agua. "Relena! No!" Él agarró su brazo y lo puso a salvo.

Relena tragó espeso cuando un triángulo gris se deslizó por el agua donde sus dedos habían estado justo antes de desaparecer bajo la superficie. "Qué era…"

"Tiburón," dijo Wufei de mala gana. "Por lo menos ha habido uno de ellos siguiéndonos desde el amanecer."

Heero liberó su brazo. "Mantén tus manos en el bote si quieres conservarlas."

"Realmente vamos a morir aquí," murmuró Sally. "Si no por falta de agua, entonces por las criaturas del agua."

La mano que casi había perdido temblaba violentamente. Relena levantó sus rodillas hacia su pecho, sin notar las enaguas que había perdido durante la tormenta. La modestia no se ajustaba a una situación de vida o muerte. Por instancia, no pareció importar, cuando enfrentaba el prospecto de morir, que la camisa de Heero se hubiese rasgado, revelando un bronceado y musculoso hombro.

Por el contrario, Heero no dejaba que sus pensamientos profundizaran en el hecho de que por sus rotas y faltantes faldas, toda la pierna derecha de Relena hacia su muslo estuviera expuesta. Fue sólo cuando notó a Trowa mirándola que se molestó.

"Deberías cubrirte," le dijo Heero, rudamente, señalando su pierna.

Sonrojándose furiosamente, Relena haló lo que quedaba de sus faldas hasta que sólo su pie desnudo estuvo visible. "Podría darte el mismo consejo," dijo ella, cortamente.

Él tiró de lo sobrante de su propia ropa. "No es de extrañar que fueras enviada al otro lado del mundo. Yo hubiese hecho lo mismo si fuera tu hermano," espetó él.

No sintió nada de la satisfacción que buscó cuando su encantador rostro se derrumbó bajo el peso de sus palabras. Heero la observó bajar su cabeza, después de un momento, sus delgados hombros comenzaron a temblar. Una punzada de algo parecido a la culpa atravesó su pecho. Él tragó y desvió la mirada. Varios minutos después, se levantó, meciendo el bote.

Wufei sujetó ambos lados para estabilizarlos. "Qué demonios estás haciendo, Yuy?"

El brazo se disparó, señalando un punto varias millas adelante. "Tierra," les dijo. Su rostro esbozó una verdadera sonrisa. "Puedo ver tierra."

------

"Duo… realmente tenías que amarar sus manos *y* sus pies?" Quatre miró por la cubierta hacia el pequeña masa de verde y dorada seda brocada.

El hombre de trenza se encogió. "Es una pirata." Frunció. "Y me pateó en las bolas."

Con cuidado, Quatre escondió su risa detrás del puño de su abrigo. "Tiene espíritu de fuego. Pero tal vez pudieras dejarla usar sus piernas? Es lo caballeroso de hacer. Va a llevarnos con la Baronesa y la hermana del Duque, después de todo."

Duo enrolló el mapa que había estado estudiando y lo regresó al tubo de cuero. "Me veo como si me importara la caballerosidad?" Él observó la ceja de Quatre levantarse con decepción. Suspiró. "Bien. Pero si me patea otra vez, la pequeña pirata camina por la tabla."

Él se acercó a la joven con cautela, como una criatura herida. Sus ojos, detrás de la cortina de desordenados mechones negros, lo miraron. "Aún deseas que estuviera muerto, mi lady?" dijo él.

Hilde continuó su infructuoso forcejeo contra sus amarres. "Un millón de veces! Ahora déjame ir!!"

"Tut, tut." Duo le sacudió un dedo. "Eres una pirata confesa. Debería dejarte tener libertad en este barco?"

"Obviamente no podría hacer mucho con quince hombres." Hilde sonrió traviesa. "O temes por tus bolas?"

Duo parpadeó antes de comenzar a reír. "Una chica que dice 'bolas'. Creo que desataré tus pies por eso." Su sonrisa cayó. "Sólo recuerda, no dudaré en tirarte por la borda si lo intentas otra vez."

Hilde lo dejó remover las sogas de sus pies. "Qué tan cerca estamos de mis amigos?"

"No debe ser mucho." Él la miró. "A menos que estés equivocada."

Su temperamento flameó. "No estoy equivocada! Podría encontrar a Heero en cualquier lugar. Demonios, he estado siguiéndolo desde que tenía cuatro años!"

"Qué lengua tan sucia," comentó Duo, haciendo a un lado las sogas. "De una niña tan pequeña."

"Realmente no piensas que soy pequeña," le dijo Hilde, confiada. "Te vi mirando mis senos."

"Qué senos?"

El pie de Hilde se disparó, pero Duo logró quitarse de su camino antes de que hiciera contacto con su bajo cuerpo. "Quieres ser lanzada por la borda para nadar con los tiburones?"

"Sería mejor que quedarme aquí como tu prisionera!"

Duo agarró sus delgados tobillos con una mano y los sujetó. Se arrodilló junto a ella y se le dirigió en voz baja. "Hay mujeres en el mundo que *me* pagarían para ser mis prisioneras por una noche. Considérate afortunada."

"Me considero desafortunada," escupió Hilde. "Y esas mujeres deben ser encerradas en el más cercano…"

"Duo!" Quatre corrió por la cubierta hacia el hombre trenzado y la pequeña pirata. "Duo… ven y mira. La tripulación ha visto algo."

El humor de Hilde se aligeró instantáneamente. "El *Tempest's Wing*!!"

Quatre lamió sus labios. "Sólo dale un vistazo, Duo."

Ella observó mientras los hombres cruzaban hacia la baranda del barco. Sus conversación estaba fuera de su rango auditivo y estando sentada en la cubierta, no podía ver lo que estaban discutiendo. Cuando Duo se giró, su rostro estaba perturbadoramente caído.

"Qué pasa?" le preguntó. "Puedes ver el barco?"

Sin decir nada, Duo la ayudó a levantarse y la sostuvo del brazo mientras la guiaba hacia la baranda. Hilde miró hacia el agua y su corazón se derrumbó hacia su estómago. Ninguno de ellos habló por largo rato hasta que Duo dijo, "Lo siento."

Sobre las azules aguas donde había visto a Heero y sus amigos, había piezas de pecios quemados y deformados. Tablas de madera, cajones, barriles. Pero nada más grande que ella. Todo eso quedó del *Tempest's Wing*.

Hilde sacudió su cabeza. "Eso… no… no puede ser…" Ella giró su cabeza para mirar a Duo. "No son ellos!! Heero no está… NO!!!" gritó ella.

Duo haló a la joven contra él por apoyo. Sólo luchó con él por un breve momento antes de entregarse a su pena. Sus lágrimas humedecieron el negro algodón de su camisa. Él la rodeó con sus brazos; una mano alcanzó para acariciar sus desordenados rizos. Eran tan suaves como la seda. El cabello de una mujer; algo casi olvidado.

"Está bien," le dijo él mientras continuaba llorando contra su hombro. "Está bien."

Pero no estaba bien para Hilde. Ahora estaba, como siempre había temido que estaría, sola en el mundo.

------

"Casi estamos… ahí," jadeó Heero, levantando el remo en sus manos para otra remada. "Vamos…"

Wufei hizo por agarrar el remo. "Heero, toma un descanso. Vas a desmayarte antes de que podamos golpear el arrecife."

El pirata líder sacudió su cabeza y levantó su hombro para secar su sudorosa mejilla. "Cambia con Trowa, Wufei. Tenemos que continuar."

Al otro extremo del bote, Relena apretó la mano de Sally. "Casi lo logramos, Sally," susurró ella.

La mujer asintió y pasó una seca lengua sobre sus labios. "Y sólo tomó… dos días." Su voz estaba tan seca como su boca.

Escuchando su comentario mientras reemplazaba a Trowa en el remo opuesto a Heero, Wufei sacudió su cabeza. "Siento que no hubiese sido lo pronto suficiente para ti, mujer. Tal vez si tomaras un turno. O eso lastimaría tus manos?"

Él fue ignorado. "Heero dice que hay una buena probabilidad de que haya agua fresca en la isla," le dijo Relena. "No vamos a morir, Sally. Vamos a vivir."

"Espero que tú vivas, Relena." Sally cerró sus ojos ante la fuerte luz del sol. "No estoy segura de mi."

"No te atrevas a hablar de esa forma." Relena golpeó levemente las mejillas de Sally hasta que abrió sus ojos. "Simplemente no puedes dejarme sin chaperona con esos hombres."

Las comisuras de los secos labios de Sally se levantaron ante el razonamiento de la joven. "Por supuesto que no. Sin embargo… no creo que te importaría si fuera con ese líder suyo. Verdad?"

El rostro de Relena se enrojeció. "Eso no tiene sentido," mintió ella. "Y baja más tu voz cuando digas esas cosas. Es lo arrogante suficiente como es."

Heero no escuchó nada de la conversación. Finalmente alcanzaron el arrecife de coral rodeando la isla y no estaban a más de cien pies de la playa. Él remó más rápido, ignorando sus adoloridos brazos y el sudor que pegaba su camisa a su pecho y espalda.

Su mirada se desvió hacia Wufei. Con cada remada que daba el chino, hacía una mueca de dolor. Heero bajó la mirada; el lado de la camisa negra de Wufei estaba aplastada a su costado, húmeda con lo que sólo podía ser sangre.

"Estás herido," le dijo a Wufei.

El otro hombre gruñó y continuó remando. "No es nada."

"Cuánto tiempo ha estado sangrando?"

"La remada abrió la herida. Estaré bien," respondió Wufei, su voz en un tono de advertencia.

Ellos remaron en silencio por varios minutos más hasta que pasaron el arrecife de coral y rápidamente se acercaban a la playa. Cuando juzgó que el agua estaba a la altura de su cadera, Heero saltó y comenzó a arrastrar el bote más cerca a la orilla. Trowa se le unió, pero Wufei se quedó. Sangre en el agua no sería sabio.

En cuestión de minutos, Relena sintió la madera bajo sus piernas rozar la arena. Cerrando sus ojos para contener unas lágrimas, hizo una pequeña oración de agradecimiento. Algo tocó su hombro. Era Heero, extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a salir del bote. Ella la tomó tentativamente y pisó tierra seca. Después de dos días sin caminar, sus rodillas casi ceden bajo ella.

Heero la estabilizó antes de que pudiera caer. Relena miró su apuesto rostro. Sus mechones estaban pegados a su frente con sudor y dos días de barba cubría su mentón. Maldito. Aún era guapo.

Ella era muy ligera en sus brazos, pero parecía ajustarse tan perfectamente. Su mentón estaba levantado; sus ojos azules confiados y agradecidos, asombrados y confundidos. Heero aclaró su garganta y se separó. "Baronesa…" él alcanzó en el bote por la mano de Sally. "Vamos."

La promesa de tocar tierra había revivido a Sally. Estaba sentada derecha en el bote. "Sácalo primero," le dijo a Heero, señalando a Wufei. "Tenemos que detener su hemorragia."

Wufei frunció y sostuvo su costado. "Fuera del bote, mujer."

Sally se levantó y colocó sus manos en sus caderas. "Bien." Enteramente sola, bajó y una vez que se ajustó a la tierra, se giró hacia él. "Ahora vas a bajar o vas a desangrarte hasta morir en el bote?"

"Pensé que dijiste que te estabas muriendo hace un momento," gruñó Wufei, saliendo del bote con cuidado.

"No vas a deshacerte de mi tan fácilmente." Sally alcanzó por su camisa. "Déjame ver tu herida."

Wufei se tambaleó lejos de ella. "No necesito ayuda!"

Los ojos de Sally se fruncieron. "Cuando mi esposo vivía, fui responsable de toda su casa, además de la mayoría de las familias granjeras alrededor de nuestra mansión. He tratado cada herida posible y soy completamente capaz de cuidar de ti."

"No pedí que me cuidaras!"

"Bueno, vas a necesitar mi ayuda, así que levanta tu camisa y déjame darle un vistazo!"

En algún lugar en el curso de su discusión, la cabeza de Relena comenzó a darle vueltas. Era de dos días sin comida o agua o el dominante prospecto de estar atrapada en una isla desierta, no lo sabía. Pero antes de que pudiera detenerlo, sus piernas cedieron. No estaba muy segura, pero esperaba que fueran los brazos de Heero los que la atraparon antes de que pudiera golpear la arena.

------

Algo frío y húmedo bajaba en su boca. Relena abrió sus ojos sólo para encontrar a Heero mirándola con preocupación. Su palma estaba curvada mientras derramaba una manotada de agua fresca entre sus secos labios.

"Relena… traga," le dijo él.

Ella hizo lo que le indicó, su garganta pegajosa con la repentina humedad. Después de otra manotada, se sintió para levantar su cabeza. "Heero," susurró ella. "Grac…" Lo último de la palabra no salió mientras comenzaba a llorar suavemente.

Heero se sorprendió más que cuando secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas. "Hemos encontrado un arroyo de agua fresca y Trowa está buscando comida. Te sentirás mejor una vez que hayas comido algo."

Relena comenzó a sentarse, notando que estaba recostada en los brazos de Heero, por sus muslos doblados. Sus faldas se habían abierto de nuevo y podía sentir la cálida brisa del océano contra su desnuda piel. "Cuánto tiempo estuve… dormida?"

"Unas horas," le dijo él. "El sol se está poniendo, pero Wufei está construyendo un refugio."

"Ustedes trabajan rápido." Ella presionó una mano en su plano estómago. "Supongo que sabes qué hacer en cualquier situación."

Heero tragó. El cuerpo de su vestido se había aflojado sobre su apretado corsé, amenazando con exponer más de sus senos de lo permitido. "Casi," respondió él. Aclarando su garganta, la recostó en la arena. "Quédate aquí y bebe esto en pequeños sorbos." Él colocó medio coco vacío lleno de agua en su mano. "Te enfermarás si la bebes toda de una sola vez."

Sin esperar por una respuesta, Heero se levantó y partió a buscar a Trowa. Ella lo perturbaba, pero no era realmente ella, notó. Era la forma como se sentía a su alrededor. Ella tocó algo dentro de él que nadie había hecho. No era lo protectivo que se sentía con Hilde, aunque tenía el deseo de cuidarla de todo mal. Era admiración, entretención y exasperación.

Y deseo.

Pero no sería amor, se dijo mientras se unía a Trowa en la búsqueda por cocos. No podía ser. A pesar de que fueran rescatados, ella era una dama. Inmaculada y educada. Él no ensuciaría sus manos con sus pecados. Sin importar lo que su cuerpo quisiera, el sentido común prevalecería.

Relena Peacecraft, su duquesa, estaba completamente fuera de su alcance.

------

Continuará…


	7. Capítulo 7

**SILUETEADO POR EL MAR**

(_Silhouetted by the Sea_)

Por Kristen Elizabeth

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 7

------

Hilde levantó su cabeza de la almohada de plumas en la pequeña cama que Duo le había dado para dormir. Ahora estaba mojada con sus lágrimas después de horas de llanto. Cada vez que pensaba que no tenía más lágrimas, pensaba en Wufei o Trowa o Heero… y los sollozos aumentaban una vez más.

Parte de ella se rehusaba a aceptar que estaban muertos. Porque si lo aceptaba, entonces qué le pasaría a ella? No había estado sola desde que tenía cuatro años. Sólo tenía vagos recuerdos de ser encontrada por un Heero de ocho años en las calles de Philadelphia. Desde ese día, se había vuelto su guardián oficial, protegiéndola de los niños mayores de la calle y asegurándose de que cuando robara comida, ella tuviera la mayoría para comer. Era su hermano, en espíritu, más que de sangre.

Su rostro se arrugó en agonía. Y ahora se había ido, junto con los otros dos miembros de su extrañamente formada familia, Trowa y Wufei. No los vería otra vez y nunca tendría la oportunidad para decirle a Heero lo mucho que lo amaba.

No podía quedarse más con su sufrimiento. Necesitaba salir de la pequeña cabina. Cuando era pequeña y se asustaba en medio de la noche, siempre podía ir con Heero. Habían compartido la misma cobija por años, hermano mayor y hermana menor. No había nadie a quien acudir por consuelo en esta horrible noche.

El borde del pijama que había sacado de los baúles de la duquesa cayó al suelo mientras se levantaba y salió de la cabina. Sus pequeños pies hicieron poco ruido mientras avanzaba por el angosto y oscuro corredor que la llevaría a cubierta. Pero en vez de subir la escalera, pausó en frente de la puerta de la cabina del capitán. La habitación de Duo. Tan enfurecedor y disgustante como lo encontraba, su compañía era mejor que estar sola.

Entró en la habitación tan tranquilamente como fuera posible. Con la luz de la luna brillando por la escotilla, apenas podía distinguir a Duo, tendido en su cama. Su pecho desnudo, con su larga trenza sobre él, subía y bajaba al tiempo con su profunda respiración.

Era la luz de la luna o la vista de sus expuestos músculos o su propia soledad lo que llevó a Hilde a quitarse el pijama de Relena. Cayó al suelo en una pila de algodón. Tomando un profundo respiro, cruzó la habitación y gateó en la cama de Duo.

------

El contacto de piel desnuda contra la suya despertó a Duo de un ligero sueño. Cuando abrió sus ojos y vio a una desnuda Hilde sentada a horcajadas en sus caderas, se sentó de golpe, golpeando su cabeza contra la madera de la litera de arriba.

"Oww!" gritó él, sujetando su cabeza. "Qué de… qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?"

Hilde recostó su cabeza en su pecho. "No podía dormir," susurró ella.

Él se relajó un poco, tanto como cualquier hombre podría con una joven muy ligera y muy desnuda presionada contra él. "Esto es lo que siempre haces cuando no puedes dormir?"

Una cálida lágrima se deslizó de su ojo por su estómago. "Cuando no podía dormir, Heero siempre me dejaba dormir con él."

Duo miró la madera suspendida sobre ellos. "Entonces… él es más que sólo el líder de tu pequeña banda de piratas, eh? Es tu compañero de cama?"

Hilde asintió contra su pecho. "Ha cuidado de mi desde que era muy pequeña. Cuatro años."

"Y…" Duo aclaró su garganta; su cuerpo estaba comenzando a responder en una forma que pronto ella notaría. Habían pasado dos años desde que había estado con una mujer. "Qué edad tienes?"

"Dieciséis," respondió ella. "Estoy incomodándote?"

Duo apretó sus dientes. "No tienes idea. Pero entonces, supongo que sí. Probablemente haces esto todo el tiempo con tu líder."

Hilde se sentó tranquilamente. Su piel era blanca como la leche a la luz de la luna; sus senos, supuso, serían una perfecta manotada. "Hacer qué?"

Él parpadeó. "Um… espera. Un momento." Después de un respiro, continuó. "Duermes con este Heero… pero no te acuestas con él?"

"No entiendo." Hilde sacudió su cabeza, sus masculinos rizos rozaron sus orejas. "Qué quieres decir?"

Duo maldijo por lo bajo. Estaba sentado debajo de una virgen deliciosamente desnuda. "Nadie te ha tocado, verdad?"

"Puedo vencer a Trowa en una primera pelea," dijo Hilde. "No me ha dejado ganar más. Digo…" Su labio inferior tembló. "No solía hacerlo. Supongo que no podré derrotarlo otra vez."

Él silenciosamente maldijo a Dios por la situación. No era parte de su trabajo iniciar a una inocente. Miró su inmaculado y floreciente cuerpo de arriba abajo. Pensándolo mejor… tal vez debería agradecerle a Dios. Profundamente.

"Está bien," dijo él finalmente. "Tienes opción. Puedes dormir conmigo esta noche. Pero…" Él alcanzó para tocar un rizo de seda negra. "Será a *mi* manera. No como solías hacerlo. Aprenderás muchas cosas nuevas y experimentarás muchas sensaciones nuevas."

Algo en la forma como dijo las palabras produjo un escalofrío en su espina. Desconocido para Hilde, pero para el placer de Duo, sus pezones se endurecieron. "Cuál es mi otra opción?"

Él levantó sus hombros. "Regresar a tu propia cama." Sus dedos bajaron por su garganta. "Estás lista para ser una mujer o quieres quedarte como una niña?"

Después de un momento de contemplación, Hilde dio su respuesta. "Muéstrame tu forma de dormir."

------

Después de comer varios pedazos de coco y una extraña fruta que Heero había llamado un plátano, Relena se sintió mucho mejor y lo fuerte suficiente para ayudar a reunir leña para la fogata con Sally. Con las ramas que encontraron, los hombres construyeron una gran fogata hacia la playa, junto al improvisado refugio que Wufei había hecho. Relena se sorprendió de cómo el aire se enfriaba una vez que el sol se ponía y estaba muy agradecida por el calor del fuego.

Al otro lado de la fogata, Heero estaba sentado en la arena, cortando un trozo de madera con su cuchillo. Relena lo observó entre las danzantes llamas por un largo minuto. Sally estaba dormida en la arena junto a ella, su cabeza amortiguada en una almohada de hojas de banano. Wufei y Trowa también estaban dormidos sentados, espalda contra espalda para evitar que la herida de Wufei, vendada con trozos de las enaguas de Sally, se llenara de tierra.

Con cuidado, como para no despertar a nadie, Relena se levantó y rodeó el fuego. "Qué estás haciendo?" le preguntó al pirata líder.

Él no levantó la mirada de su trabajo. "Una lanza de pescar. No podemos vivir de cocos para siempre."

Relena se sentó junto a él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su alto torso. "Eso significa que piensas que estaremos aquí mucho tiempo?"

"Ansiosa de llegar a tu prometido, duquesa?"

Ella parpadeó ante su rudo tono después de toda la amabilidad que le había mostrado desde la tormenta. "En realidad, no. No lo estoy." Si Heero se interesó, lo escondió muy bien. Ella continuó a pesar de su silencio. "Fue una promesa entre mi hermano y Lord Kushrenada. No tuve opinión en el asunto." Relena sonrió cansadamente. "Por supuesto, raramente tengo algo que decir en los asuntos de mi vida excepto para elegir mi vestido del día."

"Después de que hayas recogido sobras de comida de los basureros, puedes quejarte de tu vida," respondió él, bruscamente.

Relena observó sus rápido y furiosos cortes. "Debo disculparme por haber nacido en la vida en la que nací?"

"No más de lo que yo debo disculparme por no sentir lástima hacia una niña que nunca ha conocido el hambre o el dolor, pero aún espera mi simpatía."

Ella parpadeó las repentinas lágrimas. "No entiendo… por qué de repente eres tan… tan odioso conmigo. Fueron las cosas que dije en la calle de Savannah? O algo después de eso?" Heero continuó con su trozo de madera. "Al menos podrías decirme para que sepa por qué me desprecias tanto?" Aún, se rehusó a hablar. "Es porque soy inglesa? O sólo porque mi familia tiene dinero? O es porque mi cabello es rubio?" Su voz se elevó. "Qué es, Heero?!"

Heero le apuntó su cuchillo. "Lo único que odio es ser molestado. Vete a dormir y déjame en paz."

Relena apretó sus temblorosas manos y se levantó sobre temblorosas rodillas. "Si eso es lo que quieres. Buenas noches." Con la cabeza en alto, regresó rodeando el fuego, para acostarse junto a Sally.

Él miró su pulgar y la herida que había hecho el cuchillo cuando lo deslizó en su carne momentos atrás. Un hilo carmesí bajó por su mano y salpicó formas en la arena. Fijando sus hombros y bloqueando emociones indeseadas, continuó trabajando en su lanza durante la noche.

------

Nadie nunca le había enseñado a Duo Maxwell cómo hacerle el amor a una virgen. Su propia virginidad le había sido entregada a una bustona prostituta llamada Martha en víspera de su décimo cuarto cumpleaños. Hasta su encarcelamiento, había disfrutado de la compañía de muchas más de las colegas de Martha, sin mencionar varias esposas bien y aburridas de dueños de plantaciones, un par de sus hijas e incluso algunas isleñas que amaban su piel blanca y suave cabello.

Pero ninguna de ellas había sido inmaculada antes de que entrara en sus camas. Y ninguna de ellas le habían dicho qué esperar si tomaba una virgen. Mientras observaba temblar el desnudo cuerpo de Hilde con nerviosa anticipación, no teniendo idea de qué esperar, Duo decidió que definitivamente no procedería como si estuviera en la cama de una mujer experimentada.

Lo primero que hizo fue decirle acostarse. La suave frente de Hilde se arrugó. "Por qué?" preguntó ella.

"Es más fácil," le dijo él. Cuando accedió y cambió sus posiciones, bajó sus labios hacia los suyos. Comenzando lento, él besó la comisura de su boca hasta que sus labios se separaron. Él incrementó la presión de sus besos, separando sus labios con su lengua. Los ojos de Hilde se abrieron cuando su lengua tocó la suya. Él no se moderó y un calor se extendió por su bajo cuerpo. Ella cerró sus ojos y dejó a Duo besarla.

Él retiró sus labios de los suyos. "Sabes inocente." Sus dedos trazaron su lleno labio inferior antes de besarla otra vez, más fuerte y más apasionadamente. Esta vez, sabiendo qué esperar, Hilde deslizó su lengua en su boca. Él sonrió contra sus labios. "Eso es," susurró entre besos.

El calor en su cuerpo aumentaba con cada beso. Él estaba acostado sobre ella; su rodilla entre sus muslos. Lo único separando sus cuerpos eran sus pantalones. Sus manos se levantaron de la cama para subir tentativamente por sus brazos. Estaban marcados con el esfuerzo de mantenerse suspendido sobre ella.

Duo sabía lo que buscaba antes de que ella realmente lo supiera. "Tócame," le dijo él, trazando besos por su suave garganta.

Hilde deslizó sus manos sobre los músculos de sus hombros y alta espalda, explorando con enloquecedora lentitud. Él ahogó un frustrado gruñido en su garganta y besó la suave carne justo bajo su oído. Sus dedos danzaban por los surcos de su caja torácica y delicadamente se metieron bajo la cintura de sus pantalones.

Incapaz de soportar más, Duo alcanzó detrás y tomó sus muñecas. Las sujetó sobre su cabeza con una mano, dejándola abierta a sus propias exploraciones. Ella se retorció bajo él. "Duo," susurró el nombre que le había dado. "Ese es tu verdadero nombre?"

Él estuvo por tomar su pezón entre sus labios cuando habló. Levantando la mirada, sonrió. "Hilde es el tuyo?" Ella asintió. "Bueno, entonces ninguno de nosotros está mintiendo." Para detener más conversación, Duo sacó su lengua, lamiendo el duro botón.

La espalda de Hilde se arqueó con la corriente de puro placer que sus acciones enviaron. Mientras continuaba amando sus senos, tuvo un duro momento al recordar por qué había querido esconderlos días atrás. No eran más incómodos apéndices.

Duo liberó sus manos pero mantuvo su boca en sus senos. Su piel era suave y dulce y no tenía deseo de dejar de escuchar los pequeños jadeos que probablemente ella no tenía idea que estaba haciendo. Cuando sus manos estuvieron libres, ella inmediatamente fue por la banda de cuero que sostenía su cabello en su trenza. La desató y rápidamente comenzó a desenredar los largos mechones castaños.

La boca de Duo finalmente dejó sus senos y comenzó a bajar por su suave estómago. Hilde se paralizó cuando se dio cuenta de a dónde se dirigía. "Duo… qué estás haciendo?"

Él besó su vientre. "Confía en mi… te va a gustar."

Pero Hilde no estaba segura. Incluso sentir su cálido aliento en los oscuros rizos sobre su sexo no fue suficiente para disuadir su sentido de la modestia. "Puedo verte primero?" preguntó ella, sin aliento.

Duo se sentó, decepcionado. Su cabello suelto bajaba por sus caderas. Muy malamente quería probarla. Pero ir despacio probablemente era una buena idea. Y liberar su contenida erección sería un gran alivio. Sus manos buscaron en la oscuridad por los lazos de sus pantalones.

Los pequeños dedos de Hilde cubrieron los suyos. "Déjame ayudar." Él miró su estómago y la observó desatar el panel frontal de sus pantalones con tranquila eficiencia. Ella lo ayudó a bajarlos por sus fuertes muslos, mostrando una justa cantidad de titubeo virginal cuando su duro sexo fue expuesto a la luz de la luna.

Sin avisar, ella cerró su mano a su alrededor. Duo cerró sus ojos y dejó escapar una pequeña maldición. Podía sentirse perdiendo el control con cada caricia que hacía. Cuando su pulgar rozó la sedosa punta, agarró sus manos y bajó su pecho hacia el suyo. La besó rudamente mientras su rodilla separaba sus muslos. Todas las ideas de tener cuidado con su virginidad salieron de su cabeza. A lo único que le prestó atención en ese momento fue al punzante deseo en su bajo cuerpo.

Hilde gimoteó en su boca y forcejeó contra él. Cuando sus dedos se presionaron en los suaves pliegues entre sus piernas, ella sacudió su cabeza, intentando liberarse de su duro beso. "No!" gritó ella. "Por favor… basta!"

Su súplica lo sacó de su trance. Había dolor en sus ojos junto con miedo y una vaga sensación de traición. De repente, Duo se sintió como la escoria más baja en la tierra. Aflojó su agarre en sus muñecas y removió sus dedos de dentro de su cuerpo. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

"Hilde," dijo él, su voz llena de vergüenza. "Lo siento mucho."

Lágrimas continuaron bajando por sus mejillas. Giró su cabeza a un lado para evitar sus culpables ojos. "Puedes abrazarme en vez? O ahora tengo que regresar a mi cama?"

La garganta de Duo se cerró. Le dio a su mejilla un suave beso y valientemente ignoró su punzante excitación. "Puedo abrazarte." Con un poco de esfuerzo, él cambió las posiciones hasta que ella estaba recostada con su espalda hacia él. Envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor y la haló contra su pecho. Apretó sus dientes cuando su trasero rozó contra su erección. "No te muevas por un tiempo," le dijo.

Hilde se relajó en sus brazos. "No me odias, verdad?"

"No." Suspiró él. "No te odio. Es mi culpa… por ir muy rápido."

Ella pausó. "Me gustó lo que hiciste con mis senos."

A pesar de sí mismo, Duo rió. Él depositó un beso en su hombro desnudo. "Pequeña Hilde, no tienes idea de lo mucho que te deseo."

"Supongo que aún soy una niña…" Ella abrazó su brazo hacia su pecho. "Pero no querré ser una para siempre."

Duo asintió. "Sólo déjame saber cuando estés lista." Pero tan pronto como las palabras dejaron su boca, Duo se dio cuenta que no estaría ahí para ver ese día. Tan pronto como llegaran a Barbados, era su deber entregársela a Kushrenada. Después de todo, era una pirata.

Él no creía que todos los pasajeros a bordo del barco pirata hubiesen muerto en la tormenta. Ningún bote o restos de uno habían sido encontrados. Habían varias islas cercanas que nadie había cartografiado, pero Duo sabía de su existencia. Revisarían cada una sistemáticamente.

Al menos, Duo imaginó, si encontraba a su amado líder por ella, no se sentiría tan mal cuando Kushrenada los tirara a la cárcel.

------

Relena despertó la mañana después de que pisaran la pequeña isla en medio del Caribe antes que alguien más. El fuego había muerto a cenizas, pero el sol estaba elevándose. No se sintió fría mientras se levantaba, pero su estómago gruñó con hambre.

Ella miró al otro lado de la fogata. Heero yacía en la arena, dormido, su cabeza amortiguada por su enrollada camisa y su mano en el cuchillo en sus pantalones, como si estuviese listo para entrar en acción en cualquier segundo. Relena estudió su rostro por un largo minuto antes de que su mirada se deslizara por su desnudo pecho. El simplemente mirar su esculpido cuerpo enviaba a su vacío estómago por una nerviosa espiral.

"Oh no," susurró ella en voz alta. Estaba enamorándose de él.

Ella dejó el área del refugio rápidamente para escapar de la realización y aclarar su cabeza. Inhalando el salado aire marino, comenzó a bajar por la playa. Era su primer momento sola en mucho tiempo.

El humor de Relena se animó mientras ponía más distancia entre ella y Heero. Mientras caminaba, se detenía ocasionalmente para recoger varias y bonitas conchas que estaban enterradas en la arena. Sin nadie para ver su descubierta piel, levantó lo que quedaba de su falda y depositó su creciente colección de conchas en la improvisada canasta.

Justo se había agachado para recoger una cercana y perfecta concha cuando captó un vistazo de algo largo, pero no identificable abajo en la playa. Curiosa, avanzó hacia él.

------

Heero despertó con la ligera idea de que algo faltaba. Se sentó y escaneó el refugio. Sus ojos se fruncieron. Relena se había ido. Rápidamente, se levantó de un salto. No le tomó mucho encontrar sus frescas huellas en la arena. Sin ninguna consideración de que pudiese querer estar sola, siguió sus pasos. Cuando estuvo a cincuenta pies en su camino, escuchó un estrangulado grito a la vuelta de la orilla. No podía verlo de seguro, pero sólo podría ser Relena en problemas.

Heero comenzó a correr. "Relena," la llamó. "Relena!" Hubo otro grito y aceleró, tropezándose una o dos veces en la floja arena. Finalmente la ubicó a varias yardas de pie sobre algo, paralizada con shock. Mientras se acercaba, se dio cuenta de lo que era.

El cuerpo de un desafortunado tripulante había llegado a la orilla durante la noche, para el deleite de varios cangrejos que ahora trepaban su cuerpo. Hinchado de ahogarse y de dos días en el agua salada, expedía un horrible hedor. Heero levantó su mano hacia su boca y alcanzó por Relena.

Ella gritó de nuevo mientras le daba la vuelta. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y horrorizados; lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Sin pensar, él la haló contra su cuerpo. "No mires," le dijo, muy tarde. Relena hundió su rostro en su cuello, sollozando incontrolable. Heero la mantuvo en un fuerte abrazo, ignorando cada resolución que había tomado en lo que se refería a su duquesa. Sus dedos se enredaron en su cabello. "Está bien… shhhh." Él cerró sus propios ojos. "Vamos. Regresemos, Relena."

Pero sus piernas no funcionaron y no pudo dejar de temblar. Heero la alzó en sus brazos, acunándola contra su desnudo pecho. Él retrocedió del cuerpo, se giró y comenzó a regresar con los otros.

Varios minutos después, Relena levantó su cabeza de su hombro. "Su nombre era Yves," dijo ella, entre sollozos.

"No deberías pensar en eso," le aconsejó Heero.

"Me habló sobre las marsopas." Hipó ella. "Lo… lo enterrarás?" Heero asintió. Ella regresó su cabeza a su hombro. Sus lágrimas eran cálidas contra su piel. Heero cerró sus ojos de nuevo mientras caminaba con ella en sus brazos. Había estado muy cerca de perder a Relena en el agua; también podría haber sido su cuerpo el que apareciera en la orilla.

Cuando llegaron al campamento, la recostó en la arena. Ella alcanzó por él, rogándole contacto humano. Con sólo un momento de titubeo, se sentó junto a ella y levantó su cabeza en su regazo. Heero la observó caer en un irregular sueño, determinado a estar ahí para alejar cualquier mal sueño.

Podría negar más que se había enamorado de ella?

No.

Podría tenerla?

Él miró hacia el techo de palma y los cocoteros.

No.

------

Continuará…


	8. Capítulo 8

**SILUETEADO POR EL MAR**

(_Silhouetted by the Sea_)

Por Kristen Elizabeth

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 8

------

Quatre entró a la cabina de Duo temprano en la mañana para inquirir sobre su plan para la navegación del día. Un minuto después, dejó la habitación, cerrando la puerta rápidamente tras él. Pasó una mano por su rubio cabello, inseguro de lo que debería estar sintiendo después de ver a Duo en un adormilado y desnudo abrazo con la pequeña pirata. Era algo entre vergüenza y diversión.

Una hora después, mientras se tomaba una taza de te en cubierta, Duo subió, colocándose su camisa negra. "Buenos días," lo saludó Quatre. "Confío en que dormiste *muy* bien."

El hombre de trenza suspiró. "Mira, no le hice nada."

"Dije algo para sugerir que tú…?"

"No tuviste." Duo se inclinó contra la baranda. "Pero no lo hice. Pude; pero no."

Quatre regresó su taza a su plato. "Fin del tema?" El otro hombre asintió cortamente. "Está bien. Entonces, nos dirigimos hacia Barbados?"

Duo se enderezó. "No."

"No hay nada que hacer al quedarnos aquí," señaló Quatre. Hubo una pausa. "Eventualmente vas a tener que entregarla a Treize"

"Kushrenada nos envió para encontrar su barco *y* a su novia." Duo extendió sus manos. "Hasta ahora, sólo le enviamos su barco. No hemos terminado nuestro trabajo."

Quatre habló tranquilamente. "Duo, es altamente improbable que alguien sobreviviera, especialmente la hermana del Duque."

"Pero…" Duo sonrió. "No imposible." Él señaló el horizonte. "Hay islas, no muy lejos de aquí. Quiero revisarlas."

"Creo que desperdiciaremos nuestro tiempo."

"Tienes que estar en algún lugar importante?" Cuando Quatre no respondió, le dio al rubio una palmada en la espalda. "Es una aventura, amigo. Ahora, si me disculpas…"

Quatre sonrió. "Ella despertará pronto." Sujetó el brazo de Duo antes de que el hombre pudiera retirarse.

"No te encariñes mucho, Duo. Sabes lo que tendrás que hacer eventualmente."

Después de un segundo, Duo asintió. "Sí. Lo sé."

El rubio liberó su brazo. "Nos dirigiremos hacia esas islas inmediatamente."

Aún asintiendo, Duo regresó abajo. Entró a su cabina tranquilamente; Hilde aún estaba dormida, recogida en su cama. A la luz del sol, se veía más joven. Alcanzándola, trazó sus labios con la punta de su dedo pequeño. "Cuando llegue el momento, espero que me perdones."

------

"Creo que estás haciéndolo mal."

"Cuándo has pescado para comer, mujer?"

Sally reajustó su agarre en sus faldas para mantenerlas fuera del agua. "No tiene ningún sentido simplemente lanzar la lanza. Es improbable pensar que golpearás un pez de esa forma. Tienes que elegir uno primero y no lo harás al correr en el agua como un búfalo!"

"Quieres hacerlo?" Wufei empujó la lanza que Heero había tallado en la mano de Sally. "Si atrapas algo además de un resfriado, yo…"

"Qué harás?" lo retó ella.

Wufei frunció y cruzó sus brazos. "Sólo pesca, mujer, si estás tan segura de que puedes hacerlo mejor."

No mucho tiempo después, mientras Trowa tendía en el fuego tres de los peces que Sally había pescado, ella le dio al pirata chino una satisfactoria sonrisa. "Tal vez mañana pueda mostrarte cómo atrapar algunos de los cangrejos que vimos." Wufei la ignoró y mordió su plátano.

Heero levantó la mirada de su cuchillo en un coco para observar a Relena. Estaba sentada cerca al fuego, mirando los pescados mientras se cocinaban en sus hojas de banana. Desde que él y Wufei habían regresado de enterrar el cuerpo, no había dicho una sola palabra. Había ayudado a reunir leña cuando se lo pidió, pero se había ido a hacer su labor en un perturbador silencio.

Él aclaró su garganta y le alcanzó el coco que había abierto. "Bebe esto."

Relena levantó sus ojos del fuego para mirarlo. "No, gracias."

"Necesitas líquidos, Relena. Así que bébelo, sí?"

"Dije 'no'."

Heero soltó el coco. "Bien, enférmate. Por qué debería importarme?"

"No tengo idea," respondió ella, su voz elevándose. Trowa dejó de avivar el fuego para observar su confrontación. Incluso Sally y Wufei hicieron a un lado su discusión por un momento. Todos los ojos estaban en Relena mientras continuaba. "Me ayudas, una y otra vez. Pero justo cuando comienzo a sentirme cómoda contigo, te retractas y actúas como si no me soportaras." Ella se levantó. "Supongo que la respuesta a tu pregunta es que no deberías preocuparte. Pero entonces… por qué pareces preocuparte un minuto y luego al siguiente no? No puedo continuar! Estoy cansada de intentar continuar!"

Él la miró. "Es muy simple. Si algo te pasara, no podría reunir mil piezas de oro de ese prometido tuyo."

Relena guardó silencio por un minuto antes de comenzar a reír. "Da un vistazo alrededor, Heero! No vas a obtener dinero de mí; vamos a morir aquí! Puedes dejar de pretender preocuparte, porque no vas a recibir nada por tus esfuerzos para protegerme!" Él no tenía respuesta. Ella retrocedió unos pasos. "Apuesto que sientes no haberme dejado ahogar. Verdad?"

Cuando aún no dijo nada, Relena se giró y comenzó a alejarse. Heero miró el coco que había tirado. Pasaron unos pocos segundos antes de sentir los ojos de los demás en él. Levantó la mirada. "Qué?"

Trowa levantó una ceja. "Realmente sólo es por el dinero para ti?"

"Por supuesto," mintió Heero.

Sally se puso de pie y miró al pirata líder. "Qué tipo de hombre frío e insensible eres? Cómo te atreves a jugar con las emociones de una joven…"

"Mujer, siéntate," ordenó Wufei.

Enfurecida, Sally se giró hacia él. "Y cómo *te* atreves a ordenarme…" El chino agarró su muñeca y la bajó a la arena. Alcanzó por un trozo del pescado cocido y lo metió en su boca.

Trowa tomó su propia porción de su almuerzo. "Deberías ir tras ella," le dijo a Heero.

Su amigo le dio una fría mirada Prusia. "Tú fuiste detrás de Catherine?"

Hubo una pausa antes de que Trowa le diera una calmada mordida a su pescado. "Si hubiese podido, lo hubiese hecho. Pero eso está en el pasado y escasamente necesita traerse a colación. Todos tenemos cosas de las que nos arrepentimos no buscar." Él tragó. "No dejes que ella sea la tuya."

Heero metió su cuchillo en sus pantalones. "No necesito ninguna ayuda con esto," espetó él. Poniéndose de pie, partió en dirección opuesta a la de Relena.

Sally le frunció a Wufei. "Tu líder es un bastardo," anunció ella.

Wufei se encogió. "Es culpa de la mujer."

Ella lo empujó, derribando el pescado de su mano. "Y tú eres un bastardo mayor!" Con eso, ella partió tras Relena.

Trowa comió otro trozo de pescado mientras Wufei intentaba recuperarse del shock de ser empujado por una mujer. "La quieres, verdad?"

El chino lanzó el arenoso trozo de su almuerzo al fuego. "Más y más cada maldito día."

------

La segunda mañana que Duo despertó con Hilde en sus brazos después de otra noche de dormir en celibato, era la primera vez en toda su vida que se enamoraba. Siempre había asumido que si le pasara a él, sería lento y continuo y que lo vería venir a tiempo para prepararse. No fue de esa forma. Más bien, lo golpeó como una carroza. Y todo lo que ella hacía era suspirar.

Cuando abrió sus ojos, estaba mirando sus rizos negros, tan cortos, pero tan suaves. Duo hundió su rostro en ellos, inhalando el suave aroma de las rosas. Cómo lograba oler a rosas en medio del océano?

Ella inhaló y se giró en su sueño para encararlo. Cuando tuvo su cabeza contra su clavícula, dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro.

Duo Maxwell se enamoró.

Tan pronto como la realización tuvo tiempo para impactarlo, cuidadosamente se apartó de Hilde y rodó hacia el borde de la cama. Por la seguridad de su cordura y la santisidad de su virginidad, había mantenido puestos sus pantalones durante la noche e insistió en que ella al menos usara una camisa. Se sentó por largo minuto con su cabeza en sus manos.

Lo próximo de lo que estuvo consciente fue de sus manos, pequeñas y cálidas, deslizándose por su estómago. Hilde recostó su cabeza en su espalda y lo apretó con toda su pequeña fuerza. "Tuve un sueño contigo."

Duo arrastró sus dedos por su rostro. "Oh. De verdad."

Ella asintió, frotando la punta de su nariz contra su carne. "Soñé que estabas tocándome otra vez. Como lo hiciste antes de hacerte detener. Y me gustó…" Ella tomó un respiro. "Me gustó mucho. Duo…" Hilde se sentó. "Mírame."

Cuando giró su cabeza, dejó escapar un silencioso gruñido. Su camisa se había ido y se sentó de rodillas en la cama, una mano descansaba en su desnudo muslo y la otra cubría un pequeño seno. "No quiero ser más una niña, Duo."

Él se levantó y cruzó la habitación. "Por favor ponte tu ropa."

Hilde parpadeó. Después de un momento, su labio inferior comenzó a temblar. "Duo…"

"Por favor. Antes de que te agarre y te tome tan fuerte que te lastime." Su voz era amortiguada y ahogada. "Sólo… hazlo."

Sus manos temblaban mientras se colocaba una de las camisas de Relena. "No creo… que me lastimaras nunca."

Duo sacudió su cabeza. "No me conoces muy bien," susurró. Al otro lado de la habitación, ella se sonó y vistió, luchando con sus lágrimas con gran bravura. Él se giró para ver su cabeza agachada mientras ataba los lazos de algodón sobre sus senos. "Hilde…" Ella levantó la mirada al escuchar su nombre. Sus ojos brillaban, azules y húmedos.

Algo lo llevó a ir con ella. Con incómodas zancadas, Duo regresó y se desplomó de rodillas junto a la cama. Alcanzó por ella, halándola hacia el borde hasta que pudo hundir su rostro en su regazo. "Sin importar lo que pase mañana, o pasado mañana… o el día que alcancemos Barbados…" Su mano se deslizó entre sus sedosos muslos. "Quiero ser el primer hombre en hacerte gritar de placer." Gentilmente separó sus piernas. "Quiero ser el primer hombre en probarte."

Hilde inhaló un fuerte respiro cuando presionó un cálido beso en su muslo interno. Se sentía muy expuesta, abierta a sus ojos y su caricia, pero no hizo nada para detenerlo. Duo cerró sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas, manteniéndola en posición. Todo en ella era rosado y húmedo; la almizclada esencia de su excitación lo intoxicó más allá al punto de pensar en retractarse.

Él desperdició poco tiempo, como si temiera que Quatre pudiera entrar en cualquier momento. Después de depositar pequeños besos a lo largo del punto donde terminaban sus piernas y comenzaba su sexo, le dio una larga y suave lamida. Hilde llevó hacia atrás su cabeza y gritó.

Duo usó cada poca de su experticia en el área para llevarla al máximo placer posible. Cuando sus dedos se hundieron en su cabello, él chupó más fuerte, sabiendo que estaba cerca. Su pecho subía y bajaba con cada gemido. Cuando levantaba la mirada ocasionalmente, veía sus ojos cerrados, su boca abierta en una perfecta "O". Pero lo amó más cuando susurró su nombre.

Sus muslos se apretaron alrededor de su cabeza; la lamió más rápido, llevándola más cerca al límite. Finalmente, ella gritó su nombre. Su espalda se arqueó por largo momento antes de colapsar en la cama, completamente agotada. Liberó su cabello y levantó su mano hacia su enrojecida mejilla. Duo le dio a su sexo un beso final antes de ponerse de pie. Los sonidos de su placer había disparado su propia pasión, pero la ignoró. Él limpió su boca en su camisa y se inclinó sobre su saciado cuerpo.

"Duo," murmuró ella.

Él acunó su cuello. "Lo sé. De nada." Él alcanzó la desordenada colcha y la colocó sobre su enrojecido cuerpo. "Sólo duerme, Hilde. Estaré en cubierta."

Mientras salía por la puerta, él la escuchó decir, muy adormilada pero segura, "Te amo." Pausó antes de continuar su camino.

------

"Nunca me he sentido más sucia en toda mi vida."

No había nadie cerca para escuchar la admisión de Relena. Sólo le hablaba al pequeño arroyo de agua fresca del cual debería estar llevando la provisión del día en una bolsa que Heero había hecho del cuero de Trowa.

En el agua, Relena apenas podía distinguir su reflejo y lo que vio la sorprendió. Su cabello estaba sucio con arena, su rostro con mugre. Peor que eso, seguramente le saldrían pecas de la casi constante exposición al sol. Nadie en Londres la reconocería. Fue casi divertido. Su media sonrisa cayó. No era de extrañar que Heero aún no le hablara desde la pelea en el almuerzo dos días atrás. Probablemente no podía soportar mirarla.

Ella trazó sus dedos en el agua fría, soñando en el último baño que había tomado, la noche antes de zarpar para América. Baldados de agua caliente, llena de fragantes burbujas de los aceites franceses, jabones aromatizados y enjuagues de cabello. Cosas que había tomado por sentado. Qué no daría ahora por un rápido baño de lejía.

Mientras continuaba mirando el arroyo, una idea repentina le llegó. De dónde venía este pequeño riachuelo? Ella siguió el agua con sus ojos hasta que desapareció en el espesa vegetación. La curiosidad la golpeó y antes de saberlo, estaba de pie adentrándose en la jungla.

------

"Qué demonios está demorando a Relena?" Sally movía su pie impaciente. "Necesito esa agua para limpiar tu herida."

Wufei giró sus ojos hacia el cielo. "Si quieres hacer algo, ve a pescar otra vez. No necesitas cuidarme más, mujer."

Ella lo ignoró y miró a Heero. "No supones que algo le pasó, verdad?"

Heero depositó otra hoja de palma en la enorme fogata y Trowa había comenzado a construir una señal de aviso para cualquier barco que pudiera pasar. "Conociendo a la duquesa… todo es posible."

"Entonces…" Sally cruzó sus brazos. "Ve a encontrarla y tráela."

"Si estás preocupada por ella… ve a encontrarla tú."

Sally se le acercó, sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente. "No estás engañando a nadie, sabes. Puedes pretender estar en esto por el dinero, pero todos lo sabemos mejor. Ahora, trágate tu orgullo, levanta tu perezoso trasero, y ve a encontrarla antes de que algo le pase."

Heero tiró su última palma. "Nadie te ha enseñado meterte en tus propios asuntos, verdad?"

"Lo intentaron. Y fallaron." Sally sonrió y regresó con su reluctante paciente. "Muévete."

Sus ojos se fruncieron, pero sin otra palabra, se dirigió hacia el arroyo, la última ubicación conocida de Relena. Cuando lo alcanzó, todo lo que encontró fue la bolsa de cuero, llena de agua. "Relena," llamó. No recibió respuesta, lo cual no le sorprendió. Suspirando, se adentró en la vegetación. Cuando la encontrara iba a darle un duro discurso sobre los peligros del bosque tropical. Podría encontrarse una serpiente o un cerdo salvaje. Había una remota posibilidad de que pudiera cruzarse con un nativo. O una tribu de nativos.

Él triplicó su velocidad, haciendo a un lado ramas y saltando rocas. "Relena!" Se agachó bajo una baja enredadera. El suelo bajo él, notó, se había vuelto mucho más rocoso. Después de otros minutos, la vegetación se aclaró y se encontró al borde de una laguna de agua fresca.

El sonido de una cascada llevó sus ojos al otro lado del pozo. De pie bajo la poderosa cascada con el agua a la cintura estaba Relena. Su cabeza estaba hacia atrás, sus ojos cerrados mientras el agua bajaba por su desnudo cuerpo.

Heero tragó grueso. El arco en su elegante espalda sacaba y levantaba sus senos. Estaban perfectamente formados, cada uno con un pezón rosa, duro por el agua fría. Sus brazos subieron para cepillar su limpio cabello. Parecía perfectamente contenta, como si hubiese sido hecha para permanecer bajo esa cascada. Había una sonrisa en su encantador rostro; era, para Heero, lo más hermoso que hubiese visto.

Un muy olvidado dolor bajo su cintura lo llamó. Pero a diferencia de sus pocas veces con varias de las más finas prostitutas de Savannah, quienes fueron lo amables suficiente para no cobrarle por una noche de placer, había algo más que su deseo físico. No quería tener su momento con Relena y dejarla después de terminada su hora. En esos largos momentos que pasó observando su baño, completamente hipnotizado, no le importó nada de lo que su sentido común le había tratado de decir sobre sus diferencias y todas las razones de por qué no debía ir con ella y tomarla en sus brazos… a donde pertenecía.

Actuó completamente por emoción por una de las raras instancias en su vida, la primera siendo el día que encontró a una pequeña de cuatro años con desordenado cabello negro abrazada a unos pies del cuerpo de su madre y decidió cuidar de ella. Tomó un respiro y salió de la jungla.

El roto vestido de Relena y corsé yacían en la pequeña orilla de la laguna. La propia camisa de Heero se había ido hacía mucho; todo lo que tenía puesto eran sus pantalones de cuero. Rápidamente los desató y se le unieron a la pila de la ropa de Relena en la arena. El agua de la laguna estaba fresca, pero no fría. Heero entró tranquilamente como para no alertarla de su presencia hasta que quisiera que supiera que estaba ahí.

Pero su esfuerzo fue un desperdicio. Después de sentir por un tiempo que estaba siendo observada, Relena abrió sus ojos. Heero estaba dirigiéndose hacia ella en el agua a la cintura. Su boca se desplomó y sus brazos instintivamente se cruzaron sobre su pecho para cubrir sus senos.

"Heero! En el nombre de Dios qué crees que estás…" Ella se desvaneció cuando captó la mirada en sus ojos. Era peligrosa y predadora; se sentía más bien como un ciervo, cercado por una pantera. Y aún… no fue miedo lo que silenció sus protestas. Sólo el extraño calor esparciéndose por su cuerpo mientras avanzaba por el agua, más cerca a ella. "Heero…" logró susurrar de nuevo.

Él no se detuvo hasta que estuvo a pulgadas de ella. Se observaron mutuamente, suspendidos en un mágico y prohibido momento. Relena no fue consciente de sus manos bajándose, pero lo hicieron y no se preocupó de que sus senos quedaran expuestos a sus ojos. De hecho, parecía correcto que le fuera permitido verla. El primero en verla.

En el destello de un segundo, sus brazos estuvieron entrelazados, cuerpos presionados, labios unidos en un ardiente beso. Relena cerró sus ojos, disfrutando la exquisita sensación de la boca de Heero amando la suya. Sus senos estaban presionados contra su duro y musculoso pecho mientras la levantaba levemente en el agua. Sus manos agarraban la suave carne de sus caderas; la besaba como un hombre hambriento. Ella devolvió su beso con igual furia. Estaba más allá de cualquier sueño. Era la realidad.

Ella era suave, mucho más suave que algo que Heero se hubiese permitido tocar antes. Era todo lo que podía hacer para contenerse de tomarla en el agua. El agua golpeaba en su espalda mientras la bajaba y movía sus manos de sus caderas para enredarlas en la larga y húmeda masa de su cabello. Su boca era dulce y cálida. Tenía sus brazos envueltos alrededor de su cuello y su alma envuelta en su dedo meñique y se encontró amando cada segundo de eso.

Reluctantemente, él interrumpió el beso y gentilmente tomó su rostro en sus manos. "Si me dices detenerme ahora, lo haré," dijo él, su voz áspera con pasión contenida.

La respiración de Relena era laboriosa; sus labios estremecidos y su corazón acelerado. Detenerse? Estaba loco? Ella no tenía más deseo de detenerse del que tenía para saltar por un acantilado. En respuesta, cerró sus ojos de nuevo y levantó su mentón, dándole un suave beso.

Sus labios tocaron los suyos y sin ninguna duda, la alzó en sus brazos. Su beso nunca se interrumpió mientras la cargaba a la orilla y la depositaba en la arena. Él se acostó a su lado, apoyado en un codo. Separándose, Heero acarició su mejilla.

"Sabes lo que significa…"

Ella lo interrumpió presionando sus dedos en sus labios. "Tengo una cuñada mayor, Heero. Ella me ha explicado todo." Tragó. "Especialmente lo bien que se siente."

Heero le dio su rara sonrisa y otro húmedo beso. "Has estado sorprendiéndome desde el día que nos conocimos, lo sabías?"

"Y tú has estado atormentándome." Relena pasó sus dedos por su húmedo cabello. "Diría que estamos iguales."

Él rodó su cuerpo sobre el suyo, manteniendo con cuidado su peso en sus antebrazos. Bajó su cabeza y besó el hueco en la base de su garganta. "Déjame saber…" susurró entre besos. "… cuando lo sientas bien."

Relena asintió e inmediatamente, su espalda se arqueó cuando comenzó a pasar su lengua a lo largo de su cuello. Ella deslizó sus manos por su musculosa espalda. Nada de lo que Lucrezia le hubiese dicho sobre las relaciones entre hombres y mujeres posiblemente la hubiesen preparado para la intensidad de hacer el amor con Heero Yuy. Mientras su cálida boca rodeaba un pezón, cerró sus ojos. *Te amo*, dijo. Pero ningún sonido escapó de sus labios. Estaba muy segura que él hacía esto no por amor, sino por placer.

Pero entonces, no podía dejarse preocupar.

------

Continuará…


	9. Capítulo 9

**SILUETEADO POR EL MAR**

(_Silhouetted by the Sea_)

Por Kristen Elizabeth

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 9

------

Después de que Hilde se recuperó de la inesperada mañana, pero ciertamente un bien recibido encuentro con Duo, se vistió en el mismo vestido verde y dorado de Relena y subió las escaleras hacia la cubierta. Quatre la saludó con una genuina sonrisa.

"Buenos días."

Hilde se sonrojó; podría decir, con sólo mirarla, lo que había pasado bajo cubierta? Ella hizo una rápida y torpe venia. "Buenos días, señor."

Duo apareció alrededor de un pila de cajones de madera, examinando un mapa. "Creo de deberíamos dar la vuelta… estoy muy seguro de que nos faltó una isla justo al este de…" Él levantó la mirada. Al ver su expresión inocentemente culpable, todo lo que quiso hacer fue sonreírle y dejarle saber que, cuando cerraba sus ojos, aún podía saborearla. Pero en vez, aclaró su garganta y saludó con un seco, "Ya era hora de que decidieras levantarte."

Su corazón dolió cuando bajó su mirada hacia sus pies descalzos, apenas asomándose bajo el dobladillo del vestido de Relena. Podía ver sus manos temblando en silencioso shock. Para su crédito, y su malestar que sólo ayudó a solidificar sus sentimientos por ella, levantó su cabeza, mantuvo en alto su mentón y respondió en una voz igualmente fría, "Lo siento, señor. Al parecer no pude hacer trabajar mis rodillas de nuevo. Tal vez esta noche deba dormir en mi propia cama."

"Creo que esa sería una buena idea," respondió su amante trenzado. Vacío silencio yacía entre ellos.

Quatre aclaró su garganta. "Estabas diciendo, Duo?"

El otro hombre parpadeó y miró el olvidado mapa en sus manos. "Sí… um… hay otra isla, justo al este de la más pequeña que vimos ayer. Nunca me he detenido ahí, pero si lo consideras natural, es posible que alguien en un bote pudiera llegar ahí… porque no está muy lejos de los restos."

Hilde frunció. "De qué hablas?"

"Duo cree que podrían haber sobrevivientes del…"

"No es nada definido," Duo interrumpió a Quatre abruptamente. "No eleves tus esperanzas, Lady Hilde. Probablemente están muertos, pero vamos a asegurarnos. La hermana del Duque es muy valiosa, después de todo." Él le pasó el mapa al rubio. "Le diré a los hombres dar la vuelta."

Hilde lo observó alejarse, mordiendo su labio hasta que pensó que podría sacarse sangre. Miró al compañero bien vestido de Duo. "Puedo preguntarle algo, señor?" Quatre asintió. "Duo está… quiero decir… él… tiene a alguien esperándolo? Una esposa? Prometida?"

Quatre sacudió su cabeza. "Sólo una obligación que no puede romper." Él depositó una mano en el hombro de la joven. "Podría ser mejor si no piensa más en él."

Ella asintió. Mirando su ropa, de repente se sintió horriblemente infantil. A quién había estado tratando de engañar al vestirse con la ropa de una dama real? Era un rol que nunca iba a desempeñar. Después de agradecerle a Quatre, regresó abajo en busca de su propia ropa. Tal vez si abandonaba de nuevo su feminidad, podría olvidar cómo la había hecho sentir Duo, por primera vez en su vida, como una mujer.

------

"Heero…"

Él levantó su cabeza de entre sus muslos y frunció. Había estado seguro de que estaba en camino a lo que imaginó sería su primer orgasmo, cuando había tirado de su cabello y dijo su nombre en su voz suave y sin aliento. Lamiendo sus labios, gateó sobre su enrojecido cuerpo. "Qué pasa, duquesa?" Él besó el bien amado lado de su cuello.

"Te quiero dentro de mi."

Heero se levantó en sus brazos. "Estás segura que estás lista?"

Relena asintió y enredó sus dedos alrededor de los cortos cabellos en la base de su cráneo. Intentó halar su pecho sobre el suyo; las puntas de sus senos extrañaban el contacto de su duro torso. "Estoy lista. Por favor, Heero… no quiero esperar más. Yo…" Su garganta se cerró. "Siento como si hubiese estado esperando por ti… toda mi vida."

Antes de que pudiera dejar salir que se sentía de la misma manera, Heero la besó otra vez. "Está bien. Quiero que te aferres a mi, Relena." Ella asintió y cerró sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros. "Prometo que intentaré no lastimarte."

Sus ojos se cerraron mientras comenzaba a entrar en su cuerpo. Ella no fue consciente que gimoteó de dolor hasta que él acarició su mejilla con su pulgar. "Shh," susurró él. "Sólo relájate." Mientras más de su sexo se presionaba en el suyo, ella clavó sus dientes en su labio inferior, luchando con el dolor. Heero la abrazó más fuerte. "Estás bien?" preguntó él una vez que no pudo ir más allá.

Ella no respondió por un largo minuto. Cuando finalmente abrió sus ojos, estaban humedecidos con lágrimas de felicidad. "Estoy bien, Heero. De verdad." Ella se movió experimentalmente. El movimiento le hizo a Heero cerrar sus ojos de puro placer. Relena se movió de nuevo.

"Aprendes… muy rápido," respiró Heero. Sintió un punzante deseo de moverse, pero titubeó en caso de que pudiera lastimarla más. "Estás segura que estás…"

Relena cubrió su rostro con sus cálidas manos. "Heero. No me voy a romper."

Él sonrió de nuevo; el gesto se estaba volviendo más natural para él. "Bien. Porque apenas estamos comenzando." Él tomó sus labios contra los suyos una vez más.

Varios minutos después, Relena tuvo un duro momento en creer que hubiese habido algún dolor inicial. La boca de Heero estaba fija en la suya mientras empujaba dentro y fuera de su cuerpo… y nada se hubiese sentido más correcto. Los sonidos de su acto sexual, sus amortiguados gruñidos, su laboriosa respiración, el choque de sudorosa piel contra piel, ahogaban los sonidos del bosque.

Heero entrelazó sus dedos en los suyos y levantó sus brazos sobre su cabeza. Con cada delicioso empujón estaba acercándose a perder el control completamente. Sus besos se hacían más duros, pero ella no hizo sonido de queja. Todo lo que hizo fue envolver sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. La sensación de sus suaves muslos deslizándose arriba y abajo por sus costillas era demasiado.

Él separó su boca de su beso y soltó sus manos. "Dios… Relena…"

Ella inmediatamente clavó sus uñas en su espalda; su cabeza se revolvió en la arena sin su boca en la suya. "Heero," gritó ella, aproximándose al ardiente límite de la felicidad. "Por favor…"

Sus caderas empujaron una última vez y el aire se cortó con su gutural grito de éxtasis. Habiéndola tomado ahí, Heero se dejó ir, gruñendo su nombre en su cuello mientras se liberaba profundo en su calor. Colapsó sobre ella y esperó por que regresara su aliento.

Cálidos labios besaron su hombro. "Te amo, Heero. Y si eso es demente…"

Heero finalmente levantó su cabeza y la miró con ojos húmedos. "Estaremos locos juntos."

------

"Ha estado encerrada en esa pequeña cabina todo el día." Duo se paseaba de un lado a otro por la cubierta. En la distancia, el sol estaba comenzando a ponerse, dando una brillante coloración de colores cálidos por el mar. "Debería ir a verla…"

Quatre cruzó sus brazos por su costoso abrigo. "Probablemente está bien, Duo. Podemos por favor enfocarnos en la tarea en mano?"

"Sí… por supuesto." Duo miró sus mapas. "Deberemos regresar a la isla mañana en la mañana. Haremos una completa búsqueda tan cerca como sea posible y si no vemos algunas señales de vida…" Él tomó un respiro. "Regresamos a Barbados."

"Y la joven?"

Duo clavó sus dedos en sus espesos mechones. "La entregaremos a Kushrenada con cargos de piratería."

La voz de Quatre era calmada. "No me gusta más que a ti. Pero la mayoría de la carga del *Lady Une* era grande y consecuentemente se perdió cuando el barco pirata se hundió, sin mencionar la probable pérdida de la hermana del Duque y la Baronesa. Treize va a querer a quien culpar por el incidente. Y lo siento… pero ella es lo único que tenemos para darle."

"Pero qué si no se la entregamos? La llevaré a América; nunca tendrá que saber que ella…"

"Treize es como mi hermano," continuó Quatre firmemente. "Mentirle sería una traición a todo lo querido para mi."

El ceño de Duo se arrugó, su rabia dirigida hacia su rubio compañero. "Cómo podría esperar que entendieras. Nunca has amado a alguien, verdad?" Quatre abrió su boca para protestar, pero Duo presionó. "Escuché cosas en la cárcel, amigo. Cuántos arreglos matrimoniales has rechazado? El último, si la información que obtuve era correcta, fue con una condesa italiana muy rica… algo Catalonia, no?"

"Realmente no creo que sea tu problema." Los tranquilos ojos de Quatre destellaron.

"Qué paso con ella? No era bonita? Tenía cejas extrañas o algo?"

"No había nada de malo con…" Se detuvo. "No tengo deseo de continuar esta discusión."

Duo pausó. "Te gustan las mujeres, verdad?"

Quatre se giró hacia él con evidente rabia. "Aparentemente no tanto como a ti o me habría acostado con la pequeña pirata!"

"Su nombre es Hilde!" Grito Duo. "Y si tienes en tu mente que ella es fácil, será mejor que saques esa idea antes de que te la saque! Ella tiene más pureza en su dedo pequeño que cien de tus tan llamadas damas!"

Desapercibida para ambos hombres, Hilde eligió ese momento para subir a cubierta. Desde su lugar detrás de los cajones, escuchó el resto de su conversación.

Algo de la rabia murió en Quatre. "Te has enamorado de ella?"

De repente recordándose de él y de la obligación a la que no podría escapar, Duo rascó su mejilla y respondió con un simple, "Importa?"

"Sí?"

"No puedo ganar aquí, Quatre." Duo arrugó el mapa en su mano. "Cuales son mis opciones? Amarla no parece ser una de ellas, te diré eso. Tan pronto como alcancemos Barbados, se supone que debo meterla en una celda e irme, para nunca ser visto de nuevo en la isla. Qué demonios puedo hacer?"

El rubio levantó sus hombros. "No lo sé."

"Cuando la deje en esa celda de Barbados, va a ser mucho más fácil para mi irme si no la amo."

Eso fue todo lo que Hilde pudo soportar escuchar. Con su mano presionada en su boca, regresó abajo.

Duo continuó, inconsciente de su entrada o salida. "Aún… intenta decirle eso a mi corazón. Yo lo hago. Cientos de veces." Resopló. "Está determinado a amarla."

"Sin importar qué?"

El hombre de trenza miró por el océano mientras el sol continuaba hundiéndose en el horizonte. "Sin importar qué."

------

"Debería preocuparme por ella?" Sally retorció sus manos y miró el encendido cielo nocturno. "Se han ido por horas."

Wufei sacudió su cabeza y lanzó otra concha en la espuma. "Ella está en buenas manos."

"Son las manos las que me preocupan," respondió ella, secamente. "Y con razón! Después de todo, soy su guardiana."

"Déjame ver si entiendo." Él se levantó y sacudió arena de sus pantalones. "Realmente no tienes tu propia vida para vivirla, así que viajas por ahí, cuidando a otras personas que sí?"

El mentón de Sally se desplomó; le tomó un momento recuperarse de sus hirientes palabras. En ese momento, Wufei se arrepintió de cada una de ellas. Finalmente, ella cerró su boca y se giró para regresar a la enorme fogata de aviso que Trowa estaba atendiendo.

Algo atrapó su brazo y la detuvo. Se giró, preparada para lanzar un asalto verbal en el pirata, cuando captó la mirada más extraña en sus ojos, una que nunca pensó que vería. Disculpa.

"Siempre tienes que ser tan sensitiva?" preguntó él, pero su usual sarcasmo estuvo ausente de las palabras.

"No soy sensitiva! Tú eres completamente *insensible*!" Ella intentó zafarse de su agarre, pero él continuó. "Suéltame."

Wufei gentilmente tiró de su brazo, acercándola lo suficiente para envolver su brazo alrededor de su apretada cintura. "Si fuera insensible, no querría hacer esto." Él estrelló sus labios en los suyos en un duro beso de pura lujuria.

Al principio, Sally protestó con toda su fuerza. Empujó contra su pecho, intentó separar su boca de la suya, pero después de un largo minuto, se relajó y lo dejó besarla. Nadie la había besado desde que su esposo murió y nunca lo había hecho así. Besarla así como si muriera al no hacerlo.

Wufei sonrió cuando sintió su cuerpo soltarse y sus labios comenzaron a responder a los suyos. La bajó a la arena, de repente muy agradecido de que Trowa estuviera ocupado mucho más abajo en la playa y que Heero y la duquesa no estuvieran por ningún lado.

Mientras continuaba besándola, alcanzó la parte superior de su corsé. Más que desatarlo, lo bajó junto con el resto de su vestido y camisón. Sus amplios senos se derramaron; los cubrió con su mano, girando y masajeando sus pezones.

Sally gimió. Había enloquecido o había deseado esto tanto como él? Más que intentar resolver algo lógicamente, cerró sus puños en su camisa negra y la sacó por su cabeza. Aterrizó en algún lugar en el agua, pero a ninguno de ellos le importó. Su piel era cálida contra la suya; él los rodó en la espuma hasta que ella estuvo a horcajadas en sus caderas.

Ella echó hacia atrás y meció su entrepierna contra la suya cuando él levantó su boca lo suficiente para pasar sus labios por sus pezones. Después de un delicioso momento, Sally dejó caer su cabeza y lo besó, su lengua luchaba con la suya por el control. Ella cedió en la pelea cuando él rodó sobre ella. Una ola de la inminente marea se estrelló sobre ellos, pero fue ignorada mientras él escabullía su mano bajo su rota falda.

En cuestión de segundos, tenía su falta levantada y sus propios pantalones desatados. Cuando unió sus cuerpos, un grito de satisfacción ahogó los sonidos del océano. No hubo incómodos titubeos; instantáneamente encontraron su ritmo perfecto y lo siguieron juntos. Las olas del agua que los golpeaba sólo añadía combustible al apasionado fuego que estaban construyendo.

Él la besó mientras ambos terminaban para tragar sus fuertes gritos y tal vez amortiguar los propios. El agua continuó lavándolos y se retiraba en los largos minutos que les tomó recuperarse. Wufei eventualmente se levantó de ella. "No te lastimé?"

"No." La sonrisa de Sally era una de puro placer saciado. "Un poco de advertencia hubiese sido bien recibida, pero…"

"La próxima vez." Wufei retiró su húmedo cabello de sus ojos.

Ella levantó una ceja. "Habrá una próxima vez?" Cuando no respondió, ella presionó sus labios en su oreja. "Puedo esperar?"

Aclarando su garganta, Wufei se separó y subió su vestido para cubrir sus senos. "Tal vez debamos ir a buscar a Heero."

Sally lo observó subir sus pantalones. "No. Déjalos. Lo que sea que estén haciendo…" Suspiró. "… déjalos tener su momento juntos." Sus rodillas temblaron mientras se levantaba. "Es más de lo que la mayoría de las personas tienen."

Él no le ofreció seguridades o promesas. Pero le ofreció su mano para tomarla mientras regresaban al refugio. Y tal vez eso era igual de bueno.

------

"Te diste cuenta que el sol se está ocultando?"

Heero abrió un ojo para mirar el cielo sobre ellos. "Cuándo pasó?"

Relena amortiguó una risita en la curva de su cuello. "No estoy segura. Perdí el rastro del tiempo hace horas."

El brazo alrededor de sus desnudos hombros se levantó; Heero pasó sus dedos por su enredado cabello. "Y nadie vino a buscarnos." Cerró sus ojos perezosamente. "Demasiado para la lealtad de mi gente."

"Sally probablemente ha perdido toda esperanza referente a mi castidad," dijo Relena. Ella depositó un beso en su manzana de Adán. "Eso es por qué vino conmigo en este viaje, sabes. Para ser mi chaperona."

"Y para entregarte a Kushrenada." Heero abrió sus ojos, su neblina sexual se desvaneció rápidamente ante el recuerdo del hombre a quien le fue prometida su amante.

Relena apartó sus labios de su piel. "No quiero pensar en él." Se levantó en su codo para mirarlo. "Y tampoco quiero que lo hagas." Cuando se volvió aparente que Heero no iba a olvidarlo tan fácilmente, Relena sonrió traviesa y comenzó a bajar sus dedos por la conocida planicie de su estómago. "Preferiría hablar… sobre ti."

Heero levantó su cabeza para ver lo que estaba pensando. Cuando tomó su sexo en su mano, dejó caer su cabeza en la arena. "Relena…" gruñó él. "Eres insaciable, lo sabes?"

Ella lo acarició como si lo hubiera amado por años. "Por qué te volviste un pirata?"

"Porque… todas las silla del Congreso… habían sido ocupadas," fue su sardónica respuesta.

Relena frunció sus labios. "De verdad. Dime la verdad."

Él tomó su mano y rodó sobre ella. Ella rió, completamente tranquila con la fiera mirada en sus ojos. En el curso de la tarde, la había visto varias veces y en cada instante, no llevó a nada sino placer. "Quieres la verdad? Está bien. La verdad es que he sido ladrón toda mi vida, Relena. Cuando era niño, robé pan y manzanas. Cuando crecí, robé billeteras y bolsas de dinero. Y ahora, a los veinte, robo barcos. O lo que sea en ellos."

"Pero… también matas personas. Cómo puedes hacerlo?"

"Si piensas que lo disfruto, estás equivocada. Pero algunas veces, no puede evitarse. Tengo que golpear lo que esté en mi camino, deteniéndome de mi objetivo." Él se encogió. "Es la única forma que sé cómo sobrevivir y proveer para las personas bajo mi cuidado."

"Tu joven amiga? La chica en ropa de hombre?"

"Hilde, sí. Si no hiciera lo que hago, la única forma para ella vivir sería vender su cuerpo como tantas chicas con las que crecí. Preferiría ser un asesino que verla degradada." Él la dejó besar sus párpados; era su gesto de consuelo y la amaba más por eso. "Ella fue la primera persona a la que amé."

Relena lo incentivó a recostar su mejilla contra su seno; pasó sus dedos por sus desordenados mechones mientras hablaba. "La primera persona a la que amé fue mi hermano. Milliardo." Ella sonrió hacia el cielo. "No pensaba que hubiese una persona viva más fuerte, valiente y maravillosa." Su sonrisa cayó. "Se fue para la escuela cuando yo tenía seis años. Por los años siguientes, sólo lo veía en las vacaciones. Se unió a la armada después de terminar su escuela y casi inmediatamente zarpó a América. Mientras se fue… nuestros padres murieron y fui a vivir con su esposa, Lucrezia. Para cuando la guerra terminó y regresó, ya estaba creciendo. Así que supongo que podrías decir que… realmente no conozco a mi hermano del todo." Su voz tembló con emoción. "Y ahora me envía lejos para casarme con su amigo sin tanto como preguntarme…" Se detuvo; Heero depositó un beso en su seno. "No quiero quejarme. Muchos la han pasado mucho peor."

"El dolor no es siempre sobre lo que uno ha pasado, sino quien ha sido rechazado. Sin importar lo que pude haberte dicho antes." Heero levantó su cabeza. "Quién te ha amado, Relena Peacecraft?"

Ella contuvo lágrimas. "Mi hermano… alguna vez. Mis padres antes de morir. Lucrezia una vez que nos conocimos." Desesperadamente quería añadir su nombre a la lista, pero se detuvo. La barrera de no haberlo escuchado decir las palabras estaba deteniéndola. "Exactamente no me ha faltado el amor."

"Exactamente tampoco te lo han dado sin condiciones." Heero rozó su pulgar por su pezón.

Relena le permitió libertades con sus senos. Ignorando su dolor de lo que sería su tercera vez juntos, ella se abrió a él, aceptando su renovada excitación dentro de su cuerpo. Hicieron el amor lentamente. Dulcemente. No había prisa en seguirle el paso al sol. Cuando finalmente terminaron en los brazos del otro, la oscuridad había cubierto el aire a su alrededor.

Ella se aferró a su amante, nunca queriendo que dejara su cuerpo. "Podemos quedarnos aquí esta noche? No me importa lo que piensen algunos de ellos… aún si nos encuentran así." Sus palabras eran ligeras, pero había un fondo de intensidad. "Podemos, Heero?"

Él tragó. "Nada podría hacerme dejarte ahora, duquesa." Satisfecha con su respuesta, Relena se acurrucó en sus brazos y en unos minutos se había dormido. Él salió de su cuerpo y se acomodó en la arena para dormir. Antes de unírsele en sueños, Heero besó la cima de su cabeza y susurró. "Nada podría hacerme dejarte por el resto de mi vida."

------

Continuará…


	10. Capítulo 10

**SILUETEADO POR EL MAR**

(_Silhouetted by the Sea_)

Por Kristen Elizabeth

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 10

------

Hilde estaba despierta, vestida y en la baranda del barco mucho antes de que el sol comenzara a salir. Iban a ir a la última isla posible donde Heero y los otros podrían haber desembarcado en unas horas y no quería perderse un momento, en caso de que ese momento pasara a ser el único donde sus amigos… su familia… fueran encontrados.

Estaba tan envuelta en escuchar el océano que no sintió a Duo llegar tras ella hasta que pudo sentir su calor rodeándola. Se paralizó, insegura de exactamente cómo manejar la situación. Debería hablar o esperar por él? Ignorarlo o lanzar sus brazos a su alrededor?

Afortunadamente, él hizo el primer movimiento. "Qué le pasó a tu vestido?"

"No era mío," respondió ella. Debajo de los vendajes sobre sus senos, su corazón latía. "Y me siento mucho mejor vestida así."

"Quieres decir que te sientes mucho más segura vestida así?"

Hilde frunció. "Sólo estoy cansada de intentar ser algo que no soy." Pausó. "Y no es como si realmente te preocupara cómo me veo, así que por qué no dejas de hablar de eso?"

"Bien." Duo tragó. Justo entonces, habría renunciado a su libertad por otros dos años sólo para probar sus labios. "Hilde…"

"No." Ella se giró y presionó su espalda en la baranda. Hubo un destello asesino en sus ojos azules. "No uses mi nombre como si fuéramos… como si fuéramos amantes."

Él sonrió tristemente. "*Fuimos* amantes."

"No por completo." Hilde se giró. "Y me alegra. Merezco alguien que me ame. Que sea capaz de amarme."

Sus palabras fueron como un golpe bajo y dolió más que la patada a su entrepierna que le había dado en su encuentro. "Sí. Supongo que sí," respondió él, colocando sus manos en la baranda. Sus brazos crearon una pequeña celda alrededor de su cuerpo sin tocarla realmente. Guardaron silencio por mucho tiempo y no fue hasta que el sol de la mañana asomó su cabeza sobre el horizonte, que Duo habló de nuevo. "Por lo que vale, Lady Hilde…"

Ella lo interrumpió. "No vale nada." Agachándose, escapó de la prisión de sus brazos y se movió más abajo en la baranda para esperar.

Quatre los encontró unos minutos después, a diez pies separados, observando la misma porción de tierra en la distancia acercarse más al barco. Y observó ambas de sus reacciones con mucho cuidado cuando ambos ubicaron la señal de fuego en la isla, una guía llamándolos.

Duo se giró y, en una voz más calmada de la que Quatre lo habría creído capaz de producir, anunció, "Los hemos encontrado."

------

Trowa abrió sus ojos, entrenado para despertar con el amanecer. Parpadeando, revisó para asegurarse de que el fuego aún estuviera encendido; con la cantidad de hojas con las que lo había construido y habiéndolo revisado dos veces durante la noche, estaba satisfecho de ver que lo estaba.

Se sentó y pasó sus manos por sus largos mechones. Su estómago llamó por su atención, pero lo ignoró por el momento. El amanecer era su momento favorito y no lo perturbaría. Los momentos en los cuales nacía un nuevo día eran los únicos minutos que había tenido con Catherine.

Como si nunca se hubiese subido a ese maldito barco con sus padres y zarpado a Inglaterra, siempre se le aparecía con el sol de la mañana. Podía escucharla reír, verla sonreír y, si se concentraba lo suficiente, sentía sus labios en ese único beso que les habían permitido.

Con frecuencia se preguntaba si la independencia del país había valido perder al único amor de su vida.

Probablemente estaba casada para entonces, razonó. Con un lord, un duque o un barón… su familia moviéndose en los correctos círculos sociales. Muy importante para quedarse en un país traidor. Aún si no hubiesen dejado América, ella nunca hubiese podido ser suya. Esta idea siempre señalaba el fin de sus arrepentimientos a la luz del amanecer. Diciéndole su usual adiós en su mente, se levantó, preparado para comenzar el día.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de dos cosas. Una, que la baronesa y Wufei estaban durmiendo con sus manos entrelazadas. Y dos, que Heero y la duquesa aún no habían regresado de donde sea que hubiesen estado el día anterior. Sacudió su cabeza. Era momento de prestarle atención a su estómago.

Treinta minutos después, Wufei despertó. Sin remover la mano de Sally de la suya, se sentó. Trowa estaba sentado junto al fuego de cocinar, rostizando un cangrejo de agua salada. "Eso huele verdaderamente horrible," le informó al hombre alto.

Trowa asintió. "Pero no planeo comerme el caparazón." Él levantó su ceja. "Llegamos a tomarnos de las manos, no?"

El chino dio su usual frunce e ignoró la insinuación. "Veo que Heero y su niñita no han regresado." Sacudió su cabeza. "No debería haber terminado para este momento? Sólo toma unos minutos…"

"Espero que Heero sepa en lo que se está metiendo," Trowa lo interrumpió. Miraba su desayuno mientras hablaba. "No es como si él realmente pudiera estar con ella."

"Y lo sabrías?" preguntó Wufei.

Trowa aclaró su garganta. "Lo sabría."

Una larga pausa siguió. Finalmente, Wufei habló. "Date la vuelta y dime que no es un barco acercándose."

La cabeza del otro hombre se giró, el desayuno olvidado. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron y se levantó abruptamente. "Creo que han visto nuestro fuego." Él tragó.

Wufei codeó a la mujer junto a él. "Mujer… mujer, despierta." Los ojos azules de Sally se abrieron adormilados. "Hemos sido encontrados," le dijo él.

------

Duo tenía anclado el barco justo afuera de las impenetrables aguas del arrecife de coral de la isla. Sentía los ojos de Hilde en él mientras ayudaba a la tripulación a bajar el bote al agua. Finalmente, cuando la tarea estuvo completa, se giró para encararla.

"Vas a venir?"

Sus ojos se iluminaron mientras asentía ansiosa. Cruzó la cubierta y se le unió a Duo, Quatre y a tres de los otros nativos miembros de la tripulación mientras comenzaban a bajar la escalera de soga hacia el bote. Su impaciencia aumentó mientras comenzaban la lenta tarea de remar a la isla. Sabía que estaba nerviosa y no le importó. Todo lo que le importaba era ver los rostros familiares de las personas que amaba… las personas con las que casi había perdido la esperanza de ver otra vez. Wufei, Trowa… Heero.

"Pueden remar más rápido por favor?" Hilde le preguntó a un tripulante. El hombre sonrió, sus dientes brillantemente blancos contra su oscura piel.

Duo la observó temblar con anticipación antes de que se volviera muy duro para él observar más. En vez, observó la orilla mientras se acercaba. Había dos fuegos que ahora podía ver, el grande de aviso y uno más pequeño, probablemente para dar calor o cocinar. Sintió movimiento en la orilla, pero ninguna silueta tomó forma hasta que se acercaron mucho más.

Cuando estuvieron aproximadamente a cuarenta pies de la orilla, Hilde cerró sus manos alrededor de su boca. "Heero!?"

"Hilde… aquí estamos!!" respondió una segunda voz. Definitivamente era de Wufei.

El entusiasmo inicial de Hilde comenzó a titubear. "Ese es Wufei… también está bien." Frunció ella. "Pero qué hay de Heero?"

Duo no estaba seguro si sus celos eran justificados, pero estaba comenzando a disgustarle este Heero.

Cuando el agua fue lo baja suficiente, Hilde no pudo soportar esperar más. Podía ver a Wufei y a Trowa, con la baronesa, de pie en la orilla. Todo lo que quería hacer era lanzar sus brazos alrededor de los dos hombres… y preguntarles sobre Heero.

Ella saltó por el costado del bote y aterrizó en el agua. "Oye!" le gritó Duo. "Qué demonios estás haciendo?" Hilde lo ignoró y comenzó a anadear. Emergió en la orilla corriendo, su masculina ropa aplastada a su cuerpo. Corrió directo a los brazos de Trowa.

"Estás vivo!" gritó ella en su pecho. "Pensé que todos estaban muertos!!" Su amigo la abrazó, sin palabras ante su disposición para dárselo.

Wufei se les unió y se encontró próximo en la fila para un abrazo rompe huesos. "Dónde empacas toda tu fuerza, pequeña?" le preguntó él.

Hilde se separó e hizo la pregunta que absolutamente necesitaba responder. "Dónde está Heero?"

------

Heero estuvo despierto mucho antes que Relena. Estaba contento de recostarse en la arena para siempre con su pequeño cuerpo acurrucado junto al suyo, observándola dormir. Despertar en los brazos de una mujer nunca había cruzado su mente como algo que le gustaría hacer. Ahora, sabía que nunca se sentiría completo a menos que comenzara cada mañana así. Pero, pensó mientras retiraba un perdido mechón de su cabello de su rostro, sólo lo haría en los brazos de Relena.

Cuando ella finalmente despertó, Relena no dijo nada. Sólo lo observaba, perdida en el amor que sentía en su mirada. Temerosa de que si hablaba, el momento se perdería, simplemente llevó su mano hacia su mejilla. Él cubrió su mano con la suya y llevó sus dedos a sus labios.

Finalmente, Relena no pudo mantener a raya sus pensamientos. "Por favor dime que no estoy soñando," susurró.

Heero sonrió. "No lo estás."

"Por favor dime que esas veces que me despertaste durante la noche tampoco fueron sueños."

"Las veces que *yo* te desperté a *ti*?" preguntó él, puntualmente.

Ella le dio una traviesa sonrisa. "Tal vez fue más algo mutuo. Quienquiera que despertara a quien… me alegra que no fuera un sueño." Relena se presionó más a su cálido cuerpo.

"Relena," comenzó él, titubeante, unos minutos después. "Tengo hambre."

Su cabeza se levantó. "Y yo tengo sed." Parpadeó. "Esto significa que tenemos que levantarnos?"

Él asintió. "Eso creo. Pero…" le aseguró. "Siempre podemos regresar."

Relena sonrió y lo dejó ponerla de pie. Después de recuperar su equilibrio, sus brazos la rodearon. Él la besó profundamente. "Estás seguro que tenemos que…" comenzó ella.

"Necesitamos alimento."

Ella hizo un puchero juguetona. "Supongo que no soy tan tentadora como un pescado rostizado o un plátano, verdad?"

Heero la levantó del suelo. "Eres un tipo de alimento diferente. Uno del que nunca tendré suficiente."

"Hmmm…" Relena le dio un suave beso. "Está bien. Eso es bueno de escuchar."

Después de una rápida sumergida en la laguna para lavar la arena, se pusieron lo que quedaba de su ropa y siguieron el arroyo de agua fresca de regreso a su destino final. De las manos, emergieron en la playa. Lo que encontraron esperándolos hizo que el estómago de Heero se desplomara.

Varios nativos en ropa europea vigilaban de cerca a Trowa, Wufei y Hilde. Ellos, a cambio, estaban siendo observados por dos hombres blancos, uno rubio y vestido con el último grito de la moda; el otro, todo de negro con una afeminada trenza colgando por su espalda.

Relena se aferró al brazo de Heero. Lo que quedaba de su vestido no era indecente cuando la ropa de todos los demás estaban rasgadas, pero con la aparición de dos extraños completamente vestidos, de repente se sintió incómodamente expuesta. El hombre los miró cuando salieron a la vista.

Los ojos de Hilde se abrieron. "Heero!!" gritó ella, corriendo hacia él. Uno de los nativos la agarró, deteniéndola. "Suéltame! Qué haces?"

El hombre con la trenza le habló. "Está bien." El hombre soltó a Hilde y después de lanzarle la mirada más odiosa que pudo conjurar, rápidamente abarcó la arena entre ella y su viejo amigo y lanzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Heero.

Heero le devolvió su abrazo con igual emoción. Mostrar los sentimientos le pareció más fácil de repente. Él miró a Relena. Todo se lo debía a ella. Retirando los brazos de Hilde de su cuello, cubrió su rostro en sus manos. "Qué pasa? Quiénes son esos hombres?"

"Pensé que estabas muerto," sollozó ella en vez de responder. "Encontramos restos donde se supone que iban a estar…"

"Un huracán," dijo Heero. "Estamos bien. Hilde… los hombres…"

Ella se sonó. "Hice lo que se suponía… hasta que me perdí. Pero me topé con ellos… estaban buscando el barco de Kushrenada. Trabajan para él. No quise decirles quien era, Heero, lo juro. Pero Duo… él no me creía."

"Quién es Duo?" Heero la sacudió gentilmente. "Dime qué pasa, Hilde?"

"Es muy fácil de imaginar." El hombre trenzado se les acercó. "Sí y no te molestes en mostrar *demasiada* gratitud por salvar a tus amigos." Él señaló a Trowa y a Wufei. "Tus hombres ya nos han dado suficientes gracias." Su voz expelía sarcasmo.

Heero frunció y apretó la mano de Relena. "Quién eres?"

"Duo Maxwell, a tu servicio." Guiñó él. "Y al suyo, mi lady." Por el rabillo de su ojo, Heero notó los ojos de Hilde siguiendo cada movimiento de este Duo Maxwell. Le molestó.

Antes de más conversación, el otro hombre se les unió. "Srta. Peacecraft?" Su boca se desplomó mientras asimilaba la vista de la desaliñada mujer presionada al costado de Heero. "Srta. Peacecraft… qué le han hecho?"

"Lo conozco?" preguntó Relena, cruzando sus brazos sobre sus senos casi expuestos.

Él sacudió su cabeza. "Nunca nos hemos presentado oficialmente, aunque la vi en la boda de su hermano hace años. Mi nombre es Quatre Winner. Soy un buen amigo de Lord Kushrenada."

Relena asintió. "Perdóneme por no inclinarme, señor."

"Está bien." Quatre le alcanzó una mano. "Venga. Vamos a alejarla de estas personas."

Los ojos de Heero se oscurecieron con lo que Relena reconoció como furia. "Relena decide si se va o se queda."

"Tiene mucha audacia, señor, para dirigirte a la Srta. Peacecraft por su nombre cristiano."

Relena levantó su mano. "Por favor, está bien. Este hombre no ha hecho nada sino salvar mi vida, Sr. Winner. No hay ningún lugar donde me sienta más segura que con él."

Duo lamió sus labios. "No puedes quedarte con él, duquesa."

Ella se molestó; sólo era la duquesa de un hombre. "Puede llamarme 'Srta. Peacecraft', señor."

"Srta. Peacecraft, bien. Pero aún no puede quedarse con él." Duo le indicó a un nativo. "Porque estoy arrestándolos a todos." Él pausó y miró a Hilde. "Incluyéndola a ella." Sus ojos regresaron a Relena mientras aceptaba una soga del tripulante. "Así que, por favor vaya con Quatre. Va a hacer todo más fácil si no tengo que ponerla también en el calabozo."

Ella miró los ojos de Heero por seguridad. Ellos estaban humedecidos con lágrimas contenidas. Todo lo que hizo fue asentir y soltar su mano.

Relena estaba muy nublada para hacer algo cuando Quatre la alejó gentilmente de Heero. Fue sólo cuando vio las sogas comenzar a ser amarradas alrededor de las muñecas de su amante que reaccionó. "No!" gritó ella. "No pueden hacer esto… por favor!" Quatre la mantuvo en línea, deteniéndola de regresar a él. "Por favor… no hagan esto… Heero… Heero!!!"

Heero cerró sus ojos, incapaz de soportar verla siendo alejada de él. Las sogas se clavaban en su piel, pero el dolor no era nada comparado a cuando ella comenzó a llamar su nombre. Cuando sus gritos se desvanecieron, reabrió sus ojos. A su lado, Duo estaba amarrando las muñecas de Hilde en su espalda.

Él observó a la pequeña niña que había protegido por tanto tiempo mantener en alto su mentón a pesar de la descorazonada situación. El hombre de trenza parecía estarse tomando mucho tiempo con sus sogas, para gusto de Heero, con más preocupación en sus movimientos del que un carcelero debía darle a su cautivo.

"Duelen? Puedo aflojarlas," dijo Duo, una vez que terminó.

Hilde se rehusó a mirarlo. "Preferiría que no me tocara más, señor."

Hubo dolor en los extraños ojos violeta del hombre ante sus palabras. Si no hubiese estado pensando en Relena, probablemente le hubiese prestado más atención. Pero como estaba, todo en lo que Heero podía pensar mientras esperaba por el regreso del bote, era en sus últimos momentos juntos, tomados de las manos, haciendo su recorrido por el bosque tropical… dirigiéndose hacia una inevitable conclusión.

Él bajó su mentón hacia su pecho y dejó caer unas pocas lágrimas.

------

Continuará…


	11. Capítulo 11

**SILUETEADO POR EL MAR**

(_Silhouetted by the Sea_)

Por Kristen Elizabeth

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 11

------

Sally estaba esperando en *El Rose Queen* cuando Relena fue llevada desde la isla en un estado de completo shock. La mujer estaba envuelta en un edredón; sus ojos brillaban con sus propias lágrimas. Después de que Relena fue ayudada a subir, Sally lanzó la colcha y corrió hacia ella, envolviendo a la joven en un abrazo.

Relena apenas tuvo una reacción. "Cómo pasó esto?" preguntó suavemente.

"No había nada que pudieran hacer! Wufei y Trowa estaban superados en número…" se detuvo cuando notó a Quatre observándolas. "Vamos. Continuaremos abajo." Mientras guiaba lejos a Relena, se dirigió a Quatre. "Podría arreglar un baño y ropa limpia para mi y la hermana del duque?"

El rubio asintió. "Por supuesto, Baronesa." Las dos mujeres desaparecieron bajo cubierta.

Una vez que estuvieron fuera de vista, Sally tomó las manos de Relena. "También capturaron a Heero?"

Relena asintió. "Habría sido inútil… pelear para él. Me alegra que no lo hiciera o podría haber sido… herido." Ella cerró sus ojos.

Ellas entraron a una cabina y Sally urgió a Relena a sentarse en una cama. Sentándose a su lado, abrazó a la joven. "Estuviste con él anoche?" Relena asintió. "Te entregaste a él?"

"Felizmente," susurró Relena. Ella hundió su rostro en el hombro de Sally. "Oh, Sally… no me importa si fue un error o algo malo. Lo amo. Lo amo demasiado." Su cabeza se levantó. "No pueden meterlos a la cárcel! Salvaron nuestras vidas!! Eso no cuenta para nada?"

"Aparentemente no cuando pesa contra la piratería." La voz de Sally tembló cuando recordó las últimas palabras de Wufei para ella antes de que fuera inevitable que lo capturaran. *Estarás bien,* le había dicho al oído. *Eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco.* Sally parpadeó rápidamente.

Relena secó sus propias lágrimas. "Qué les pasará a ellos… y a nosotras?"

"Supongo que Kushrenada los procesará. Tal vez los envíe a América para enfrentar cargos." Las palabras dejaron un horrible sabor en la boca de Sally. "Y por nosotras… Yo regresaré a Inglaterra. Y tú…"

"Tendré que casarme con él." Relena se levantó y cruzó la cabina hacia la ventanilla. "Heero me dijo anoche… dijo que nunca me dejaría." Se giró. "No dejaré que nadie lo haga romper esa promesa, Sally."

Sally bajó sus ojos. "No veo que haya mucho que podamos hacer, Relena."

"Pensaremos en algo," dijo Relena firme. "He pasado toda mi vida esperando por Heero. Nunca lo supe hasta que lo vi. Y *no* voy a perderlo ahora."

Hubo un golpe en la puerta y un tripulante entró con un bacín lleno de agua caliente. Se fue un momento después. Sally se levantó y se lo acercó a la joven. "Primero, vamos a asearnos. Y luego veremos qué podemos hacer." Ella cubrió la mejilla de Relena. "También tengo a quien proteger en el calabozo."

Relena asintió. "Esperaba que dijeras eso."

------

Duo entró en el calabozo del *Rose Queen* la mañana en que alcanzaron Barbados. En los dos días desde el rescate de la Baronesa y la hermana del Duque, y el subsecuente arresto y encarcelación de Hilde y sus amigos piratas, Duo había sido incapaz de reunir el coraje para descender a los depósitos del barco donde los prisioneros estaban siendo detenidos. No estaba orgulloso de sí mismo, pero al minuto que Barbados había sido avistado, Duo se obligó a bajar a los calabozos.

Las dos mujeres habían intentado entrar para ver a los prisioneros. De acuerdo a Quatre, ambas habían bajado al menos cuatro veces en cuarenta y ocho horas, pero en cada instancia, el guardia de turno las había alejado, recordándoles que los calabozos no eran lugar para una dama. Duo se molestó al escuchar eso; había una dama encadenada al fondo del *Rose Queen*. Y él la había puesto ahí.

Así que, después que la pequeña porción de Barbados fue vista por el guardia matutino, Duo se encontró bajando al calabozo con más que sólo emociones mezcladas en su mente. Necesitaba verla, verificar por sí mismo que estaba bien… o lo bien que cualquier prisionero pudiera estar. Llevó con él un plato de galletas. Otro reporte que había recibido era que no estaba comiendo.

El aire al fondo del barco era escaso. La única luz venía de la linterna que sostenía en su mano y el otro guardia. Despidió al nativo y avanzó hacia el final de la habitación y hacia el grupo de piratas en cadenas.

Ella lo vio venir mucho antes de que la alcanzara y tomó la oportunidad para acercarse más a Heero como sus cadenas la dejaban. Cuando se detuvo a unos pies de ellos, Hilde giró su rostro en el hombro de su líder, rehusándose a mirarlo.

Duo mordió su labio. "Les he traído algo de comer."

El chino quien se había identificado como Wufei Chang cuando fue arrestado, frunció sus ojos. "Preferiríamos morir de hambre."

Heero lo miró, la cabeza de Hilde pesada en su hombro. "Déjalo y vete."

Duo bajó el plato. No podía ver su rostro; tal vez estaba bien. Si no podía ver sus ojos, no vería el odio que tenía que haber en ellos. "Hilde…" comenzó él.

Trowa descansó su cabeza contra la húmeda pared de madera. "Honestamente crees que la dejaríamos hablarte aún si quisiera?"

"No presumiría hablar por ella," espetó Duo. "Tampoco deberías tú."

Hilde levantó su cabeza ante sus palabras. Tendría que enfrentarlo en algún momento. Aclarando su garganta, se dirigió a su amigo. "Puedo manejarlo, Trowa." Sus ojos se levantaron para encontrar la mirada violeta de Duo; su corazón golpeaba en su pecho. "Has hecho lo que viniste a hacer?"

"No. Quiero verte comer antes de irme." Duo se agachó y levantó el plato.

"Por qué debería hacer lo que me pide, señor?" Hilde levantó sus encadenadas muñecas. "Tú eres la razón de por qué estamos aquí."

Duo apretó sus ojos por un momento. "No tuve elección. Yo… de cierta forma, no soy más libre que ustedes."

"Basura," siseó ella.

"Crees que me gusta verte así? Lo odio, Hilde. Nunca quise que esto pasara!" La frente de Duo se arrugó. "Lo juro por dios… no lo quise."

Heero le dio una fría y sospechosa mirada al hombre trenzado. "Exactamente qué está pasando aquí?"

Hilde lamió sus labios secos. No pareció escuchar a Heero, tan concentrada estaba en el rostro de Duo. "Si querías joderme, señor, debiste haber terminado lo que comenzaste esa noche."

Rabia destelló en los ojos azules del pirata líder. "La tocaste?" Él se sentó tan derecho como pudo, sus músculos rígidos. "Hilde… te lastimó? Él intentó…"

Ella lo interrumpió. "Está bien, Heero. Nada pasó que no quisiera."

"Lo hizo." Heero igualó a Duo con una mirada asesina. "Maldito bastardo." Como una serpiente, se lanzó, buscando agarrar la garganta de Duo. Pero las cadenas conectándolo a la pared lo mantuvo en su sitio, sus brazos extendidos frente a él… a simples pulgadas de su blanco.

Duo apenas hizo una mueca. En vez, tragó y se levantó. "Nunca quise lastimarte, Hilde. Por favor, créelo."

"No," le dijo llanamente. "Si realmente lo dices en serio… harías algo para ayudarnos."

"No puedo."

Hilde giró su cabeza. "Entonces… vete. No quiero hablar contigo de nuevo."

Heero continuó luchando contra sus cadenas. "Si llego a ponerte las manos encima…" no necesitó terminar su amenaza.

Trowa miró al hombre de trenza, sus ojos verdes usualmente vacíos estaban llenos de odio, y terminó la amenaza por su líder. "La trenza no será lo único que corte."

"Lo siento," le dijo Duo, retrocediendo. Cuando no recibió respuesta, se giró y se fue.

Una vez ido, habiéndose llevado la luz de la linterna con él, Heero dirigió una mirada en dirección de Hilde. Podía escuchar sollozos amortiguados en la oscuridad. "Hilde," comenzó. "Dime que no te lastimó."

"No lo hizo," susurró ella. "No a mi cuerpo, de cualquier forma."

Heero suspiró y alcanzó para tocar su cabello. Falló y en vez agarró su hombro. "Lo mataría si lo hizo. Encontraría una manera."

Wufei resopló suavemente. "Escasamente eres quien para juzgar, Heero. O pasaste todo el último día en la isla simplemente hablando con la duquesa?"

Porque Wufei era un amigo y estaba tan hambriento, enojado, incómodo y encadenado como él, Heero dejó pasar el comentario con una simple advertencia. "Cuida lo que dices."

Hilde se sonó. "Te gusta la hermana del Duque, Heero?" Él no dijo nada. "Tiene vestidos hermosos," ofreció ella.

Él sonrió en la oscuridad, donde nadie podía ver. La sonrisa se desvaneció casi tan rápidamente como apareció. "Lo que siento o no siento es irrelevante ahora. Tal vez siempre lo fue." Sacudió su cabeza. "No debo amarla. Vamos a dejarlo así."

Un cálido cuerpo se acurrucó contra él de nuevo; el peso de las cadenas alrededor de su delgadas muñecas descansó en su estómago. "Lo siento, Heero. Siento que todo esto es mi culpa."

"Hiciste exactamente lo que te dije hacer," le aseguró. "No hay culpa. Sólo las circunstancias más allá del control de alguien."

La culpa aún presionaba su pecho. Hilde cerró sus ojos. "Qué va a pasarnos en Barbados?"

"No lo sé," respondió Heero. "Realmente no lo sé."

------

"Este es." Relena levantó su parasol para escudar el sol de la media mañana. "Esto es Barbados."

A su lado, Sally asintió. "Realmente no pensé que lo lográramos."

"Esperaba que no." La joven se giró de la baranda. "Al menos tal vez pueda ver a Heero cuando desembarquemos."

"No eleves tus esperanzas, Relena." Sally levantó el mentón de la joven con un dedo enguantado. "Estaremos bien idas antes de que los suban del calabozo."

Una lágrima se deslizó por la perfecta mejilla de Relena. "Quiero verlo, Sally. Lo extraño tanto…"

"Lo sé." Los ojos de Sally eran compasivos. "Pero tal vez…" se detuvo.

"Tal vez qué?"

"Tal vez es mejor que no lo veas," continuó Sally después de un momento. "Hará las cosas más fáciles… cuando te cases con Kushrenada."

Relena sacudió su cabeza. "No tengo intención de casarme con Lord Kushrenada."

"No creo que tengas opción." Ella mordió la punta de su lengua. "Lo siento, Relena."

La joven presionó su mano contra los broches en su peto, aplastando los moños rosa. "Cuando pienso en él tocándome el brazo… me enferma." Su mano se movió a su boca. "Por qué no tengo elección, Sally? Algo tan importante en mi vida… y no tengo palabra en ello? Cómo es justo esto?"

"No lo es." Sally levantó sus hombros. "Pero qué vas a hacer sobre…" Ella fue interrumpida por la entrada de Quatre.

"Señoritas," las saludó. Su expresión era una mezcla de amabilidad y simpatía. "Confío en que están bien."

Relena bajó su mano. "Tan bien como puede esperarse, Sr. Winner."

Él asintió y miró a la cercana tierra. "Barbados siempre luce invitante desde el agua."

"A menos que uno también viaje a un matrimonio arreglado o al encarcelamiento."

Quatre bajó sus ojos ante las amargas palabras de Relena. "Verdaderamente siento que se sienta así, Srta. Peacecraft. Si embargo puedo asegurarle que mi amigo Treize es un hombre muy bueno que mantiene su palabra. Hará todo en su poder para cuidar de usted, justo como se lo prometió a su hermano."

"Sr. Winner." Sally consideró al rubio fríamente. "Si no tiene quejas sobre los matrimonios arreglados… por qué la Condesa de Catalonia aún reside en Italia, soltera?"

Él parpadeó varias veces. "No estaba consciente de que mi vida personal se había vuelto un chisme de la sociedad."

"No necesita discutirse más," dijo Relena gentilmente. "Sólo, por favor, no alabe las virtudes de un matrimonio forzado si no puede tolerarlo."

Quatre desvió la mirada. "Muy bien." Cuando miró nuevamente, le dio otra triste sonrisa. "Por favor acepte mis disculpas." Después de otro momento, las dejó en la baranda.

Relena suspiró. "Parece que lo siente realmente. Tal vez nos deje ver a Heero y a…"

"Creo que no debemos contar mucho con él, Relena. Es amigo de Kushrenada."

"Supongo." Ella miró hacia el puerto de Barbados. Toda una vida había pasado desde la última vez que había caminado en la civilizada tierra de Savannah. No era más una joven ingenua, preocupada con la moda y la propiedad. Había enfrentado la muerte y abrazado el amor. Una mujer caminaría en la plantación de Kushrenada, reluctante, sí, pero con su cabeza en alto.

Aunque no podía verlo, sabía en su corazón que Heero estaba ahí. La idea fue suficiente para hacerla continuar. Aún mientras era ayudada a salir del bote y poner pies en Barbados, no sintió nada sino fuerza del hecho de que estaba cerca, fuera de vista, pero muy seguramente no fuera de su mente.

Su ausencia no fue bien recibida. La de Lord Kushrenada no lo era. Cuando falló en aparecer en el puerto para recibirlas, Relena apenas se molestó. Miró a Sally. "Supongo que tiene asuntos más importantes que atender que recibir a su novia." Cerrando su parasol, entró en el carruaje. "Y está perfectamente bien conmigo."

Todo el viaje a través de sus extensos cañaverales pasó en silencio. Relena miraba las filas de plantas alineando el camino, observando a los esclavos cortar y sesgar las altas plantas, la mayoría dos o tres pies más altas que el trabajador más alto. El aire en el carruaje era cálido; sintió un rastro de transpiración bajar entre su modesto escote. Sally le alcanzó un pañuelo; delicadamente secó todos los rastros del calor justo cuando el carruaje se detuvo en frente de la casa principal.

Quatre salió del carruaje que las había seguido, pero Duo no estaba por ningún lado. Él estaba con los piratas, supuso Relena. Con Heero… Conteniendo lágrimas, aceptó la ayuda de un esclavo para salir de su carruaje. El rubio extendió su codo para que lo tomara. "Me disculpo por la ausencia de Treize. Probablemente no ha sido informado de nuestra llegada."

"Por supuesto," Relena respondió suavemente. Ella rechazó el codo de Quatre, tomando en vez la mano de Sally. "No querría perturbar su trabajo. Debe tomar mucho tiempo y energía esclavizar… cuántas personas? Cincuenta? Sesenta?"

La voz de Quatre estaba tranquilamente avergonzada. "Doscientas."

La boca de Relena se desplomó. Sally habló rápidamente antes de que la joven pudiera decir más. Iba a meterla en problemas si no aprendía a controlar su lengua. "Sr. Winner, podríamos resguardarnos del calor? Me temo que está teniendo efectos adversos en Relena."

"Sin duda." Quatre subió los anchos escalones de ladrillo de la casa. "Después de ustedes, señoritas." Desapercibido para las mujeres mientras lo seguían, una solitaria figura observando desde las ventanas arriba dejó caer las cortinas en su lugar mientras se desvanecían de su vista.

------

A la siguiente mañana, Treize estaba esperando por Quatre antes de que finalmente golpeara en la puerta de su estudio. "Adelante," llamó él. Su amigo lo hizo cautelosamente. Treize le asintió. "Bienvenido."

"Fue un viaje interesante." Dijo Quatre, cerrando la puerta tras él. "Si fuera a escribir un libro, ciertamente vendería muchas copias. El mar… restos de barcos… islas desiertas. Y la pobre Srta. Peacecraft en las manos de piratas sanguinarios."

"Si es así." Treize alcanzó por su vaso de brandy. "Bueno, en cualquier caso, te agradezco por el regreso del *Lady Une*. Verla regresar al puerto la semana pasada…" Tomó un sorbo de licor. "No hay necesidad de decir, estoy en deuda contigo."

Quatre sacudió su cabeza. "No hay deudas entre amigos." Pausó. "No vas a preguntar sobre tu novia?"

"No hay necesidad." El hombre bajó su brazo. "Ya la he visto."

"Y?" urgió Quatre.

Treize se levantó y caminó hacia su ventana. "Había esperado que su cabello fuera más oscuro."

"Un detalle menor, Treize. Es encantadora, de verdad. Un poco de espíritu, pero siempre has admirado una mujer con pasión." Quatre se sentó en una silla. Las cosas que no estaba diciendo sobre Relena pesaban en su pecho. Aún era mentir no decirle a Treize que su novia despreciaba la idea de casarse con él? Cuando Treize continuó mirando por la ventana, tomó una gran oportunidad. "Sabías que no sería Une."

Finalmente, el hombre se giró. "Tráemela."

Quatre frunció. "No es una esclava, Treize. Podría decirle que esperas conocerla, pero no le daré una orden como si fuera…"

"Entonces iré a verla." Treize avanzó hacia la puerta. Se detuvo con su mano en el pomo de vidrio. "Al menos dime que sus ojos son marrones."

"Azules," respondió Quatre. "Como el cielo." Treize abrió la puerta y se fue. El rubio suspiró. "Ella no es Une, Treize. Y nunca lo será."

------

Se supone que no debería dejar el barco. Estaba en el contrato que había firmado con Kushrenada. Simplemente iba a quedarse a bordo del *Rose Queen* y a ser depositado en una isla vecina. Sus pies nunca iban a tocar el suelo de Barbados otra vez.

Pero Duo Maxwell no era conocido por seguir las reglas.

Esto era especialmente verdad, decidió él, cuando justo el día anterior, la mujer que amaba había sido embarcada como una mercancía por el puerto, hacia la cárcel en la que dos años de la vida de Duo se habían desperdiciado. Más que retirarse a su cabina hasta que el barco zarpara a la mañana siguiente, Duo tranquilamente reunió sus pocas pertenencias, guardó su trenza en su camisa, se colocó un sombrero sobre sus ojos y se unió a la tripulación mientras remaban hacia la orilla.

En el puerto, partió con otros hombres antes de que alcanzaran sus destinos, la taberna más cercana. El camino a la cárcel atravesaba el concurrido puerto y continuaba varias millas en el bosque tropical. Duo caminaba rápidamente; entre menos tiempo Hilde tuviera que pasar en el infierno de la cárcel de Barbados, mejor.

El plan para liberar a Hilde y a sus amigos piratas no estaba completamente formado, pero era lo único que había podido pensar desde su encuentro en el calabozo. Era algo que tenía que hacer y las consecuencias al diablo. Arriesgaría cualquier cosa para sacarla de esas cadenas.

Incluso la opción de que pudieran ponérselas de nuevo.

Con los nuevos prisioneros, la pequeña cárcel que tanto aborrecía ahora estaba casi llena. Duo imaginó que esto justificaba los tres guardias extra que Treize había puesto alrededor del edificio. Midió su tiempo, esperando hasta que uno de los nativos saliera hacia el borde del claro para aliviarse en los arbustos. Cuando el guardia le dio la espalda, Duo se escabulló en la cárcel.

El primer guardia adentro nunca lo vio venir. Duo lo derribó con un simple golpe y cayó al suelo. Después de liberar al hombre inconsciente de sus llaves, Duo bajó por los conocidos corredores.

Él encontró a Hilde en segundos cuando ella gritó fuerte, "Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí??"

"Shh!!" Duo agarró las barras en su pequeña celda. "Voy a sacarte…" Miró alrededor a los otros. "… a todos… fuera de aquí!"

Al otro lado del corredor, Heero se levantó de su sucio catre. "Eres tonto o simplemente te falta sentido común?" le preguntó al hombre de trenza. "Eres quien nos arrestó! Y ahora quieres ayudarnos a escapar?"

Hilde frunció sus ojos. "Por qué te importa, Duo?"

"Me importa porque…" lamió sus labios. "Quiero decir… me importa porque yo…" Antes de que toda la declaración de amor pudiera materializarse, Duo sintió el frío metal de la punta de un mosquete presionado contra su oreja.

"No te muevas, Maxwell," ordenó uno de sus viejos guardias. Duo levantó sus manos por instinto. "Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Duo levantó sus hombros. "Me creerías si dijera que extrañaba este lugar?"

"No," respondió el hombre español. "Y sé que se supone que no debes estar aquí en esta isla. Pero, pensándolo bien… debes extrañar este lugar. Porque te garantizaste una buena y larga estadía aquí. Otra vez."

El corazón de Hilde se atascó en su garganta. "Duo… por qué estás haciendo esto?" Ella envolvió sus manos alrededor de las barras de su celda, donde sus manos habían estado minutos antes, y observó mientras Duo era conducido a una celda esquinera a la suya. "No! Déjenlo ir… no ha hecho nada malo!"

El guardia cerró la puerta de Duo y la aseguró con mucha alegría. "Tomen un buen descanso, todos ustedes. El Amo Treize estará esperando verlos en los próximos días."

"Por qué la demora?" Murmuró Trowa. "Preferiría terminar con eso."

"Tan pronto como termine la boda, no los hará esperar mucho más," prometió el español.

La cabeza de Heero se estrelló contra las barras de metal. Relena… casándose… alguien más tocándola… haciéndole el amor… Él levantó su cabeza para otro golpe con la puerta de la celda.

"Adelante y acaba con tus neuronas." El guardia giró sus llaves en su dedo. "Será una soga menos que colgar en la horca." Riendo, los dejó.

Los preocupados ojos de Hilde se movieron entre las celdas de Heero y Duo. "No puedo creer esto," terminó diciendo ella. "Cómo pudiste haber sido tan estúpido, Duo!"

"Estúpido!" Él presionó su rostro contra las barras de metal para verla mejor. "Estaba tratando de salvarte!!"

"Tuviste muchas oportunidades durante días para evitar esto," contestó Hilde. "Por qué decidiste esperar hasta ahora?? Sabías que también te meterían a la cárcel!! Tal vez eres tonto!!"

Los ojos de Duo destellaron. "Bien!! Soy un tonto. Pero un tonto que está completamente enamorado de ti!!!"

Silencio llenó la cárcel. Incluso Heero se tomó un descanso de golpear su cabeza contra su puerta. Hilde miró a su amante trenzado. "Tú… no puedes… digo, dijiste que no podías… y yo…" Ella miró sus pantalones. "Yo no soy… sólo podrías querer a alguien más bonita que… no… no, no lo dices en serio."

"Sí. Es muy en serio." Duo extendió sus manos. "Crees que regresaría aquí sólo para rescatarlo a él?" Señaló la celda de Heero.

Hilde bajó sus ojos. "No… no me hagas esto." Ella se sonó y dejó caer sus lágrimas detrás de la cortina de sus desordenados mechones. "No ahora… cuando no podemos hacer nada sobre eso… cuando estamos encerrados así…" Su cabeza se levantó. "Preferiría recordarte abrazándome."

Los ojos de Heero estaban muertos para el mundo y su mente estaba muerta para la conversación. Relena. Continuaría con el matrimonio aún después de lo que compartieron en la laguna? Tenía la muy vaga y la muy loca idea de que tal vez su noche de pasión había creado más que sólo emociones nuevas en su corazón. Qué si también había creado un niño en su cuerpo? La simple idea de un esclavizador aristócrata británico criando un hijo nacido de su conexión con Relena hacía hervir su sangre.

Se reunió con el mundo después de su breve partida a sus pensamientos sólo para escuchar la palabra final de Hilde en el asunto en mano. "Bueno… si te dije que te amaba… sólo fue porque lo que me hiciste se sintió muy bien."

Todos los ojos masculinos se desviaron hacia la joven ante su fuerte declaración. Heero ignoró el dolor de su cabeza mientras hablaba. "Me dijiste que no te tocó."

"Dije que su toque no fue forzado," le recordó a su protector.

Duo pudo sentir realmente su corazón arrugándose ante su admisión. "Entonces… no me amas?"

"No," mintió Hilde. "Lo siento."

"Bien, entonces." Duo se alejó de su puerta y fuera de su vista. "Eso es."

El mentó de Hilde tembló. "Sí. Así es."

Heero se desplomó en el manchado colchón de su catre. La recién descubierta sexualidad de Hilde… su encarcelamiento… el inminente matrimonio de Relena. Era mucho de soportar para él. Después de dos días de sentarse derecho, encadenado en el calabozo sin un momento de descanso, Heero cerró sus ojos y se dejó arrastrar en la dichosa inconsciencia del sueño.

------

Relena apenas había terminado de sujetar su peto a su vestido cuando hubo un golpe en la puerta de la suite en la plantación de Kushrenada a la cual Quatre la había conducido a su llegada. Observó la puerta durante un segundo llamado, perezosa de responderle. No estaba muy segura de que estuviera lista para conocer al hombre a quien había sido prometida.

Un tercer golpe nunca llegó. La puerta simplemente se abrió y un hombre alto con rizos rojizos entró en su dormitorio. Relena puso una mano en su maquillada garganta. "Lord Kushrenada, presumo?"

El hombre asintió. "Presumes correctamente, mi lady. Bienvenida a mi plantación. Confío en que tu dormitorio fue cómodo anoche."

"Sí. Gracias."

Hubo un largo minuto de silencio. "Cómo está tu hermano?" Treize preguntó finalmente.

"Está bien, señor, de lo que sé. Un hijo estaba en camino cuando partí de Inglaterra."

Treize sonrió. "Bien. Muy bien."

La conversación murió por segunda vez. Relena absolutamente no podía encontrar nada que decirle a este hombre. Así era como iba a ser el resto de su vida? Su corazón gritaba por Heero. Siempre tenía algo que decirle a Heero; una vida con él nunca podría ser aburrida.

Su prometido aclaró su garganta. "Estoy muy feliz de que ahora estés a salvo. Debe haber sido mucho problema para ti."

"Al principio, sí lo fue." Relena bajó su mano a su costado. "Pero al final… fue una experiencia sorprendentemente plácida."

Treize levantó una ceja. "Sí?"

"Bueno…" sonrió Relena, coquetamente. "Muchas mujeres sólo pueden soñar con piratas e islas desiertas. Y yo viví la aventura… completamente."

Cualquier rastro de sonrisa cayó de su rostro. Relena mordió el interior de su mejilla. Había ido muy lejos? Su insinuación fue menos que disimulada? No pudo evitarlo. El hombre lucía tan pagado de sí mismo en su traje, mandando sobre su mansión al punto donde podía entrar a una habitación sin ser invitado. Él la miraba como si fuera una propiedad que estaba decepcionado de poseer y ya lo odiaba.

"Sí?" Él la miró; Relena tuvo la vaga sensación de que podía verla a través de su ropa. Se sintió más expuesta que en la isla. "Los piratas te trataron bien, entonces?"

"Mucho," susurró ella.

Él le dio una fría sonrisa. "Tendré que recordar eso cuando llegue a su sentencia. Pero antes de eso…" Él tomó su mano y la llevó a sus labios. "Nos casaremos."

"Sí?"

"Sí." Sus ojos se fruncieron.

Relena elegantemente retiró su mano. "Perdóneme, señor. Pero unos cuantos días para aclimatarme a este pesado clima sería más apreciado."

"No te acostumbraste en la isla? Con tus piratas?"

"Uno no considera el clima cuando está luchando por sobrevivir."

Treize alcanzó sus ojos por alguna señal de la inocencia que le había sido prometida. En las profundidades azules, idénticos a los de su hermano, sólo encontró confianza, pasión, determinación... y un amor que no era y nunca podría ser para él. Los ojos de una bien amada mujer lo miraban, desafiándolo.

Y en ese instante, lo supo.

"Cuando tu hermano y yo servimos juntos en la armada de su Majestad, con frecuencia me hablaba sobre ti… su santa hermanita." Treize la agarró de nuevo, esta vez por la muñeca. Le dio una extraña sensación de satisfacción ver dolor destellar en su lindo rostro. "En lo buena que eras. Lo dulce. Dócil… obediente."

Relena mordió su labio mientras sus dedos se clavaban en su delicada carne. "Bueno, mi hermano y yo no nos conocemos muy bien, señor."

El remarco lo incentivó más. "Y tu virtud, mi lady. Tu virtud era incuestionable." Él la haló más cerca hasta que pudo sentir su enojado aliento contra su mejilla. "Cuando accedí a este matrimonio, me prometieron una mujer casta. Mantuve mi parte del arreglo con tu hermano. Has cumplido la suya?"

Ella forcejeó contra él, pero era muy fuerte. "No dignificaré eso con una respuesta, señor."

"No necesitas." Treize la llevó contra la pared y sujetó su otra muñeca. Con una mano, sujetó sus brazos sobre su cabeza. "Puedo averiguarlo por mí mismo."

Relena intentó patearlo, pero sus poderosos muslos retuvieron sus piernas. "Alto!" le ordenó ella. Él la ignoró y alcanzó con su mano libre para levantar el borde de su falda. "Por favor… basta!"

Sus determinados dedos subieron por el largo de su pierna. Por qué no se había puesto más enaguas? Sudar ciertamente habría sido mejor que ser violada. Los ojos de Treize estaban nublados como si realmente no estuviese ahí. Finalmente, su mano encontró su meta, el calor entre sus muslos.

"No," le suplicó ella. Su toque no fue nada como el de Heero; Heero la tocaba para brindarle placer. Treize estaba buscando lastimarla en orden de probarse algo. Ella apretó sus ojos justo antes de que introdujera dos dedos en su cuerpo. No completamente preparada para él, Relena gritó de dolor.

Treize parpadeó. Sus dedos no encontraron resistencia virginal. Lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas mientras presionaba más en ella.

"Heero…" gimoteó ella. "Ayúdame…"

Con la misma despreocupación con la cual la había invadido, Treize sacó sus dedos de su cuerpo. "Ese es su nombre? Heero? El que llegó aquí antes de mi?"

Sus faldas cayeron alrededor de sus pies, pero aún se sentía desnuda y expuesta. Él liberó sus manos y se alejó de su violado cuerpo. Los brazos de Relena abrazaron su alto torso y se deslizó al piso, sollozando.

"No más alta y fuerte, verdad?" Treize la miró como a uno de sus campesinos. No respondió excepto para mirarlo con húmedos ojos, llenos de odio. "Quédate aquí. Tengo algo de qué ocuparme."

Él abrió la puerta de la habitación de Relena y salió, no tomando nota de Quatre acercándose desde la dirección opuesta. Treize bajó las escaleras e irrumpió en el pórtico de su mansión. "Trae mi caballo, niño," le ordenó a un empleado de las caballerizas que descansaba en los escalones. El niño negro se levantó de golpe y corrió a cumplir la orden, regresando unos minutos después con el ensillado corcel de Treize. Él montó el caballo y lo pateó con sus talones, partiendo a full galope hacia la cárcel de Barbados.

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de Inu**: Hola a todos!!! Espero que hayan pasado unas felices fiestas y que este nuevo año 2010 esté lleno de muchas bendiciones y cosas buenas para todos... Disculpen la demora en actualizar pero como comprenderán han sido unos días muy ajetreados y no había tenido el tiempo para dedicarme a subir nuevos capítulos. Afortunadamente estoy de regreso así que espero que disfruten de la continuación de esta historia y de nuevas traducciones que les tengo para este año. Gracias a todos por leer, por el apoyo y sus buenos deseos... Hasta la próxima entrega!!!


	12. Capítulo 12

**SILUETEADO POR EL MAR**

(_Silhouetted by the Sea_)

Por Kristen Elizabeth

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 12

------

"Srta. Peacecraft… Srta. Peacecraft, qué pasa?"

Relena levantó su cabeza de sus faldas y miró los ojos aguamarinos de Quatre, dolidos con preocupación. "Sr. Winner?"

"Está bien? Qué le pasó? Está llorando…"

Ella miró alrededor de la habitación con gran temor. "Se fue?"

"Quién?" Quatre frunció. "Treize?"

"Se fue?" repitió ella.

Quatre puso su mano en su hombro. "Lo vi salir justo mientras venía… Srta. Peacecraft, le dijo algo que la molestó?"

Relena cerró sus ojos. "Quiero a Heero…"

"Está bien, Srta. Peacecraft. Lo que sea que dijo Treize, le aseguro que no fue verdaderamente en serio. Este matrimonio es tan difícil para él como para usted. Y mientras ha sido conocido por perder su temperamento en ocasiones, yo nunca…"

"Me lastimó!" Gritó Relena. "Metió su mano debajo de mis faldas y…" se detuvo. "Oh dios, por favor… quiero a Heero!"

Quatre la miró mientras asimilaba el peso de su acusación. "La tocó, Srta. Peacecraft?" Ella asintió y bajó su mentón hacia sus rodillas. "De una forma no bienvenida?"

"No muy bienvenida," susurró ella.

La quijada del rubio se apretó más. "No puedo creer… esto es demasiado incluso para él. Un caballero nunca debería…" Él sacudió su cabeza, incapaz de continuar. Cuando sus lágrimas fallaron en detenerse, sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo alcanzó. "Tome… seque sus ojos." Ella lo aceptó y delicadamente tocó el lino en sus mejillas. "Venga, Srta. Peacecraft. La llevaré a la suite de la Baronesa. Ella la cuidará."

Relena lo dejó guiarla gentilmente hasta levantarla. "A dónde irá?" Él no respondió y estaba muy molesta para preguntar otra vez.

Quatre la dejó en las capaces manos maternales de Sally y procedió a bajar. El niño del establo saltó tan pronto como salió al pórtico.

"Va a necesita su cabao, Amo Quatre?"

"Sí, gracias, Julius." El joven corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia el establo y regresó más tarde con el Árabe pura sangre de Quatre, pulcramente ensillado. Ayudó a subir a su amo y cuando estuvo sentado, Quatre se le dirigió de nuevo. "Por cuál dirección se fue Treize, Julius?"

Julius rascó su sudorosa cabeza. "El Amo Treize galopó hacia el pueblo, Amo Quatre. Parece que estaba apurao."

Quatre asintió, sus ojos oscuros. "Gracias otra vez." Golpeando gentilmente su caballo, Quatre partió por el mismo camino. Tenía una muy buena idea de a dónde podría dirigirse Treize.

------

"Oh, Marjorie Bass es una chica rolliza quien te hará sus favores gratis… pero cuidado joven amigo, te pondrá amarillo con el…"

"Oye." Wufei colgó sus brazos a través de las barras en la celda como si pudiera alcanzar por la larga distancia y estrangular a su compañero de cárcel a media canción. "Si cantas eso una vez más, yo…"

Duo se sentó de su catre. "Qué harás?" le preguntó al pirata al otro lado.

"No deberías provocar a Wufei," le advirtió Hilde al trenzado. "Si encuentra una forma de escapar, es una fuerza con quien ajustar cuentas." Sus palabras fueron puntualizadas con una profunda tos. Duo le disparó una mirada a tiempo para ver sus hombros saltar con la fuerza de su tos.

"Oh dios…" Duo presionó su rostro en las barras para verla mejor. "Estás enferma."

"No lo estoy," respondió ella.

"Sí lo estás."

"No!" Hilde tosió otra vez, más y más profundo.

Duo apretó su agarre en la puerta de su celda y colgó su cabeza. "Maldíceme… esto es mi culpa! Debí haber seguido mis instintos y nunca aceptar regresar aquí contigo. Si lo hubiese hecho, estarías a salvo y caliente en algún lugar."

Hilde parpadeó ante el peso de la emoción en sus palabras. "Duo… pensé que tu plan siempre fue entregarnos."

"Estás bromeando? Todo lo que he querido desde esa primera noche que viniste a mi fue…"

Su confesión fue interrumpida por el sonido de una furiosa voz viniendo desde el frente de la cárcel. Ellos no tuvieron que esperar mucho para descubrir a qué se debía. Sólo unos segundos después, la puerta a las celdas se abrió y Treize Kushrenada irrumpió, fuego llameando en sus ojos.

Duo le dio la sonrisa más grande y falsa que podría lograr. "Amo Treize! Bienvenido a nuestra humilde morada. Sentimos mucho no poder saludarlo apropiadamente; por favor perdone nuestros terribles modales."

Treize lo ignoró completamente. Su pecho subía y bajaba con rabia. "Cuál de ustedes es Heero?"

"Hay un pequeño héroe en cada hombre, Amo Treize." Duo hizo una genuflexión con mucha burla.

"Maxwell…" Treize no lo miró, pero levantó una mano. "Cierra tu maldita boca y dime cuál de estos bastardos responde al nombre de 'Heero'."

Los ojos de Hilde se desviaron a la celda opuesta a la suya donde Heero estaba preparándose para ponerse de pie. Ella captó su mirada y sacudió su cabeza, suplicando guardar silencio. El dueño de la plantación tenía un asesinato en mente y Heero estaba indefenso.

Pero el pirata líder no era un cobarde. Con su espalda recta y sus ojos fríos, anunció, "Yo soy Heero."

Treize gruñó tras sus espesas cejas rojizas antes de cubrir la distancia entre ellos. "Quiero unas palabras con usted, señor." Él escupió la última palabra.

Heero señaló las barras que lo encerraban. "Supongo que no tengo opción sino escucharlas."

"La fornicaste," gruñó Treize, no desperdiciando tiempo en llegar a su punto. "A mi novia… la tomaste, no?" Heero se rehusó a responder, enfureciendo más al otro hombre. "Verdad?!" Aún, Heero guardó silencio. Treize sacudió su cabeza. "Por supuesto… por qué debería esperar la respuesta de un caballero de una escoria callejera como tú?"

Entre la tos, Hilde le frunció al extraño que controlaba sus destinos. "Heero no es escoria!"

Como Duo antes, fue ignorada. "Bueno, espero que lo disfrutaras," le dijo Treize al pirata líder. "Aunque, las vírgenes son notoriamente muertas entre las sábanas." Sus labios se curvaron en una cruel sonrisa. "Supongo que podría agradecerte por tomar su virginidad." Él se acercó a la celda de Heero. "Fue todo menos muerta cuando me metí entre sus piernas."

Sus palabras le otorgó su primera reacción de Heero. El joven levantó sus duros ojos. Treize continuó presionando. "Sabes, he estado en la cama con prostitutas que fueron menos lujuriosas de lo que mi novia fue anoche."

Heero se precipitó, agarrando las barras, la única barrera deteniéndolo de matar a Kushrenada. Llevado al borde de su cordura, los ojos de Treize brillaron. "Entonces quieres una pelea más apropiada?" Él sacó unas llaves de su traje y abrió la puerta de Heero. "La tendrás."

Con una explosión de energía, Heero atacó al hombre tan pronto como pudo. Treize esquivó el golpe y dio el suyo en la baja espalda de Heero. El golpe atrapó a Heero fuera de guardia y cayó de rodillas en el piso de tierra. Treize tomó la oportunidad y pateó el estómago de Heero.

Hilde gritó cuando el mentón de Heero golpeó el polvo. "No!! No lo lastimes!!!"

Trowa, Wufei y Duo estaban en las puertas de sus celdas, incapaces de salir y ayudar. Era obvio que Heero no era oponente para el hombre en su condición. Con debilidad de días sin comida y descanso apropiado, Heero era un blanco fácil para la rabia de Treize.

El dueño de la plantación estrelló el punto duro de su zapato en las costillas de Heero. Antes de que el pirata tuviera una oportunidad para recuperarse, él lo levantó del suelo y lo estrelló duro contra las barras de la puerta de Hilde y entregó un poderoso golpe a la quijada de Heero. Su segundo y tercer golpe echaron hacia atrás la cabeza de Heero contra el duro metal una y otra vez. En su celda, Hilde sólo pudo observar y llorar.

Sangre brotó de la boca de Heero. Cuando Treize se preparó para un cuarto golpe, él logró levantar un brazo y atrapar el puño del hombre antes de que alcanzara su cara. Reuniendo lo que le quedaba de su aliento, le habló al otro hombre por primera vez desde que se presentó. "Yo la hice… feliz," jadeó Heero. "Tú… nunca lo harás."

Treize lo golpeó de nuevo con más fuerza. Heero cayó al suelo; su cabeza rodó hacia adelante. Se preparó para el próximo ataque de Treize, pero en vez de un puño o una patada, escuchó una clara voz desde el frente de las celdas.

"Treize," Quatre llamó a su amigo. "Déjalo."

Pero el normalmente frío hombre que Quatre llamaba amigo no estaba presente. Celos y orgullo habían empujado a Treize más allá de cualquier cosa que Quatre hubiese visto antes. "Vete," le ordenó Trieze. "A menos que quieras verme matarlo."

"Sé lo que le hiciste a la Srta. Peacecraft, Treize." Quatre dio un paso hacia los hombres. "Qué estabas pensando, manoseándola así?? Ella es una dama, Treize y su honor debe ser protegido por ti antes que por alguien más."

"Ella no tiene honor… ni castidad," espetó Treize. Él señaló a Heero. "Él lo tomó. Y por eso…" Treize lo levantó por su rota y ensangrentada camisa. "Es mi derecho matarlo."

Antes de que Treize pudiera golpear otra vez, Quatre se abalanzó. Hizo un agarre por el brazo de su amigo, pero Treize lo vio venir y lo sacó del camino. La fuerza de su brazo envió a Quatre a estrellarse en las barras de la celda de Trowa.

Le tomó un momento a Quatre recuperarse. Saboreó sangre en su boca donde había mordido su lengua en shock. Dolor y traición destelló en sus rasgos. "Treize," dijo él, incrédulo.

"Te dije irte. Si intentas detenerme otra vez, también te mataré."

La palabra se asentó en Quatre y por primera vez, vio pasando el exterior de su amigo de niñez de lejana indiferencia y caballerosidad. Más que un hombre digno de su respeto, Quatre se encontraba mirando a un esclavizador. Un hombre que podía matar a otro hombre con sus manos. Manos que habían deshonrado a una mujer destinada a ser su novia.

Era todo lo que Quatre podía soportar.

Las llaves que Treize había usado para abrir la celda de Heero yacían en el suelo. Sin pensar en titubear, Quatre las tomó. El pirata líder necesitaba ayuda. Ayuda que Quatre no podía darle. Antes de que Treize lo notara, forcejeó con la cerradura de la puerta de Trowa.

El pirata de ojos verdes no tuvo dudas. Tan pronto como su celda fue abierta, se lanzó hacia Treize, aterrizando un duro y rápido puño en la mejilla del hombre. Treize se tambaleó hacia atrás y soltó a Heero. Para entonces, Quatre había liberado a Wufei, quien se le unió a su amigo para atacar al dueño de la plantación.

Hilde observó la pelea, pero estaba perdiendo la batalla con su tos. Cada uno sacudía todo su cuerpo, empeorando cada vez. Sus pulmones se sentían pesados… la asustó.

El rubio apareció en su puerta y la abrió antes de moverse a la de Duo. Mientras esperaba para que Quatre abriera su puerta, Duo observó a Hilde tambalearse fuera de su celda, tosiendo. "Está enferma," le dijo a su antiguo compañero.

Quatre asintió. "Ve a ayudarla."

Treize estaba forcejeando contra Trowa y Wufei. Pero a pesar del hecho de que ambos piratas estaban debilitados por las mismas condiciones de Heero, aún eran dos hombres contra uno. Pero Duo no veía el progreso de la pelea; su atención estaba solamente en Hilde.

Ella estaba apoyada contra la sucia pared en un mal momento. Duo cruzó y la tomó en sus brazos. "Tenemos que sacarte de aquí," dijo él.

Hilde se dejó descansar el lado de su cabeza en su hombro por un minuto, muy cansada para protestar. Ella tosió y colocó una mano en su boca. Cuando la retiró, una delgada línea de sangre cubría su palma.

Duo miró su mano, temor lo golpeó como una bofetada en el rostro. "Oh cielos…" respiro él. Cómo podría enfermarse, tan rápidamente? Era su culpa, concluyó. El calabozo y ahora la cárcel. Debió haberla hecho comer; debió haberle llevado más cobijas.

No debió haber seguido las reglas.

Ver su propia sangre asustó a Hilde más que la idea de estar sola en el mundo. Apenas reaccionó cuando Duo la cargó en sus brazos. "Todo va a estar bien," le dijo, intentando creerlo. Hilde alejó su rostro de él, un nuevo temor desarrollándose en su pecho. El temor de propagar su enfermedad al hombre que amaba.

Heero se levantó del suelo y parpadeó para enfocar sus ojos. Las puertas habían sido abiertas, pensó para sí. Wufei y Trowa parecían estar ganando la pelea contra Treize. Su próxima idea fue Relena. Treize había venido aquí por ella… porque sabía sobre ellos. Si Treize le había hecho esto a él, qué horribles cosas podría haberle hecho a Relena?

El rubio había dicho que había sido manoseada. Tuvo enfermas visiones de su degradación en manos del dueño de la plantación. Golpes, latigazos, violación. En su corazón, sabía que Treize le había mentido sobre su supuesta noche de pasión con Relena. Ella nunca habría consentido su caricia. La única seguridad que Heero había conocido llegó en la forma del amor de Relena y la lealtad hacia él.

Las puntas de sus dedos se clavaron en la dura tierra y con cada poco de fuerza que pudo reunir, se puso de pie. "Kushrenada," gritó él, ignorando la sangre en su boca. "Si la lastimaste… si incluso la tocaste, te mataré!"

Kushrenada lo miró y rió, a pesar de que Wufei y Trowa avanzaban hacia él. "No tienes la fuerza para matarme. Mucho menos los medios."

Los ojos de Heero se fruncieron. Estaba renuente a admitirlo, pero el hombre tenía razón. Sin toda su fuerza y sin un arma, nunca sobreviviría otro round de pelea.

Fue entonces que sintió algo metálico presionado en su mano herida. Bajó la mirada; discretamente Quatre estaba desliándole la espada decorativa que había estado guardando bajo su abrigo. Los dedos de Heero se cerraron alrededor de la empuñadura. Una vez que la tuvo agarrada, gritó, "Wufei… Trowa… muévanse!!"

Ambos hombres saltaron inmediatamente y Heero se precipitó. Atrapó a Treize fuera de guardia; el hombre apenas reaccionó a la espada deslizándose en su hombro. Simplemente bajó la mirada, como si no pudiera creer que hubiese sido herido, luego miró a Heero.

El pirata líder retiró la espada; unas pocas gotas de la sangre de Treize gotearon de la afilada punta. El pecho de Heero subía y bajaba mientras observaba a Treize colocar una mano sobre su herida. El hombre sólo logró mantenerse de pie por otro minuto antes de caer de rodillas.

Quatre agarró la espada, "No es fatal, pero debes irte," le dijo a Heero.

"Relena." Heero secó sangre de la comisura de su boca. "No me voy sin Relena."

Hubo ruidos afuera; los guardias, alertados de la situación, estaban avanzando hacia la cárcel. Quatre abrió la puerta que conducía fuera del bloque de celdas. "Vete, ahora!! Toma su caballo y sigue el camino principal hasta que alcances la casa." Él miró a los otros. "Todos los demás, síganme a los puertos."

Parecía el lógico curso de acción. Tan pronto como emergieron de la cárcel, Duo aún cargando a Hilde, Quatre le lanzó la espada a Trowa. "Los guardias," le dijo al pirata de ojos verdes. Trowa asintió y volvió su atención hacia los dos hombres avanzando hacia ellos.

El corcel de Treize estaba amarrado a un árbol al borde del claro. Tan pronto como Heero alcanzó el caballo dos más de las criaturas salieron de los bosques de la dirección del camino principal, cargando a Relena y a Sally en sus espaldas. "Heero!!"

Heero parpadeó. "Relena?" Su sorpresa se desvaneció mientras se tornaba completamente consciente de que ella estaba ahí, viva y aparentemente ilesa.

Sin esperar a que el caballo se detuviera completamente, Relena saltó de la silla y corrió hacia él. Sus brazos se abrieron, igual de ansioso por su abrazo. Ignorando la sangre, sudor y mugre en él, Relena lanzó sus brazos alrededor del hombre que amaba. "Heero!" repitió ella en su cuello. "Estás bien… estás vivo…"

Ella olía a madreselva fresca. Sus manos se enredaron en la sedosa masa de su suelto cabello. "Relena…" Él cerró sus ojos para asegurarse de que no era un sueño. "Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Vine a rescatarte."

Heero rió, a pesar de su adolorida quijada. "Te amo," le dijo. "Te amo demasiado."

Relena no tuvo tiempo para procesar su monumental confesión. Trowa había derrotado a los dos guardias, pero vendrían más en cualquier minuto. Quatre montó su caballo Árabe. "Necesitamos llegar a los puertos! Tienen que salir de aquí!"

Duo estaba a un paso de él, ya teniendo el flácido cuerpo de Hilde montado en el abandonado caballo de Relena. Él subió a la silla justo detrás de ella y acomodó a la joven contra él. "Estoy de acuerdo. Movernos ahora sería bueno, muchachos."

Heero subió al caballo de Treize y alcanzó por la mano de Relena. Era ligera en sus brazos mientras la alzaba y la sentaba justo en frente de él. Mientras tanto, Sally miraba a Wufei desde su caballo.

"Me extrañaste?" le preguntó ella.

Él cruzó sus brazos. "Así no se supone que debe ser esto. Nosotros íbamos por ustedes."

Sally suspiró y le extendió su mano. "Vienes o no?" Después de darle lo que casi podría interpretarse como una sonrisa, Wufei tomó su mano ofrecida y montó el caballo tras ella.

"Qué hay de… Trowa?" Hilde levantó su cabeza del hombro de Duo. Estaba despierta y consciente, pero apenas podía moverse.

Trowa sacudió su cabeza. "Los alejaré de su rastro. No se preocupen por mi."

"No vamos a dejar atrás a nadie," le dijo Heero, firmemente. "Puedes montar con…"

"Conmigo," terminó Quatre. Él le sonrió al pirata quien aún estaba en el suelo. "Si está bien contigo." Trowa subió a la silla del árabe y se sentó detrás del rubio.

Heero tiró de las riendas del corcel; el hermoso caballo levantó sus patas delanteras del suelo por un breve segundo. "Vamos!"

------

El rítmico golpeteo de cascos contra la dura tierra llenaba los oídos de Relena, casi ahogando el sonido de los latidos de Heero. Se aferró más fuerte a él mientras corrían con los otros hacia la orilla de Barbados. Casi habiéndolo perdido una vez, no planeaba dejarlo ir de nuevo.

"Relena," dijo él. Su voz suave a pesar del viento sobre ellos. "Esto es lo que quieres, verdad? Digo, quedarte, una vida conmigo…" pausó. "No será la vida a la que estás acostumbrada."

Ella enredó sus dedos en el algodón de la camisa que debieron darle en el barco. "Pero una vida sin ti no sería una digna de vivir."

Duo llevó su caballo al lado del suyo. "Cuál es tu plan?" le preguntó a Heero. Hilde estaba acomodada en la protección de sus brazos, mortalmente pálida.

"Tomaremos uno de sus barcos a la isla más cercana. Ahí separaremos caminos." Los ojos de Heero se fruncieron. "Sabes que ella no estaría enferma si…"

"Sí." El hombre de trenza tiró de las riendas de su caballo, alejándose de ellos. "Lo sé."

Los cuatro caballos y ocho personas emergieron del bosque tropical a altísima velocidad, dirigiéndose directo hacia los puertos. Heero tomó la delantera y se hizo muy obvio hacia cual barco se dirigía. El *Lady Une* yacía a cien pies de la orilla, esperando por la próxima zarpada.

Quatre corrió hacia Heero. "Está cargada con un cargamento de azúcar y ron para América en la mañana. Podrías vender las provisiones por dinero."

Heero asintió y pateó los costados de su caballo, urgiendo al animal. "Vamos," les gritó a sus compañeros.

Sorprendentemente había unos pocos trabajadores presentes cuando bajaron hacia el borde de la isla y todos se retiraron cuando vieron al Amo Quatre. Cuando Heero alcanzó su destino, tiró de las riendas de cuero y saltó del corcel. Relena lo alcanzó y él tomó su muñeca, ayudándola a bajar. Los otros desmontaron rápidamente, Duo tomando cuidado extra con Hilde.

Un largo bote estaba apostado en la arena, como si estuviera esperando por ellos. Sin titubear, fue abordado y Heero, Trowa y Wufei lo empujaron a una profundidad de la cadera antes de subir. Los minutos que les tomó remar hacia el amado barco de Treize parecieron casi horas.

Duo pasó su pulgar sobre la mejilla de Hilde. Ahora en vez de pálida, estaban enrojecidas, una señal segura de que tenía fiebre. "Resiste," le susurró. "Casi estamos ahí." Hilde asintió y cerró sus ojos, presionándose más en el calor de su cuerpo.

Cuando alcanzaron el lado del barco, Heero fue el primero en subir la escalera de soga con Trowa detrás. Una vez que se aseguraron que nadie estaba a bordo del barco, dieron la señal para que los otros los siguieran. "Hilde," Duo llamó su nombre hasta que abrió sus ojos. "No puedo cargarte por la escalera, amor. Puedes…"

Ella asintió de nuevo, reunió su fuerza y agarró la soga. "No me dejes… caer."

"Lo prometo," dijo él mientras miraba hacia arriba. Él la siguió un momento después, usando sólo una mano para subir. La otra estaba sobre su cabeza, sosteniendo su pequeña espalda. Sally lo siguió y luego, Quatre.

Wufei fue el último en subir a cubierta. Tan pronto como estuvo ahí, se le unió a Heero y a Trowa en subir la pesada ancla. El *Lady Une* y sus pasajeros fueron liberados.

------

Continuará… oh, sí… este *totalmente* no es el final.


	13. Capítulo 13

**SILUETEADO POR EL MAR**

(_Silhouetted by the Sea_)

Por Kristen Elizabeth

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 13

------

"Ponle esto en su frente." Relena exprimió el exceso de agua de un paño y se lo alcanzó a Duo. "Su fiebre debe bajar."

Él hizo lo que le pidió, colocando gentilmente el paño húmedo en la cabeza de Hilde. Luego Duo tomó su mano y subió la larga manga del pijama que Relena y Sally le pusieron. Sorprendentemente, todos los baúles de las mujeres no habían sido removidos del *Lady Une* a la mansión de Treize a su llegada a Barbados. Le hizo preguntar a Relena si Lord Kushrenada nunca planeó mostrarle una mano amable.

Duo usó otro paño para limpiar los brazos y cuello de Hilde. "Qué más podemos hacer por ella?"

"No estoy segura," respondió Relena, honesta. Hilde tosió de repente, rodando para presionar su rostro en las almohadas. Duo rápidamente reemplazó la compresa en su frente una vez que pasó la tos. "Estaba enferma en el barco?"

Él sacudió su cabeza. "No que yo sepa. Pero sería de ella… ocultarlo."

Relena miró por la ventanilla. El sol había comenzado a ponerse en el agua; habían navegado por horas y Hilde no había mostrado ninguna señal de mejoría. "Se quedará con ella esta noche, Sr. Maxwell?"

"No podrías alejarme." Él cerró su mano alrededor de la de Hilde y la llevó a sus labios.

Relena sonrió suavemente. "Si necesita algo, sabe dónde estaremos Sally o yo."

Una vez que Relena se fue y cerró la puerta tras ella, Duo cerró sus ojos y presionó los dedos de Hilde contra su boca. "Por favor, Hilde," susurró. "No me hagas un asesino."

Ella se movió en el catre; su mano libre tiró de las sábanas, intentando cubrir más de su cuerpo con ellas.

"Tienes frío?" preguntó él. Ella estaba muy irregular para responder. Duo bajó su cabeza. "No sé qué hacer por ti, amor. Qué necesitas?"

La lisa frente de Hilde se arrugó, pero sus ojos permanecieron fuertemente cerrados, perdida en sus sueños febriles. "Dios… Hilde, lo siento tanto. No noté… debí haber visto si estabas enferma o no antes de que fuera muy…"

Duo sacudió su cabeza. "No!! No es muy tarde porque vas a superar esto, Hilde. Vas a patearlo en las bolas, me escuchas?" Él subió al catre con ella y acunó su cuerpo contra el suyo. "Te amo. Y no voy a dejarte hasta que superes tu fiebre." Él besó su enrojecido cuello. "Lo digo en serio…" Sus ojos cayeron. "Te amo."

------

"Alcanzaremos Martinica tarde en la tarde de mañana y buscaremos provisiones." Heero señaló una isla justo al norte de Barbados en el mapa que había tomado de la habitación del capitán del *Lady Une*. "Revisé abajo; aparentemente no estaban planeando cargar el barco con verdadera carga hasta la mañana. Sin embargo, treinta barriles de ron están a bordo. Desde Martinica, nos dirigiremos al este a Caimanes. Hay mucho comercio de ron ahí y nadie sospechará cuando vendamos el de Kushrenada. Usaremos el dinero de la venta para asegurarles a todos pasajes a Nueva Orleans."

"Estás seguro que no debemos dirigirnos a la isla siguiente en la cadena? Poner más distancia entre nosotros y Barbados?" preguntó Quatre. "Santa Lucía y Martinica son los primeros lugares que mirará Treize."

Heero sacudió su cabeza. "Nos habremos ido para cuando tenga noticias, mucho más para cuando llegue ahí."

Cuando Relena entró en la habitación en medio de la conversación, no pudo evitar notar que el mapa no fue lo único que había tomado prestado Heero. Después de bañarse y afeitarse, se había dirigido hacia el armario del desconocido y ahora estaba vestido con pantalones limpios y medias, una camisa blanca, un pañuelo y un chaleco azul marino. Su cabello recién lavado colgaba sobre su frente mientras él y Quatre examinaban el mapa en la mesa.

Delicadamente Relena aclaró su garganta. Ambos hombres levantaron la mirada. "Disculpen," dijo ella. "No quise interrumpir."

"Está perfectamente bien, Srta. Peacecraft." Quatre le dio una sonrisa. "Estábamos terminando." Él miró a Heero sólo para encontrar al otro hombre mirándola sin parpadear. De repente, tres se sintió una multitud. "Bueno, creo que debo retirarme a mi propia habitación."

Heero asintió, aún observando a Relena con creciente hambre en sus ojos que era difícil de esconder. "Gracias, Winner. Por toda tu ayuda hoy."

"Sí," repitió Relena. Ella alcanzó por las manos de Quatre cuando se acercó. "Sin su ayuda, habríamos…"

Quatre besó sus nudillos. "No debí haber esperado tanto tiempo." Miró a Heero. "Buenas noches."

Después de ido, hubo un largo minuto de silencio entre ellos. Luego, como una corriente de luz, la dominante necesidad de tocarse mutuamente irrumpió el silencioso aire. Relena corrió hacia él, como afuera de la cárcel, y él la encontró a medio camino, reuniéndola en sus brazos.

Él escondió su rostro en su cabello madreselva. "Relena," susurró él.

Lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, humedeciendo la manga de su camisa. "Heero… Heero, temía nunca verte otra vez. En el barco… no me dejaron bajar. Y luego cuando llegamos…" ella se presionó más. "Oh dios… todo lo que quería era verte… sólo por un momento… y no me dejaron!!"

Heero acarició sus largos mechones. Tenía un millón de cosas que quería decirle, un millón más de formas en que quería tocarla, pero primero…

"Relena…" él se separó pero no la liberó. "Hilde? Cómo está?"

Ella bajó su mirada. "Creo que tiene influenza. Su fiebre es muy alta." Temor destelló en los azules ojos de Heero. "El Sr. Maxwell está con ella, cuidándola; está en las mejores manos, Heero."

"Es su culpa que esté así," gruñó Heero. "Si la hubiese dejado ir, más que entregársela a Kushrenada…"

"Estoy segura que el Sr. Maxwell se arrepiente de sus acciones," dijo Relena, acariciando su mejilla. "Pero enojarse con él no va a hacerla mejorar más rápido."

Los rasgos de Heero se suavizaron. "Tienes razón, por supuesto." Él secó sus lágrimas con sus pulgares. "La cárcel de Kushrenada era horrible. Dime que su casa fue mejor para ti."

Sus ojos se llenaron con nuevas lágrimas; el recuerdo de los dedos de Treize explorando el interior de su cuerpo aún era dolorosamente fresco en su mente. "Heero… su casa fue…" Se detuvo y bajó su rostro hacia el hombro de Heero. "No importa," dijo ella, su voz amortiguada. "Estoy bien."

"Ahora lo estás." Él no iba a hacerla hablar de eso hasta que estuviera lista. Kushrenada había sido castigado apropiadamente. Herido con una espada, abandonado por su novia y su preciado barco robado. Aún, si Heero se encontraba de nuevo con el hombre sabiendo lo que le había hecho a Relena, no saldría de eso tan fácilmente.

Relena se separó. "También te lastimó." Ella tocó su quijada donde los golpes ya estaban formándose.

"La Baronesa se ocupó de mis heridas." Heero bajó sus manos por sus brazos. "Me dejarás ocuparme de las tuyas?"

Ella no tuvo que asentir; él sabía que había esperado por este momento tanto como él. Bajó sus labios a los suyos, besándola por todos los días que no había podido. Relena escabulló sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, estrellando sus cuerpos. No podía estar lo cerca suficiente a él… especialmente con sus ropas aún puestas.

"Heero," susurró ella entre besos. Sus manos bajaron para buscar entre ellos los botones en su chaleco.

Él no se molestó con los broches en su peto. En vez, rasgó los trozos de prenda para dejarla en su ropa interior. "Relena," gruñó él cuando sus labios encontraron su oído. Tiró de su corsé. "Ayúdame con esta cosa."

Riendo, Relena se separó. Él alcanzó por ella con un decepcionado gruñido. "Espera un segundo," dijo ella con alegría. Heero se quedó observando mientras retiraba los costados de su vestido por sus brazos, dejándola en corsé, camisón y enaguas. Trabajó en aflojar las cintas con deliberada precisión. Cuando estuvo hecho, lo bajó por sus caderas y lo hizo a un lado con abandono.

Heero lamió sus labios. Su camisón hacía poco para esconder las curvas de sus senos. "No voy a poder contenerme mucho más."

Ella le movió un dedo antes de retirar sus zapatillas, bajando sus medias y desatando sus enaguas. Ellas cayeron alrededor de sus pies. El borde de su camisón descansaba sobre sus muslos. Lentamente Relena subió el material.

Fue demasiado para Heero. Él la alcanzó y retiró el delgado camisón por su cabeza. Sus manos se deslizaron por su sedoso trasero mientras la llevaba hacia la cama doble del capitán. "Tratando de torturarme, Relena?" respiró él en su oído.

"Por supuesto que no." Relena sacó su camisa de sus pantalones. "Sólo quiero que este momento dure para siempre."

"Durará." Heero la besó, bajando su desnudo cuerpo a la cama. "Prometo… que durará."

Él trabajó rápido en retirar su camisa y aflojar sus pantalones, todo mientras amaba sus labios y se estremeció cuando sus dedos se clavaron en su espeso cabello para sujetar su cuero cabelludo. Cuando estuvo completamente desnudo, deslizó sus brazos bajo su esbelta espalda y se bajó sobre ella.

Relena se abrió para él, esperando por que su calor entrara en su cuerpo, pero se tomó su tiempo, bajando su mano por su estómago y sobre el interior de su muslo. Su boca encontró sus pezones y jugó con ellos. Ella mordió su labio cuando sus dedos danzaron sobre sus húmedos pliegues. Pero a diferencia de Trieze, esperó hasta que estuviera lista antes de deslizar un dígito en ella. Su espalda se arqueó con placer y todos los recuerdos de su violación se desvanecieron.

"Heero…" Mientras continuaba acariciándola y pasando su lengua sobre sus senos, ella se retorció bajo él. "Heero, quiero hacer algo por ti."

Él detuvo sus suministros y la miró, perplejo. "Qué quieres decir?"

Ella miró entre sus cuerpos hacia su endurecido sexo. "Me hiciste el amor con tu boca en la isla. Hay alguna forma de que haga lo mismo?"

Heero tragó fuertemente. "Sí. Pero Relena, no tienes que…"

"Shh." Relena presionó un dedo en sus labios. "Muéstrame cómo."

Él la besó de nuevo y rodó sus cuerpos hasta que estuvo sobre él. Era familiar con esta forma de hacer el amor; lo habían intentado durante su noche en la laguna. Pero esta vez, en vez de tomar su sexo en el suyo, Relena se agachó y besó su cuello. Hizo su recorrido por su cuerpo, pausando para provocar sus pezones. Él gruñó; aparentemente, eran tan sensibles como los suyos.

"Qué debo hacer?" le preguntó ella, cerrando sus dedos alrededor de su miembro y acomodándose en la cama hasta que yacía entre sus piernas.

Heero cerró sus ojos. "Sólo… haz lo que… sientas hacer."

Relena levantó una ceja. Después de tomar un respiro, su lengua salió para tocar la punta de su erección. Con sus gruñidos como motivación, continuó hasta que se sintió lo valiente suficiente para tomarlo en su boca. Ante esto, Heero jadeó y clavó sus manos en su cabello. Su cabeza se sacudía de un lado a otro en la almohada con placer mientras le hacía el amor.

"Estoy… haciéndolo bien?" preguntó ella, deteniéndose momentáneamente por aire.

Heero la agarró bajo sus brazos y la subió por su cuerpo. "Muy bien. Un poco más y yo…" Él se detuvo y la besó. "Gracias. Pero quiero estar dentro de ti."

Ella sonrió y devolvió el beso. Halando sus hombros, lo rodó sobre ella y separó sus muslos para acomodarlo. Antes de penetrarla, Relena cubrió su rostro en sus manos. "Fue en serio? Lo que dijiste en la cárcel?"

"Sí," respondió él, su voz ronca con pasión. "Te amo, Relena. Te amaré por siempre."

Relena sintió una lágrimas deslizarse por su sien. "Y yo te amo. Siempre."

Ellos terminaron juntos con un unísono grito de alivio. Sus uñas se clavaron en su espalda mientras se re-familiarizaba con la exquisita sensación. Cuando estuvo lista, Heero le hizo el amor… lenta, continua y amorosamente. Los tobillos de Relena se cerraron tras su espalda. "Más fuerte…"

Él obedeció, acercándolos más a la felicidad que habían encontrado juntos en la selva. Heero besó el lado de su cuello y empujó sus caderas. "Relena, yo…"

"Lo sé." Su espalda se arqueó. "Por favor… bésame, Heero."

Sus labios se encontraron mientras llegaban al borde del éxtasis, cuerpos y almas entrelazadas. El beso que compartieron amortiguó sus gruñidos y sus gritos. Después de un largo minuto de cegador placer, sus cuerpos se relajaron en el otro. Se abrazaron mutuamente mientras regresaban a la tierra.

Relena abrió sus ojos. "Heero…" murmuró ella. Sus labios se presionaron contra sus transpirada sien. "Prométeme que siempre será así."

Él no tuvo dudas. "Lo prometo." Besándola de nuevo, él se retiró de su calor y subió las cobijas alrededor. Relena se acomodó en sus brazos para la noche. "Prometo que siempre haremos esto en la cama," continuó él.

Ella rió. "Tal vez una o dos veces en la arena algún día. Para la posteridad." Heero besó sus labios suavemente, sellando su promesa. Se durmieron en los brazos del otro, aún perdidos en la magia de su acto sexual.

Horas después, mucho antes de que saliera el sol, fueron despertados por el sonido de alguien entrando en la habitación. Era Duo; irrumpió, cargando una vela por luz.

Heero se sentó; Relena aseguró frenética las sábanas alrededor de sus senos. "Qué demonios estás haciendo, Maxwell?" Los ojos de Heero se fruncieron.

Duo parpadeó al verlos a los dos en la cama a la luz de la luna, pero no le sorprendió verdaderamente. Su mente estaba en otro lugar. "Su fiebre cedió. Está despierta y con hambre." Se retiró de la habitación con su vela. "Sólo pensé que les gustaría saber."

Relena miró a su amante cuando Duo se fue. "Quieres ir a verla?"

"A primera hora en la mañana," respondió él, recostándose y cruzando sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. "En este momento, quiero abrazarte un poco más." Relena sonrió y descansó su mejilla en su pecho. No tenía objeciones con eso.

------

Duo regresó a la cabina que Hilde ocupaba con una tonta sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba a medio camino de sentarse en la cama, sorbiendo una taza de te frío que había preparado para ella.

"Heero va a venir?" preguntó ella, su voz como un susurro.

"Lo hará. Pronto." Duo bajó la vela en el baúl que estaba sirviendo como mesa de noche y se sentó al borde del catre. "Necesitas tomarlo con calma por un tiempo."

Hilde tragó. "Pero me siento mejor."

"La duquesa cree que tienes influenza." Duo tomó el te y lo hizo a un lado. "Realmente no vas a sentirte bien por al menos una semana."

"Está bien." Suspiró ella. "No me siento bien. Pero voy a… mejorar."

Él la urgió a recostarse. "Sí, por supuesto que sí."

"Porque estás aquí," continuó diciendo.

Duo se ocupó arreglando las cobijas sobre su cuerpo. "Eso no lo sé. Sólo eres una luchadora natural, Hilde."

"No, no lo soy." Ella tocó su brazo. "Eres tú."

"Hilde…"

Ella lo interrumpió en su suave y cansada voz. "Mentí, Duo. En la cárcel… cuando te dije que no te amaba… fue una mentira. Lo sabías, verdad?"

"Debí," susurró él un minuto después. Tomando su mano, plantó un beso en el calor de su palma. "Igual como debí seguir mis instintos y dejarte libre. Pero no lo hice, te entregué a Kushrenada y…"

Hilde lo interrumpió de nuevo. "Viniste por mi." Sus encantadores pero secos labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. "Me abrazaste toda la noche. Fuiste lo primero que vi cuando abrí mis ojos. Y no sé bien cómo, pero eres la razón de por qué desperté." Su otra mano subió desde la cama y la rozó sobre sus labios. "Tal vez porque escuché que dijiste que me amabas."

"Sí." Él besó los dedos en sus labios.

Sus cansados ojos de repente se preocuparon. "Qué va a pasar ahora entre nosotros, Duo?"

Él subió a la cama con ella, rodeando su pequeño cuerpo con su calor, fuerza y amor. "No puedo decirlo de seguro. Pero confías en mi cuando digo que nunca dejaré tu lado?"

La sonrisa de Hilde volvió a la vida. Giró su cabeza, tosió fuera de su alcance y, después de un momento, regresó a sus brazos. "Confío en ti," murmuró en su camisa negra. "Y cuando me sienta mejor, voy a mostrarte cuánto."

Duo cayó dormido prontamente después de ella, una enorme sonrisa aplastada en su rostro.

------

"Y…" Sally retorció unos lisos y negros mechones del cabello de su amante en sus dedos. "Me extrañaste o sólo esto?"

El pecho de Wufei subía y bajaba bajo su cabeza mientras recuperaba su aliento. Ella había sido como una felina en la cama, sus pasiones despertaron en la isla y estaban insatisfechas desde entonces. "Mujer… haces preguntas necias."

"Esa fue una respuesta?"

Él se movió rápidamente, sujetándola bajo sus húmedos músculos. "Si la respuesta fuera 'sólo esto', nunca te habría traído aquí."

Los ojos de Sally se humedecieron. "Sólo… quería saber que tú…" Ella desvió la mirada, avergonzada de ser atrapada en un momento femenino.

"No tienes que dudar de mi," dijo Wufei, guiando su rostro para encontrar su mirada. "Entiendes?"

Ella titubeó. "Pero qué pasa ahora? Tú y yo tomaremos los mismos caminos?"

"Eso depende completamente de ti," respondió él. Hubo una pausa. "Siempre he querido ver el país natal de mi padre."

"El oriente?"

Wufei asintió. "Te gustaría verlo conmigo?" Sally asintió y lo haló para un largo beso. Se separó por aire. "Esa fue una respuesta?" Fue tan cercana a una íntima provocación como lo fue capaz.

Sus besos se movieron a su oreja, su talón de Aquiles. "Sí," susurró ella, deleitada en la habilidad para hacerlo estremecer. "Iré a cualquier lado contigo."

"Bien." Él los rodó hasta que ella ahorcajó sus caderas. Su cabello caía a su alrededor, bloqueando al resto del mundo. "Ahora… no más plática." Fue la única orden que ella obedeció.

------

"Discúlpame."

Trowa bajó su mirada del estrellado cielo y se enfocó en el rubio viniendo hacia él. "Necesitas algo?"

Quatre se acercó más. "No. Pensé que te gustaría un poco de compañía."

"Oh." Trowa señaló un rollo de soga. "Bueno entonces, siéntate."

Los dos hombres guardaron silencio por largo rato, observando las estrellas. "Te debo mis agradecimientos," dijo Trowa finalmente. "Nuestros cuellos ahora estarían ahorcados si no fuera por ti."

El rubio sacudió su cabeza. "Como le dije a la Srta. Peacecraft, si hubiese actuado antes, mucho de esto se hubiese evitado."

Trowa levantó sus hombros. "Era tu amigo, verdad?" En la oscuridad, Quatre asintió. "Es un lazo duro de romper."

"Sí, bueno…" Quatre aclaró su garganta. "Me alegra haber podido ayudar a la Srta. Peacecraft. Nadie debe ser obligado a un matrimonio…"

"De acuerdo," dijo Trowa tranquilamente.

Quatre continuó hablando, no completamente seguro de por qué. Parecía muy fácil hablar con este hombre. "Evité un matrimonio arreglado una vez. Una condesa italiana. Era encantadora, de acuerdo a los rumores. Rica. Con espíritu." Pausó. "Todo lo que se supone que quería."

"Pero no lo querías."

"No." El rubio arregló el puño de su muñeca. "Ella no era lo que quería."

Trowa asintió. "Ningún hombre quiere que decidan su vida por él. O que le quiten sin su consentimiento."

Quatre sonrió tristemente. "Sí."

Hubo una larga pausa. "Me quitaron mi vida una vez," dijo Trowa, inesperadamente.

"Qué hiciste?"

"Encontré una nueva." Trowa se levantó. "Deseo lo mismo para ti."

Quatre permaneció en cubierta por largo rato, repitiendo las palabras del pirata en su mente.

------

La isla de Martinica puede haber pertenecido a Francia, pero para los pasajeros del *Lady Une*, era un cielo tropical. Siendo inglés y por lo tanto desconfiando de Francia, Treize no tenía negocios en la isla. Así que cuando el *Lady Une* llegó al puerto de Port de France, no hubo preguntas, ni sospechas ni dudas. Todos excepto Hilde y Duo fueron a la orilla a comprar provisiones.

De alguna manera, Relena logró convencer a Heero que la dejara vender uno de sus vestidos para ayudar a pagar la comida y el agua necesaria para su viaje a las Caimán. Pasaron el día buscando y negociando y haciendo viajes de un lado a otro al barco con las provisiones. Hilde, aún enferma, se sintió bien para subir a cubierta para ver la isla.

Pasaron la noche en el barco. Relena la pasó, otra vez, en brazos de Heero. En la mañana, Hilde hizo un anuncio en el desayuno, antes de que los otros regresaran a la isla para la última carga de provisiones.

"Quiero ir a la orilla."

Heero tragó lo último de su bizcocho. "Estás enferma."

"Me siento mejor," protestó ella. "Y si voy a estar en este barco por otras dos semanas entonces quiero ir a tierra un poco como todos los demás."

"No deberíamos correr el riesgo." Heero se puso su abrigo.

Ella se levantó sobre piernas temblorosas. Duo colocó sus manos en su cintura. "Hilde," dijo suavemente. "Estoy de acuerdo con Yuy, pero…"

"Voy a ir," dijo Hilde, su quijada tensa. "Duquesa… Baronesa… pueden ayudarme?"

Relena miró a Heero apologéticamente antes de alcanzar el brazo de la joven. Sally tomó su otro brazo. "Tengo el vestido para ti, Hilde," le dijo Relena a la joven mientras la ayudaban a bajar las escaleras hacia los camarotes. "Es azul con un poco de púrpura…" Su voz se desvaneció mientras descendían en el barco.

Trowa sacudió su cabeza y peló una banana. "No deberías haberla criado con una mente propia, Yuy."

"Hilde no habría escuchado," lo corrigió Wufei. "Si no tuviera a esas mujeres como apoyo. No se puede confiar en las mujeres unidas."

Duo miró a Heero. "Si piensa que está bien para…"

"Sólo mantén un ojo en ella," le ordenó Heero al hombre de trenza. "Si respira lento por un segundo, quiero que ambos regresen al barco."

Wufei parpadeó. "Vas a dejarla ir, Heero? Vas a dejarlas ganar??"

Heero le dio una mirada de advertencia. "Sólo porque estoy pensando que podría ser mejor de esta forma."

"Mejor?" preguntó Quatre.

El pirata líder asintió y sintió en su bolsillo por algo que había comprado con un barril de ron el día anterior sin el conocimiento de alguien más. "La quiero con nosotros hoy," fue todo lo que diría.

------

La ciudad portuaria deleitó a Hilde, tal vez porque, por un tiempo, no había estado segura de si caminaría en tierra firme de nuevo. Permaneció cerca a Duo, un poco atrás del grupo, y señalaba todo lo que capturaba su ojo con la alegría de alguien que había estado muy cerca de la muerte.

"Oh! Esas mujeres tienen al menos diez cocos en esa canasta en su cabeza!" Gritó Hilde. "Y miren allá… ese hombre tiene un mono!"

Relena seguía cada palabra de Hilde, encontrando cada cosa tan excitante como la joven. "No es de extrañar," dijo, apretando su agarre en el brazo de Heero.

"No es de extrañar qué?"

Ella le sonrió. "No es de extrañar que estés enamorado del Caribe."

Heero pausó por un segundo. "Cómo supiste eso sobre mi?"

"No sé." Relena besó su mejilla. "Sólo podría decirlo."

Ellos continuaron hasta que Hilde ubicó algo nuevo. "Oh, miren!! Heero…" Hilde señaló un edificio a varias yardas. "Una iglesia!"

Sally juntó sus manos. "Una iglesia… oh, no he estado en una iglesia desde que dejamos Inglaterra."

"Es Católica francesa," les informó Quatre, su nariz Protestante se arrugó.

"El mismo Dios," dijo Trowa. "Te gustaría entrar, Baronesa?" Él ofreció su brazo cuando asintió enfática.

Wufei codeó a Trowa. "Puedo escoltarla bien, Barton."

Hilde miró a Duo. "También quieres ir?" Ella frunció cuando vio que sus ojos estaban húmedos. "Duo… qué pasa?"

"No he estado en una iglesia… desde que tenía ocho años," le dijo. Duo parpadeó y besó la cima de su cabeza. "Si quieres ir, voy contigo." Ella sonrió, asintió y apretó más el chal de Relena alrededor de sus hombros.

Heero se quedó atrás mientras los otros, incluso Quatre, se dirigían hacia la iglesia. Alcanzó la mano de Relena para detenerla también. "Heero?" Ella entrecerró sus ojos en la luz del sol. "No quieres ir?"

"En realidad… sí." Aclaró su garganta. "Pero hay algo que tengo que preguntarte primero." Después de un largo minuto para reunir su valor, continuó. "Relena… desde el minuto que me topé contigo en Savannah, no has hecho nada sino volver de cabeza mi vida."

Ella parpadeó. "Lo siento?"

"No… no, era lo que necesitaba. Lo que estaba buscando." Heero tomó aire. "Me has hecho considerar cosas que nunca había pensado antes. Me has hecho sentir cosas que pensé no quería sentir. Alejaste la complacencia que pensé que quería… pero me diste la oportunidad de amar a alguien como más que un amigo o un hermano." Él tomó su enguantada mano. "Me diste tu corazón sin condiciones. Y sin pensar en tu reputación, me entregaste tu cuerpo."

Relena apretó sus dedos. "No me importa mi reputación, Heero, si eso es por lo que estás tratando de disculparte. No tienes que…"

"Quiero darte algo a cambio," la interrumpió Heero gentilmente. "Cuando zarpemos a Nueva Orleans, quiero poder llamarte mi esposa. Y que nadie cuestione tu moral."

"Heero, qué estás…"

Por segunda vez, no la dejó terminar. "Hay una iglesia allá. Es Católica, pero si no te importa eso…" Él sacó un sencillo aro dorado de su bolsillo. "Quiero que te cases conmigo. Hoy." Él buscó sus ojos. "Serás mi esposa?"

Su mano voló hacia su boca; lágrimas brotaban por su blanca piel. "Oh, Heero…" Asintió vigorosamente. "Sí… me encantaría casarme contigo!"

La sonrisa más brillante que le haya dado a alguien adornó sus labios. Él la besó largo y profundo; su mano subió para descansar en su pecho. Fueron interrumpidos por Duo. "Oigan, qué está…" Duo se detuvo. "Ah, no importa entonces."

Heero tomó la mano de Relena. "Maxwell… hay un sacerdote ahí?"

"Sí," respondió Duo. "El Padre De Lacroix, dijo que era su nombre. Por qué?"

"Dile…" Él miró de nuevo a Relena; estaba secando lágrimas de felicidad de sus hermosos ojos. "… que hay dos personas aquí que desean casarse en este momento."

------

"Tú, Heero Yuy, tomas a esta mujer como tu esposa? Para amarla, protegerla y alegrarla, hasta que la muerte los separe?"

Heero asintió ante el sacerdote de fuerte acento inglés. "Acepto."

El viejo misionero miró a la radiante novia. "Tú, Relena Peacecraft, tomas a este hombre como tu esposo? Para amarlo, honrarlo y obedecerlo, hasta que la muerte los separe?"

"Acepto," respondió suavemente mientras Heero deslizaba el anillo en su mano izquierda.

"Por el Padre Todopoderoso y con la autoridad dada por la iglesia católica, declaro que son marido y mujer. Puedes besar a tu novia."

En el improvisado altar de la pequeña iglesia, Hilde observó a Heero bajar lentamente sus labios hacia los de su nueva esposa. No estaba muy segura de cómo reaccionar a la ceremonia. Por otro lado, era plano ver que Heero estaba indescriptiblemente feliz, una emoción que no había esperado ver en su guardián.

Por otro lado, estaba perdiendo a su protector de toda la vida con otra mujer.

Su momentáneo lapso de temor fue mitigado por la mano de Duo cubriendo la suya. Cuando lo miró y él le guiñó como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba pensando, Hilde entendió. En tanto como lo tuviera, nunca estaría sola. Heero siempre sería su hermano, el chico que le dio el pedazo de pan robado más grande, que vendó sus cortaduras y rasguños con trozos de su propia ropa y golpeó a los abusadores hasta que le enseñó a golpearlos, pero su vida ahora era con Duo. Ella besó su mejilla, aún temerosa de darle un beso real, y no sólo porque estuvieran en una iglesia.

Los dedos de Hilde se cerraron alrededor de su trenza. Pronto, esperaba estar en el lugar de Relena. Brillando con alegría, casada con el hombre que amaba… lista para comenzar una nueva vida con él. Ella atrapó la mirada de Heero mientras guiaba a Relena desde el altar y le sonrió. Él la devolvió con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza.

Fue un movimiento que dijo muchas cosas, pero mayormente, *Ella puede ser el nuevo foco de mi vida, pero tú siempre serás mi niña.* Hilde descansó su cabeza contra el hombro de Duo, completamente contenta.

------

En la noche de la boda, el *Lady Une* zarpó para las Islas Caimán. Con una semana de viaje, Heero y Relena se habían establecido completamente en una vida matrimonial evidenciada por su reluctancia a dejar su camarote incluso a las horas de la comida, Sally y Wufei discutían como John Adams y el Congreso y Quatre estaba aprendiendo más sobre la dura labor que tomaba navegar un barco que nunca imaginó que tendría que hacer, con Trowa como su maestro.

Durante todo esto, Duo se comprometió con la tarea de devolverle a Hilde una perfecta salud. Sus esfuerzos se vieron pagos en la noche de la luna llena, nueve días en el viaje cuando entró a su cabina después de un largo juego de póker con Trowa y Wufei y encontró a Hilde, completamente desnuda y esperando por él.

"Oh, mierda," respiró él, en la puerta. "Debes sentirte mejor."

Ella asintió y se levantó para cruzar la habitación hacia él. "Te dije que cuando no estuviera enferma, iba a mostrarte lo mucho que te amo."

"Lo recuerdo." Duo tragó. "Siempre recuerdo."

"Bueno…" Hilde se balanceó en sus talones. "Puedo mostrarte?"

Él clavó sus manos en sus mechones. "Sólo dame un segundo." Hubo una pausa. "Estás segura que esto es lo que quieres? No quieres esperar hasta que estemos casados?"

Hilde sacudió su cabeza. "Te amo. Quiero estar contigo como Heero y la duquesa. Quiero que me muestres todo lo que ibas a mostrarme esa noche."

"Nena…" él sonrió de repente. "Ven aquí." Ella dio un paso, quedando cara a cara. Duo le dio un suave beso antes de cargarla. "Confías en mi? Te dolerá."

"Confío en ti. Y no me importa." Ella trabajó sus dedos en los cruzados mechones de su trenza. "Sólo no me dejes sola."

Duo la cargó hacia el catre. "Nunca. Nunca, Hilde."

Con esa promesa, él se bajó sobre su pequeño cuerpo. Debajo de toda su confidencia y valentía, podía sentir su inocente temor y lo movió más que nada en su vida. Se desvistió lentamente, aunque ya era familiar con su cuerpo. Cuando estuvo desnudo, la dejó explorar. Pasó sus manos sobre sus músculos y soltó su cabello. Se desbordó sobre ellos como una cascada.

Hilde estaba lista para su entrada desde el segundo que la besó. Cuando llegó el momento, se abrazó y lo dejó entrar, soportando el dolor lo mejor que pudo. Duo besó su garganta, sus senos, sus labios hasta que estuvo lista para más. Aún cuando lo estuvo, le hizo el amor con cuidadosos empujones diseñados para hacer la experiencia tan placentera para ella como para él.

Cuando sintió la liberación llegar para ambos de sus cuerpos, la urgió a envolver sus piernas a su alrededor. Ella se aferró a él y por un increíble momento, Duo estuvo rodeado completamente e inmerso en Hilde. Ella gritó su nombre cuando su placer explotó y fue su perdición. Se dejó ir profundo dentro de ella; su cabeza se desplomó en su hombro.

Él permaneció dentro de su calor por largo rato, hasta que ella levantó su cabeza. "Duo," dijo ella, lamiendo la comisura de su labio. "Cuándo podemos hacerlo de nuevo?"

------

Heero estaba esperando por él la mañana siguiente, mucho antes de que alguien más estuviera despierto. Estaba en la baranda, mirando al océano pre-amaneciendo. Duo aclaró su garganta; sería tonto intentar evitar al guardián de Hilde.

"Buenos días," dijo él, llegando junto al pirata.

El otro hombre guardó silencio por un momento. "Planeas casarte con ella?"

"Sí." Duo pausó. "La amo."

"Y por alguna razón, ella te ama." Heero sacudió su cabeza. "Pensé que le había enseñado mejor…"

Duo levantó sus manos. "Oye, nunca dije que mereciera su amor. Pero estoy muy agradecido por eso."

"Entiendo," respondió Heero. Era lo mismo con él y Relena. "Sólo sé esto… sin importar dónde terminen tú y ella, si la lastimas, te buscaré y te despedazaré."

"Tenía la sensación de que dirías algo así." Duo destelló una sonrisa. "Pero con toda honestidad, la amaré y cuidaré de ella con lo mejor de mis habilidades por el resto de mi vida. Y nunca la dejaré sola."

Heero asintió. "Bien. Si me disculpas…" Él comenzó a bajar de cubierta.

"Dile a tu esposa que le digo 'hola'," llamó Duo. "Seguro sería agradable verla alguna vez en este viaje." Las palabras le merecieron un vulgar gesto de la mano. Riendo para sí, giró su mirada hacia el océano que Heero había estado apreciando. Cuando la punta del sol asomó sobre las olas, Duo siguió el camino de Heero bajo cubierta y regresó a su camarote. Quería estar abrazando a Hilde cuando despertara.

------

Relena comenzó a sospechar que estaba embarazada dos días antes de que alcanzaran las Caimán. Cuando su flujo mensual aún no hacía su aparición para cuando soltaron ancla justo afuera de Georgetown, se convenció. Estaba esperando el bebé de Heero, muy probablemente concebido casi tres semanas antes en la laguna, y nada le dio más alegría.

Quería decirle en este momento, pero antes de poder, un repentino temor la envolvió. Qué si la noticia lo molestaba? Con tanto más por pasar antes de que alcanzaran Nueva Orleans, podría no ser un momento ideal para ella esperar un hijo. Los temores prácticos pasaron a paranoia. Qué si no quería hijos? Qué si no quería hacerle el amor más cuando estuviera pesada con el embarazo?

La mano sosteniendo su cepillo de plata cayó en la cama. Relena mordisqueó su labio inferior mientras debatía consigo misma. Debía decirle y aceptar cualquier consecuencia? O esperar hasta que estuviera aún más segura de que estaba embarazada… y hasta que averiguara exactamente cómo podría sentirse sobre eso?

Esperar ganó. Relena terminó de recoger su cabello y se le unió al resto de sus compañeros en cubierta. Heero fue a ella tan pronto como subió. "Buenos días," la saludó con un apasionado beso.

Ella acarició su mejilla amorosamente. "Estamos listos para ir a la orilla?"

"Estoy lista!" Gritó Hilde. Relena tuvo que sonreír ante el color de las mejillas de la joven y el amor en sus ojos cuando miraba a Duo. Su enfermedad había sido repentina y peligrosa, pero su recuperación era espléndida de atestiguar.

Duo gesturizó dramáticamente hacia el bote. "Después de ti, Lady Hilde."

Con la ayuda de su nuevo esposo, Relena se le unió a Hilde un momento después, seguida por Duo, Quatre, Trowa y luego Heero mismo. Wufei y Sally se quedarían en el barco, para vigilar de acuerdo a Wufei, pero Relena sospechó mayormente para tener tiempo a solas.

Cuando no era su turno para ayudar con el remo, Heero sostenía la mano de Relena en su regazo, acariciando la sedosa piel sobre sus nudillos bajo sus guantes. Siempre tan suaves, la llevaría a sus labios para un dulce beso. Y cada vez, el corazón de Relena se derretía. Y su estómago se revolvía con culpa. Debería decirle sobre el bebé. Pero no era el momento correcto. Esa noche, decidió. Cuando estuvieran acostados en la cama, después de hacer el amor, le diría.

Trowa y Duo terminaron de remar rápidamente hacia los puertos de Georgetown. Cuando Relena pisó suelo inglés de nuevo, fue inundada con una ola de melancolía. Milliardo y Lucrezia… estaban bien? Su hijo había llegado sin complicación? Era un niño o una niña? Tanto le había pasado desde que había separado caminos casi tres meses atrás. Había sido pirateada, naufragada, se había enamorado, casado y ahora posiblemente esperaba un hijo.

Su hermano y su esposa podrían no reconocer a Relena Yuy.

Sospechaba que una carta ya estaba en camino de Treize para su hermano, informándole de todo lo que había pasado en Barbados, sin mencionar su traición a la promesa de Milliardo y sus indiscreciones antes del matrimonio con Heero. Relena sólo podía esperar que Milliardo pudiera escuchar su versión algún día, no en una carta, sino de sus propios labios. Tal vez entonces podría perdonarla como ella ya lo había perdonado.

El brazo de Heero alrededor de su cintura la liberó del hechizo de sus pensamientos. Ella le sonrió y tomó su mano, como para no perderlo en la multitud. "A dónde vamos primero?"

"A ningún lado," le respondió una voz desde la multitud de personas rodeándolos. Relena se paralizó al escuchar la voz. Aunque sólo le había hablado una vez, quedó impresa para siempre en su memoria.

Heero apretó su mano. Él reconoció la voz, también, más allá de una sombra de duda. "Relena, quédate atrás de mi."

Treize Kushrenada se giró para encararlos y retiró el sombrero que lo había ocultado en la multitud hasta el momento apropiado. "He estado esperando por ustedes durante dos días." Él sacó un mosquete desde las profundidades de su abrigo y lo apuntó hacia el pecho de Heero. "Bienvenidos a Georgetown."

------

Continuará…


	14. Capítulo 14

**SILUETEADO POR EL MAR**

(_Silhouetted by the Sea_)

Por Kristen Elizabeth

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 14

------

Después de un largo minuto de silencio, Trowa avanzó. "Cuidado," le advirtió Treize, blandiendo el mosquete apuntado directamente hacia Heero. "Estoy expuesto a disparar en cualquier minuto." Él chasqueó sus dedos. Cuatro hombres más con mosquetes los rodearon. "E igual ellos."

Quatre retiró cabello rubio de su frente y enderezó su espalda. "Treize… tienes mucho honor como para matar a un hombre indefenso. Al menos el Treize que solía conocer."

"Winner…" El hombre le dirigió una divertida mirada hacia su antiguo amigo. "Asociarse con hombres buscados… ensuciando tus manos con trabajo manual… qué bajo has caído."

Con un firme agarre en la mano de Hilde, Duo se dirigió a Treize. "Miren, creo que esto puede arreglarse sin sangre…"

"Maxwell," lo interrumpió Treize. "Cállate." Él miró a Heero. "Apostaría que soy la última persona que esperabas ver aquí."

"Te das demasiado crédito para imaginar lo que pensaba sobre ti," resopló Heero.

Treize miró pasándolo a la mujer presionada a su lado. "Mi encantadora noviecita…" Relena visiblemente se recogió antes de mirar alrededor de los puertos. Había tantas personas alrededor; cómo es que nadie había notado el mosquete en manos de Treize? "No te molestes en intentar llamar por ayuda," le dijo Treize, captando. "Nadie va a ayudar a un grupo de piratas por encima de mi." Él le movió un dedo en su mano libre a Relena. "Ven aquí. Ahora."

"Heero?" Ella miró a su esposo con mucho temor.

Él intentó mantener la misma emoción fuera de sus ojos, por su seguridad. "Quédate aquí. Todo va a estar bien."

"Quédate ahí…" comenzó Treize. "Y le haré un agujero en su pecho."

Los ojos de Relena se llenaron con cálidas lágrimas. Cuando pesaba contra la seguridad de Heero, su propia vida parecía inconsecuente. "Lo siento," le susurró a Heero.

Su esposo alcanzó por ella mientras se separaba de él. "Relena… no! Estaré bien; no lo dejes…" Pero Treize ya la había alcanzado. El mosquete ahora estaba apuntado hacia su mentón.

"Buena chica," dijo Treize con triunfo. "Tú *puedes* ser tan obediente como lo prometió tu hermano."

Los ojos de Heero se fruncieron. La gente se filtraba alrededor; parecían ignorar la situación. "Qué quieres de nosotros, Kushrenada? Tu barco… tu ron? Bien. Tómalos. Pero si no dejas ir a mi esposa, yo…"

"Tu esposa?" Los ojos de Treize se deslizaron por el cuerpo de Relena hacia el anillo en su mano que debió haber notado inmediatamente. "Vaya, vaya… no fue suficiente para ti revolcarte en el lodo una vez, dulzura. Has decidido vivir ahí." Sólo la amenaza de los mosquetes y los brazos de Trowa detuvieron a Heero de atacar.

Relena se contuvo y levantó su mentón hacia Treize. Sólo podría lastimarla físicamente; sus palabras nunca podrían tocar su corazón. "Creo, señor, que evité una vida de degradación cuando elegí no estar atada a ti para siempre."

Él clavó el mosquete en el borde inferior de su seno. "Podría matarte en este momento, sabes," siseó Treize en su oído.

Su aliento estaba sucio con ajo; Relena giró su rostro rápidamente. "No vas a matarme. No está en tu plan."

"Podría cambiar de planes muy rápidamente."

"Y cuál es tu plan?" Duo quería saber. Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de Hilde, protectoramente. "Digo… Tengo que darte crédito por recuperarte de tus heridas y adivinar a dónde nos dirigiríamos. Pero esto… Estás rodeado de personas; no puedes matarnos."

Los dedos de Treize se cerraron alrededor de la delgada garganta de Relena. "Recuperarme de ese piquete que Yuy me dio no fue nada. Y venir a las Caimán era el paso lógico; aquí puedes obtener el mejor precio por ron robado." Él fijó odiosas miradas con Heero. "Sí, quiero mi barco. Y mi ron. Pero más que eso… quiero a mi novia."

"Estás mintiendo." Quatre sacudió su cabeza, ondeando rizos dorados. "No quieres a la Sra. Yuy. La única mujer a la que has querido fue…"

"No!" Treize desvió su mirada hacia su antiguo amigo. "No manches su nombre al dejarlo salir de tu traidora boca, Winner."

"… Une," terminó Quatre con mucho rencor. "La Sra. Yuy no es ella, Treize. Sin importar lo mucho que lo quieras. Nunca serás feliz y la harás miserable." Pausó. "Así como hiciste miserable a Une."

Treize cerró sus ojos. "No!! Estás equivocado! Une no era lo fuerte suficiente… Yo habría regresado por ella, si sólo hubiese tenido la fuerza para esperar…" Él se compuso de repente. "Te olvidas de ti mismo, Winner. Pero entonces, nunca has conocido la sensación del cuerpo de una mujer debajo del tuyo." Él bajó su rostro hacia el cuello de Relena. "Nunca has sabido lo que es inhalar una en tu alma y poseerla completamente…" Su cabeza subió de golpe. "Si no puedo tener a Une, tomaré a la mujer que me ha sido prometida. Deshonrada como está, es mía. Unos apresurados votos de matrimonio en medio del océano no significan nada."

"Relena tomó su decisión," gruñó Heero, forcejeando contra los brazos de Trowa. "Se casó conmigo porque me ama. La promesa nunca fue suya; nunca fuiste su elección. Suéltala… ahora!!"

Los ojos azules del hombre brillaron peligrosamente. Gesturizó a uno de sus matones. "Yuy, te reto." El aliento de Relena se atascó en su garganta, entendiendo sus intenciones.

"Me retas?" repitió Heero. "Estás pidiéndome un duelo, Kushrenada?"

"No estoy pidiéndolo." Treize indicó a sus hombres; ellos comenzaron a despejar los puertos, empujando y gritándoles a los confundidos nativos hasta que el área alrededor estuviera vacía. "Estoy demandándolo. Por todo lo que me has quitado… demando una satisfacción." Él miró a la joven en su fuerte agarre. "Por ella… el ganador se lleva todo."

Relena presionó una mano en su boca. "Heero…"

"Ella no es un trofeo," le informó su esposo a su adversario. "Pero cuestionas su honor… no puedo aceptarlo." Heero se zafó de Trowa. "Acepto tu reto."

"Oh dios." El estómago vacío de Relena se revolvió. "No hagas esto… por favor."

Treize sonrió ampliamente e indicó para que uno de sus hombres llegara un minuto después con una larga y plana caja de madera. Abriéndola para revelar dos pistolas. "Escoge a tu padrino, Yuy. Pero no elegiría a Winner si fuera tú; no tiene gusto por los duelos."

Heero inmediatamente se giró hacia Quatre. "Qué dices, amigo?"

Quatre inclinó su cabeza. "Está bien." Él avanzó hacia Treize y el hombre designado como padrino de Treize. Eligió el arma de Heero con cuidado y la revisó por alguna falla o sabotaje.

Duo observó al rubio cargar la pistola de Heero. "Yuy, será mejor que seas un buen tirador. Treize ha matado hombres de esta forma."

"Tendré el primer disparo, siendo el que fue retado, y por lo tanto, la ventaja," dijo Heero tranquilamente. "Debí haberlo matado cuando tuve la oportunidad." Él miró al otro lado hacia donde Treize estaba sujetando a su esposa. "Está lastimándola…"

Trowa puso una mano en el hombro de su líder, para detenerlo de precipitarse y ser herido por los hombres de Treize. "Concéntrate, Heero. Todo lo que tienes es un disparo."

Heero frunció. "Estoy muy consciente de eso."

Los ojos de Hilde se llenaron con lágrimas. "Heero, por favor ten cuidado…"

Él alcanzó y tocó su mentón. "No te preocupes por mi. Lo que pase, vas a estar bien."

Después de que Quatre hubiese puesto la pólvora en la pistola y colocado la bala en su lugar, se le acercó a Heero con el arma cargada. "Buena suerte, Sr. Yuy."

"Si *algo* me pasa…" Heero tomó la pistola. "Mantengan a mi esposa a salvo de él." Tomó un profundo respiro y avanzó hacia Treize.

"Estás listo?" preguntó el hombre, empujando a Relena en los brazos de uno de sus hombres. Los ojos de Heero se desviaron hacia Relena; ella sacudió su linda cabeza, suplicándole no arriesgarse. Su corazón dolía, pero su decisión estaba tomada. Si esta era la única forma de librar a todos de Treize para siempre, era como tenía que ser.

"Estoy listo," respondió Heero, dándole la espalda a Treize.

Treize encaró la otra dirección y levantó su arma a su nivel visual. El hombre sujetando a Relena comenzó la cuenta y los dos duelistas se movieron hacia adelante, lejos del otro, por el puerto.

"Uno… dos… tres… cuatro… cinco…"

Hilde se aferró al brazo de Duo. Quería esconder su rostro en su hombro para bloquear la escena, pero encontró que no podía desviar la mirada.

El rostro de Relena se paralizó en una máscara de horror, lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas. Su mano libre cubrió su bajo abdomen, el lugar donde el hijo de Heero crecía dentro de ella. El niño perdería a su padre en los próximos minutos? Ella contuvo su aliento mientras el conteo llegaba a un final.

"Trece… catorce…" El hombre pausó. "Quince."

En el último número, Heero se giró y se preparó para disparar. Antes de que pudiera presionar el gatillo, Treize se giró y apuntó. Los ojos de Relena se abrieron; no estaba siguiendo las reglas de su propio duelo. Y Heero, no preparado para el cambio de eventos, estaba por ser herido. Sin pensar, Relena se zafó del hombre de Treize. "Heero!" gritó ella, avanzando hacia su antiguo prometido, determinada a detenerlo.

Treize captó a la rubia volar hacia el por el rabillo de su ojo. Su dedo ya estaba presionando el gatillo de su pistola cuando lo golpeó con su delgado cuerpo. Atrapado completamente fuera de base, su brazo flaqueó y el arma se disparó, enviando una bala al hombro de Relena.

Heero gritó su nombre cuando vio el destello rojo. Con la pistola en su mano, corrió, alcanzándolos justo cuando Relena caía, sujetando su brazo derecho. Sangre brotaba entre sus dedos y sobre su anillo de bodas. "Relena!" gritó de nuevo.

El hombre que le había disparado permanecía sobre su cuerpo, su pecho subía y bajaba. No había sido su intención dispararle a la mujer prometida, sólo para reclamarla. Lo próximo que pensó era cómo el metal de una pistola de Londres se sentía contra su garganta.

"Maldito bastardo," siseó Heero, clavando el arma en el cuello de Treize. Estaba más allá de la razón, empujado a un sobrehumano estado por la vista de su ensangrentada esposa. "No mereces morir así de rápido." Su dedo índice se curvó alrededor del gatillo.

Hubo movimiento alrededor. Trowa, Duo y Quatre, incapaces de quedarse y observar los sucesos, habían dominado a los hombres de Treize, controlándolos rápidamente y sin mucho alboroto. Los hombres estaban muy conmocionados por el repentino giro de eventos para dar la pelea. Una dama había sido herida, su jefe estaba a punto de morir a manos de su compañero de duelo… nada quedaba para ellos. No era como si Treize fuera algo para ellos sino un bolsillo de dinero y trabajo diario. Ciertamente, nada para perder sus vidas.

Relena sintió la bala pasar por la suave carne de su brazo, sintió el cálido ardor, la dolorosa sensación, el cálido flujo de su propia sangre. Le tomó un momento poder levantar su cabeza después de colapsar en el puerto. Cuando pudo, todo lo que vio fue a Heero, su pistola contra la garganta de su oponente, asesinato en sus ojos Prusia. Los mismos ojos que la habían mirado en el éxtasis de la pasión la noche anterior, prometiéndole nunca dejar su lado.

"Heero…" Su voz era débil con la pérdida de sangre y el shock. "Por favor, no… no lo mates… tendrás que dejarme… por favor detente… por favor."

La mirada de Heero cayó al escuchar la súplica de su esposa. Encontró su mirada y parpadeó. Largos minutos pasaron mientras debatía consigo mismo. Matar a Treize en un duelo que él había instigado no era un crimen. Y cada instinto primario en él llamaba por la inmediata muerte de Kushrenada.

Pero al final, sus ojos le ganaron a sus instintos. Heero dejó caer la pistola de la garganta de Treize. "Me retaste. Gané." Se alejó del hombre. "Regresa a tu isla. Olvida que nos conociste. Nosotros haremos lo mismo contigo, puedes estar seguro."

Alivió bañó a Relena. Cerró sus ojos con dolor y apretó más fuerte su herida. Hilde voló a su lado y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Heero gentilmente hizo a Hilde a un lado y reunió a su esposa en sus brazos. Sin una mirada a la patética figura de Treize, comenzó a bajar por el abandonado muelle hacia el pueblo.

"Heero!" El grito de Hilde fue frenético y agudo. "Cuidado!!"

Él no tuvo que girarse para sentir a Treize abalanzándose hacia él. Sólo giró su cabeza una fracción para ver el brillo de un cuchillo de plata en la mano del hombre. Heero sostuvo más fuerte a Relena, preparándose para lo que viniera después.

Pero el cuchillo nunca tocó su espalda. Un ensordecedor disparo irrumpió el salado aire marino a su alrededor. Ante esto, Heero se dio la vuelta. Había sentido la húmeda salpicadura de sangre contra su espalda y pudo ver la mancha en la falda rosada de Relena.

Treize estaba paralizado, su rostro una máscara de muerte. Sangre humedecía su fina ropa del fresco agujero en su pecho. Heero miró pasándolo. El agujero hecho por Quatre Winner.

Quatre bajó el mosquete que había tomado de uno de los hombres de Treize. Su delgado cuerpo temblaba bajo el peso de sus acciones. Cuando Treize golpeó el muelle en un charco de sangre, él soltó el arma. "Lo siento, Treize," susurró.

Heero miró a su agonizante oponente. Relena se había desmayado en sus brazos del dolor y shock. Treize tosió; un hilillo carmesí caía de la comisura de su boca.

"Une…" susurró Treize, sus ojos azules se giraron hacia atrás. En sólo otro momento, estaba quieto, habiendo partido del mundo y de sus vidas para siempre.

Cargando a Relena, Heero se giró hacia sus amigos. "He tenido suficiente de Gran Caimán." Su atención regresó a las heridas de su esposa. "Dónde está el doctor más cercano?" le preguntó a uno de los hombres.

------

Relena entró y salió de la oscuridad por varios minutos antes de que abriera sus ojos. Heero estaba suspendido sobre ella en el amplio catre que compartían en el *Lady Une*. "Heero," murmuró ella. "Qué… qué pasó?"

Él sonrió y acarició su pálida mejilla. "Recuerdas, duquesa? Te dispararon en los muelles. Has dormido por horas."

La punzada en su brazo derecho probaban sus palabras; el recuerdo regresó a ella un segundo después. "Oh dios… todos están bien?"

"Todos excepto Kushrenada." Los dedos de Heero viajaron sobre sus labios. "Ahora está con su lady."

Relena cerró sus ojos brevemente. "No puedo decir que lo siento. Te habría matado."

"Casi *te* mata." Los ojos de Heero se nublaron. "Fue una suerte que la bala sólo rozara tu brazo."

Ella asintió. "No te habría dejado sin una pelea." Algo de vida estaba regresando a sus encantadores rasgos. Él sonrió; Relena tomó su rostro entre sus manos. "Somos libres… verdad?"

Heero llevó sus palmas hacia sus labios y las besó a cambio. "Estamos juntos y libres."

Su estómago se revolvió como si el bebé que probablemente descansaba entre ellos estuviera haciendo conocida su presencia. "Heero…" Relena aclaró delicadamente su garganta. "Cuánto falta hasta que alcancemos Nueva Orleans?" Ahora que Treize no era más una amenaza, todo el grupo podía llevar al *Lady Une* a América, sin tener que separarse.

"Otras dos semanas, diría." Él levantó las cobijas y, aunque aún vestido en sus pantalones y camisa, se deslizó en la cama con ella. "Más si nos topamos con mal clima."

"Cuando lleguemos, qué quieres hacer?" continuó rápidamente, "Estabas planeando establecernos en algún lugar o tomar de nuevo los mares?"

Él la haló contra su pecho, tomando cuidadosa nota de su brazo herido. "Realmente no he pensado en eso." Descansó su mentón contra la cima de su rubia cabeza. "Cuál preferirías?"

"No podría soportar alejarte del océano; lo amas demasiado." Titubeó Relena. "Pero tal vez podríamos quedarnos en tierra… por unos meses al menos."

"Sé que ha sido difícil para ti, estar lejos de la civilización."

"No es eso." Ella miró su apuesto rostro. "Sólo creo que busco estar cerca a un doctor… para cuando el bebé nazca."

Heero no parpadeó por largo rato. Cuando finalmente pudo hablar, sólo fue un ahogado susurro. "Bebé? Relena…" Se sentó, llevándola con él gentilmente. Su mirada bajó hacia su plano estómago. "Vamos a tener un hijo?"

Ella asintió, mordiendo su labio. "Creo que sí." Hubo una pausa. "Esto no te molesta, sí…"

Su mano cubrió su vientre; sus labios tocaron los suyos en un beso asegurador. Relena sonrió contra su boca y todos sus temores se desvanecieron. Él se separó un momento después, un nuevo brillo de felicidad en sus alguna vez fríos ojos. "Pensé que posiblemente no podría amarte más hoy que ayer." Heero le dio un suave beso. "Me alegra que continúes probándome lo contrario. Y que vayas a darme alguien más a quien amar."

"Heero…" Relena ignoró su vendado brazo y hundió su rostro en la curva de su cuello. "No me importa dónde terminemos. En tierra… en el mar… yo siempre… *siempre* te amaré tanto, si no más, que ahora."

Él alcanzó y la haló en un apasionado abrazo. Planeaba hacer del viaje a Nueva Orleans tan placentero como fuera posible. Y, pensó, acariciando su abdomen momentos después, que planeaba hacerla feliz por el resto de su vida.

------

**Mayo 10, 1790

Queridos Milliardo y Lucrezia,

Para entonces suficiente tiempo ha pasado para escribirte con clara consciencia. Y no hago excusas para lo inexcusable… la cantidad de tiempo que ha pasado desde mi última carta ha sido aterradora. Pero te aseguro, estoy saludable, feliz y segura.

Estoy segura que has recibido noticias en Inglaterra de la muerte de Lord Kushrenada; siento la pérdida de tu amigo, Milliardo. Yo misma fui testigo de su mortal duelo, pero ese es el final de una historia muy larga que tengo que contarte…**

Y una hora y dos tinteros después, Relena terminó de escribir su historia en el rollo de pergamino descansando contra su redondo vientre. Sumergió su pluma en un tintero fresco y continuó su carta.

**Ahí lo tienes. Las direcciones que mi vida ha tomado no han sorprendido a nadie más que a mí. Pero no cambiaría los sucesos de los meses siguientes a mi partida de Inglaterra por nada. He vivido una aventura más grande que cualquiera que pudiera haber imaginado y por eso, soy una mejor mujer.

Tal vez te estás preguntando cómo están los otros en mi historia. Debo decirte lo mejor de mi conocimiento, aunque todos nos separamos hace casi cinco meses.

Duo y Hilde partieron a América. Hay más tierra ahí que en toda Europa, creo, y los jóvenes novios no quieren nada más que explorarla juntos. Después de que los vimos casarse en Nueva Orleans, se fueron juntos, hacia Virginia, aparentemente la tierra natal de Duo. Recibimos una carta de ellos no hace mucho; tendrán un hijo a comienzos del invierno.

Todo Londres debe estar lleno con rumores de la Baronesa Po, pero te prometo, son más que falsos. La Baronesa encontró su compañero perfecto en el pirata Wufei y la última vez que los vimos, estaban reservando pasajes al Oriente, aún discutiendo, por supuesto. Sally fue la mejor compañía que pude haber esperado para este increíble viaje. La extraño grandemente, como estoy segura que tú, Lucrezia. Aún, tengo la sensación de que regresará a Inglaterra algún día, tal vez con el hijo que su último esposo no pudo darle.

No te preocupes por tu amigo, el Sr. Winner, Milliardo. Con sus propios recursos, ha comenzado una compañía de comercio en las Caimán. Con su conocimiento en idiomas y su buena cabeza para los negocios, sin mencionar su gracia y fuerza, estoy segura que será un éxito. Es importante para él, siento, pararse en sus propios pies, después de depender de Lord Kushrenada por tanto tiempo. Ayudándolo con su nueva compañía está Trowa, el pirata silencioso. No tengo dudas de que los dos amigos se llevarán bien.

Por mi, tengo un esposo que amo con cada fibra de mi ser y esperamos que nuestro primer hijo nazca antes del verano. Después de eso, regresaremos al mar. Heero ha trabajado duro para hacer suficiente dinero para reacondicionar el barco de Lord Kushrenada, aunque hemos conservado el nombre. Después de todo, nos encontramos ahí. Nos conocimos en Savannah, nos enamoramos en una isla sin nombre en el Caribe, pero para nosotros, el *Lady Une* siempre será el hogar. El único lugar para criar a nuestros hijos.**

Con pasos cuidadosos, Heero se acercó a la silla en la que su esposa estaba recostada, escribiendo. Se alegró de sorprenderla cuando se agachó para besar su expuesto cuello. "Aún escribiendo, duquesa?"

"Casi termino." Su pluma pausó mientras levantaba la mirada, hacia la playa y hacia las aguas del Golfo de México. "No puedo pensar en el final correcto."

"Puedo?" Heero tomó la pluma de su mano, la sumergió en el tintero y se inclinó sobre su cabeza para terminar su carta, diciendo las palabras que escribía mientras se formaban en la página. "Cuando mires hacia el mar… piensa en nosotros. Es donde estaremos… viviendo el cuento de hadas… felices por siempre…"

Relena levantó su mentón para mirar su rostro. "No me dijiste que eras poeta, Heero."

"Tú lo sacaste." Él regresó la pluma a su mano, depositó un beso en su frente y comenzó a bajar a la playa con su perro, un cachorro negro Labrador, jugueteando en sus pies descalzos.

Frotando distraídamente su abultado vientre, ella inhaló el limpio aroma del aire marino, sonrió y terminó su carta.

*Con todo nuestro amor, Heero y Relena.*

------

Fin

------

**Nota de Inu**: Hola a todos!!!! Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios para esta historia, me contenta saber que les gustó tanto como a mi la primera vez que la leí pero lastimosamente ya ha llegado a su final. Definitivamente esta es otra de mis autoras favoritas de GW y por eso esperen muy pronto la publicación de una nueva traducción, tengo varias listas así que sólo es cuestión de decidirme, jejeje... Mil gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado, es pago y motivación suficiente para continuar trayéndoles otras buenas historias... Se me cuidan y hasta muy pronto...


End file.
